Rhyme and Reason
by Yours Truly
Summary: Las cosas son como son por una razón. Ya es hora que el equipo de Shohoku descubra qué hay detrás de su principal enigma: Rukawa Kaede. HanaRu Yaoi
1. Prólogo

**Nota **Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera aventura escribiendo en español-mi idioma natal- luego de unos 7 años de escribir y leer exclusivamente en inglés. El pairing o pareja esta vez será HanaRu. Espero que lo disfruten, aquí les presento el prólogo introductorio. ¡No olviden esos reviews! ;)

xXx

Era insoportable. De un momento a otro, los pasillos del hospital que había recorrido tantas veces eran como un laberinto para él, estirándose en corredores que le parecían eternos. Con la vista nublada avanzó sin reconocer adónde iba, tropezándose más de una vez con el personal que transitaba por el lugar. No puso atención. Las paredes parecían estrecharse ante sus ojos y lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí cuanto antes.

Ya no había nada dentro de ése edificio para él.

Caminó más rápido, conciente de la creciente opresión en el pecho que comenzaba a impedirle respirar con normalidad. Empujó a una enfermera que se le interpuso al salir de una de las habitaciones, pero no se dio por aludido cuando ella intentó detenerlo. Sentía que se ahogaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejando un desastre a su paso, pero nadie lo detuvo. El personal de ése lugar le conocía.

Ni siquiera miró los escalones, dejándose caer sin apenas apoyar sus pies en ellos, descendiendo como un loco y sientiéndose como tal. Uno, dos, tres plantas bajó tan rápido como pudo, intentando en vano tomar aire. El corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho cuando finalmente emergió en la recepción del primer piso. A su alrededor, decenas de personas se movían entre la sala de espera, la recepción y los elevadores, pero eran apenas figuras borrosas para él.

Por fin podía poner los ojos en una salida, a la que se dirigió desesperado.

"Kaede Rukawa!" Escuchó a lo lejos, pero no quiso detenerse. Tenía que salir de ése lugar. Tenía que escapar, ahora, no quería encargarse de ningún papeleo, no quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no podía pensar en nada, sólo intentar respirar entre lo que reconoció tardíamente eran sollozos.

Estaba llorando.

Rukawa se apresuró por la primera puerta a su alcance, encontrándose de pronto en medio del verde panorama de los jardines del hospital. El día era hermoso. El sol brillaba fuerte sobre Kanagawa y una pálida chiquilla estaba jugando con el que parecía ser su hermano menor mientras un enfermero les cuidaba. Más lejos, en las bancas, una mujer con un cabastrillo se reía dulcemente de lo que le decía el anciano a su lado.

Como en trance, Rukawa los miró mientras intentaba en vano secarse las lágrimas del rostro. Su mano le temblaba y las lágrimas no cesaban, pero Rukawa ni lo notó. Sólo podía mirar a ésas personas tranquilas bajo el sol, sonriendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Fue como una patada en el pecho enfrentarse a esa escena de normalidad y notar las miradas extrañadas dirigidas a él. Él, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, intentando en vano reprimir el llanto. Él, que era el único allí cuya vida se había detenido en seco hace algunos minutos.

Agobiado, sin dar otro paso, Rukawa se derrumbó de rodillas y apretó los puños para evitar golpear el suelo. El flequillo le escondió el rostro de las miradas curiosas a su alrededor. Su mente daba vueltas mientras un dolor punzante le hizo colapsar sobre sí mismo, sollozando abiertamente como no recordaba hacerlo antes. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido de frío pese al sol. En su interior todo era un tumulto de angustia, un nudo que le oprimía el pecho y lo hizo encogerse en el suelo, suprimiendo como pudo las ganas de gritar.

Escuchó pasos que corrían hacia él y pronto una mano amable le tocaba la espalda, el cabello, su nuca. Rukawa no se inmutó, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras con que la mujer a su lado intentaba confortarle.

No era ella a quien él quería a su lado. No era ella quien podría hacerlo sentir mejor.

La única mujer que que él quería allí para abrazarle acaba de morir en una cama de hospital.

El corazón se le hizo un nudo, y no pudo aguantar el quejido ahogado que salió de su garganta. Esta vez, las manos que le tocaban le ayudaron a enderezarse sólo lo suficiente para esconder el rostro en el hombro de la doctora que lo sujetaba. Ella hablaba con alguien más, pidiéndoles que le trajeran algo para calmarlo, pero Rukawa no prestó atención de quién más estaba a su alrededor.

"Vamos, Rukawa-kun," La doctora le decía al oído, intentando acallar sus sollozos. "Respira un poco, respira hondo, eso es. Shh, cariño, lo siento mucho. Está bien desahogarse, pero verás cómo todo va a estar bien..."

No, no era así. Desde ahora nada estaría bien. Rukawa lo sabía con certeza.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, escondiéndose como un niño en brazos de una mujer mucho más baja que él, pero no lograba calmarse. La Dra. Saito seguía conversando con alguien y de pronto Rukawa sintió cómo le preparaban el brazo para una inyección. No se resistió. Las fuerzas para levantarse le fallaron y sólo miró con ojos vidriosos como le inyectaban un líquido claro que pronto le hizo sentir una pesadez descender sobre su cuerpo ya agotado.

La doctora le seguía murmurando platitudes, pero Rukawa no quiso oirle. Poco a poco, todo a su alrededor perdió su enfoque y mantener los ojos abiertos parecía una tarea imposible. No lo intentó. Dejó que ésa oscuridad le derribara y su último pensamiento consciente fue desear no volver a despertar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota:** Vamos adelante con el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. De a poco vamos a ir viendo cuál es el problema ¡ténganme un poco de paciencia! ) Por cierto, me gustaría mucho recibir un comentario respecto a qué les parece. ¡Estoy nerviosa con este fic!

**xXx**

Era martes por la mañana y el sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un hermoso día de primavera, de esos que normalmente levantaban sin excepción los ánimos de Hanamichi Sakuragi, éste apenas y se dio cuenta del sol mientras subía lentamente las escaleras que guiaban hasta la terraza del instituto. Perdido en sus pensamientos, el joven pelirrojo traía una expresión seria, la que ya había preocupado a su mejor amigo, Yohei Mito, mientras caminaban hacia las clases aquella mañana.

_"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?" Yohei le preguntó por enésima vez, mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaban. "Hace días que te notó un poco extraño, Hana..."_

_"Ya, ¿que no te cansas de preguntar lo mismo?" Hanamichi dijo sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato del tono molesto que usó para dirigirse a su amigo. "Lo siento, Yohei. Sólo he estado un poco cansado últimamente, no sé bien por qué."_

_"Yo te noto preocupado," Yohei dijo, al parecer sin haber tomado ofensa de la anterior respuesta de Hanamichi. "Pero si no te ha sucedido nada..."_

_"¿Preocupado? ¡No digas tonterías Yohei! ¡Nada puede preocupar a este Tensai! WAHAHAHA!" Se rió escandalosamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa._

_"Lo sé." Dijo Yohei, mirándole divertido y continuando su camino en silencio por algunos momentos "Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si sucediera algo, ¿verdad Hanamichi?"_

_"Claro que lo sé," Sakuragi contestó tranquilamente, agradeciéndole con una mirada que Yohei pareció entender. Pero aún después de eso, Sakuragi no pudo dejar de sentirse extraño._

Lo cierto es que si, estaba preocupado. Pero lo que lo tenía verdaderamente desconcertado era el _por qué_ lo estaba- razón también por la que no comentó nada a Yohei.

Hace más de una semana que Rukawa no se aparecía por el instituto, y nadie en el equipo sabía que le había pasado.

El entrenador Anzai se había mostrado preocupado desde que había ido a la casa del zorro el viernes, y nadie había salido a abrirle. Ayako había llamado varias veces a la casa, pero nunca había respuesta. Y si bien, Sakuragi difícilmente podía hacerse llamar "amigo" del kitsune, lo cierto era que ésa desaparición repentina lo tenía desconcertado, y el resto del equipo sentía lo mismo.

Hace tiempo que Sakuragi había notado que Rukawa parecía estar encerrándose cada vez más en sí mismo. Cierto era que el taciturno número 11 nunca había rebozado alegría, pero antes de su desaparición, llevaba unas dos semanas en que no hablaba palabra. Nada. Ni un sólo saludo respetuoso al entrenador, o un simple "Do'aho" dirigido a su persona. No se inmutaba cuando Sakuragi lo insultaba para intentar sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Nunca fue muy comunicativo, pero el silencio absoluto era nuevo. Además, Mitsui le había dicho que cada vez lo notaba más delgado, y cuando Hanamichi se molestó en fijarse, encontró que era cierto.

Pero nada más cambiaba. El joven seguía asistiendo al entrenamiento religiosamente, seguía quedándose después de que éste terminaba para practicar solo por un rato más. Aún llegaba al instituto en su bicicleta, y aún atropellaba de vez en cuando a Sakuragi por venir dormido en ella. Aún pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo dormido, o con ese walkman que no lo abandonaba. Y eso era todo. Más callado, más triste, más delgado, pero al fin y al cabo, el mismo Rukawa.

Pero ya el lunes de la semana anterior no se había aparecido. Nadie le dio mucha importancia al asunto, hasta que se hizo miércoles y del joven no había ni señas. Ahí empezaron a intentar llamarlo, intentaron ubicarlo por medio del instituto y por su propia cuenta, pero todo sin éxito. Akagi había ido a su casa con una preocupada Haruko, pero tampoco habían obtenido respuesta. Todos pensaron que quizás había caído enfermo, y siendo antisocial como era, se negaba a verlos. Pero cuando ni siquiera el entrenador había conseguido ubicarlo, se habían preocupado de veras.

Ahora era martes de la semana siguiente, y nadie sabía nada.

Con un suspiro, Sakuragi empujó la puerta de la terraza y entró, extrañamente desilusionado de no ver un bulto de cabellos negros durmiendo en algún rincón. Sentándose en el borde del lugar, Sakuragi se dedicó a mirar el panorama abajo, donde muy pocas personas se veían circulando. Lo habían expulsado de clases por haberse quedado dormido en plena lección de matemáticas, lo que al sensei no le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y que pretendieran que pusiera atención a una lección de geometría era demasiado pedir...

"Maldito kitsune," Hanamichi masculló entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la pared de cemento a su espalda. "Más te vale que te haya pasado algo o te moleré a golpes por preocupar a todo el mundo..."

Lo cierto era que, en ese preciso momento, en otro lugar de Kanagawa, cierto joven de ojos azules y rasgos zorrunos miraba con la vista ausente la pared frente a sus ojos, tratando de dormir sin éxito mientras una sola palabra le daba vueltas sin fin a su mente.

_Solo. Ahora estaba verdaderamente solo..._

xXxXxXx

Aquella tarde, el entrenamiento estaba en pleno movimiento cuando Sakuragi entró corriendo al gimnasio, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que tuvo que darse. Se había quedado dormido en la terraza, llegando tarde a su siguiente período de clases y ganándose un período de detención como premio extra. Siguió corriendo hasta los camarines, ignorando los gritos de Ayako y se cambió en tiempo record, saliendo para pararse en medio de la cancha donde todos estaban realizando ejercicios de resistencia.

"¡No teman, compañeros! ¡¡¡El talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi ha llegado!" Gritó felizmente, con sus manos en la cintura y una despampanante sonrisa. Mientras sus compañeros lo miraron divertidos, sin detener sus ejercicios, Hanamichi notó como una enorme sombra caía sobre él. Lentamente se giró para encararla, y descubrió a un gorila enorme que lo miraba amenazante, el cual llevaba un tenue parecido con el capitán del equipo. Para su desgracia, Gori no se veía muy feliz.

"¡¡¡Idiota! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?" Le rugió aquel animal, propinándole un certero golpe en la nuca "¡El entrenamiento empezó hace quince minutos!"

"¡Un Tensai no tiene horarios!" Sakuragi se quejó de inmediato, agachándose en un inútil intento para esquivar el predecible abanicazo de Ayako. "¡Itai! ¡Basta con los golpes! Estaba en detención..."

"Otra vez," Ayako amablemente terminó la frase, y le dio nuevamente con el abanico. "Podrías habernos avisado ¿no?"

"¡Es más divertido así!" Gritó Takamiya desde las gradas, ganándose las risotadas del Gundam y una mirada glacial por parte del pelirrojo, quien luego se giró para darle una sonrisa a Ayako.

"WUAHAHA, no creí que me extrañarían tanto- pero lo comprendo. Los genios como yo nos volvemos indispensables..."

WACK! Cayó el abanico...

"Ya, ya, ¿por qué no empiezas a entrenar de una vez, Sakuragi?" le preguntó Kogure con una risa nerviosa, arrastrando a Sakuragi de una molesta Ayako que lo miraba como si el abanico se le fuera a escapar de las manos en cualquier momento. "No es necesario pelear..."

En ése momento la puerta del gimnasio volvió a abrirse, y todos se volvieron a mirar la figura que había entrado. Era el entrenador Anzai, quien parecía venir acompañado por alguien que se quedó parado en la puerta del gimnasio. Todos los jugadores se detuvieron un momento, inclinándose respetuosamente ante el anciano.

"Konnichiwa sensei" Entonó el capitán Akagi, enderezándose cuando escuchó la típica risa del entrenador.

"Hohoho, konnichiwa," Saludó el viejo amablemente. "Miren todos a quien he encontrado aquí afuera."

Sólo entonces la figura que estaba parada en la entrada se decidió a pasar, lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de hacerlo. Era Rukawa. El chico miró indiferente como todos se quedaron en silencio, observándolo, sumiendo al gimnasio en algunos incómodos segundos de total quietud.

"Rukawa!" Parecieron gritar todos de una vez, y muchos salieron a encontrarlo en la entrada, preguntando en un murmullo ininteligible todo lo que habían estado intentando averiguar desde la semana anterior. Rukawa no respondió a nada, y miró a la gran masa que se le acercaba con una leve expresión de desconcierto que era casi imperceptible, y que sin embargo le causó gracia a Sakuragi, que lo observaba mientras el zorro trataba de descifrar que era lo que aquella multitud intentaba preguntarle.

"Rukawa estás bien tanto tiempo sin verte por acá como has estado que te pasó muchacho te estábamos esperando seguro que no estas enfermo por qué no nos contestabas las llamadas saliste de viaje estabas en casa porque no habías venido estábamos preocupados para la próximapodríasavisarsiquiera..."

"Hohoho vamos, vamos, dejen respirar al muchacho..." Intervino el entrenador, parándose en frente de Rukawa y haciendo retroceder a los jóvenes, que se miraron avergonzados por un momento para luego regresar a la cancha, guiados por Akagi. Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako y Miyagi se quedaron atrás, junto a un Sakuragi que intentaba no ser tan obvio mientras se paraba convenientemente cerca de ellos.

"¿Estás bien, Rukawa?" Ayako preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había recaído sobre el grupo. Kaede la miró por un momento, asintiendo finalmente con la cabeza y desviando la vista, pareciendo inusualmente tenso, en opinión de Hanamichi, que lo miraba para intentar descifrar que es lo que le había pasado.

"Vamos Rukawa, ¡estuvimos preocupados!" intervino entonces Miyagi, algo molesto por la falta de respuesta del chico a su querida Ayako. "¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Cómo es que te desapareciste tanto tiempo?"

Ante el silencio del chico, Mitsui frunció el ceño, visiblemente preocupado. Sakuragi podía entender por qué; Rukawa se veía terrible. Pálido y delgado, su postura no era la misma del chico frío de algunos meses atrás. Casi parecía querer esconderse tras la figura del entrenador Anzai, quien permanecía callado, también observándolo.

"¿Rukawa?" Kogure intervino amablemente, intentando mirar a los ojos al muchacho más joven.

Rukawa se dedicó a mirarse los zapatos, como si ello fuera lo más interesante que pudiera hacer en ése momento, reacio a responder la pregunta, lo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Luego de un momento, murmuró algo que sólo el profesor Anzai pareció escuchar, pues entonces tomó al chico del brazo y comenzó a guiarlo a su despacho.

"Sus preguntas pueden esperar, chicos." El anciano dijo amablemente mientras apartaba a Rukawa de ellos. "Vamos Rukawa, tú y yo debemos hablar un momento..."

Ayako suspiró, aparentemente contrariada, mientras todos se miraron las caras por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Sakuragi dejó de pretender que no le interesaba, mirando como Rukawa seguía al gordito sin protestar, arrastrando los pasos.

"Algo le sucedió." Dijo Mitsui finalmente, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Miyagi asentía con la cabeza, pareciendo algo molesto por no haber obtenido respuesta.

"Eso está más que claro...pero ¿qué?" Ayako añadió, lanzándole otra mirada a los dos que desaparecían de su vista. "Bien- supongo que eventualmente lo sabremos ¿no?"

"No se ve bien." Sakuragi murmuró, esquivando las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos. "No estoy ciego ¿saben?"

"¿Y de cuándo te importa?" Miyagi preguntó con un tono malicioso. Sakuragi lo miró un momento, pensando en negarlo. Podría reírse y pretender que no le interesaba. Pero...al parecer, si, si le importaba que le había pasado a Rukawa. Quería saber. Quería... ¿hacer algo?...

"¡Vamos perezosos!" Gruñó Akagi desde la cancha "La práctica no ha terminado ¡a trabajar!"

Los chicos suspiraron y volvieron a unirse al resto de los jugadores, iniciando otro partido de práctica. Mitsui y Sakuragi quedaron en el mismo equipo, mientras que Miyagi quedó en el opuesto. Iban 17- 12 a favor del equipo de Sakuragi, cuando el entrenador Anzai regresó a la cancha. Hanamichi se volvió a mirarlo, recibiendo el balón en el rostro por su descuido.

"¡Concéntrate Sakuragi!" Le gritó Mitsui, tomando el balón y pasándolo a Kogure, que avanzó hacia la canasta. Sakuragi se sobó el enorme chichón que se había ganado, pero cuando volvió a mirar al gordito, nada había cambiado. El entrenador estaba solo y no había señas de Rukawa en el gimnasio.

**xXx**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nota:** Bien aquí está el próximo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que planeaba subirlo antes, pero la realidad me jugó una mala pasada. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber qué les parece el curso de esta historia :)

Quiero agradecer en particular a: Khira, Shadir, Elena, Caritademanga y J. Hikaru, quienes fueron tan maravillosos como para comentar en el inicio de este camino y subirme los ánimos ¡Gracias!

**xXx**

Era tan difícil. Levantarse cada día, sabiendo que no tenía sentido. Intentar dormir, cuando lo único que podía pensar era como ahora se había convertido en un huérfano. Se pasaba los días preocupado de las cuentas que se acumulaban en casa, contando cuidadosamente los pocos fondos que tenía almacenados y pensando en cómo acceder al dinero del banco.

Se paseaba por las habitaciones de la casa, como tantas veces antes, ahora con la total certeza de que su madre no regresaría, y de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Las cosas seguían tal cual ella las había dejado hace tantos meses atrás, cuando se fue hacia el hospital por última vez, y Kaede tenía un cuidado obsesivo de mantenerlas intactas.

Ahora estaba solo. Estaba verdaderamente solo. Tal y como había temido desde pequeño. Tal y como siempre había dicho querer estar, mientras se apartaba de todos. Pero no era cierto- nada era cierto. Estaba aterrado, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Su madre estaba muerta.

Caminando como en trance, Rukawa miraba las fotografías que llenaban la casa, como si jamás las hubiera visto antes. Sus padres tomados de la mano, recién casados, radiantes y jóvenes. Llenos de vida. Un niño de ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa que miraba la cámara desde los brazos de su padre. La dulce mirada de su madre...

Estaba solo, pero lo que más lo aterraba, era el saber de que no iba a ser así por mucho tiempo. Le había rogado a la gente del hospital, les había suplicado que no esparcieran la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre a los demás familiares. Pero por ley, ellos estaban obligados a hacerlo. Y en cuanto _él_ supiera que Kaede se encontraba solo, en cuento se enterara que ya no quedaba nadie que lo protegiera...

La visita a Shohoku no lo había ayudado como esperaba. La charla con el profesor Anzai fue una de las cosas más duras que había hecho en su vida. Las palabras jamás fueron fáciles para él, nunca supo expresar bien en ellas su pensamiento y tener que responder a las preguntas del entrenador... Era más fácil esconderse, después de tanto tiempo de tener miedo...

Pero el profesor Anzai estaba preocupado, y Rukawa lo estimaba demasiado como para dejarlo en la incertidumbre.

Creyó que todo se le derrumbaba a su alrededor mientras tuvo que forzar las palabras a salir de su garganta. "_Mi madre falleció la semana pasada..."_. El funeral había sido una de las cosas más horribles que Rukawa pudiera recordar. Con el sol alto en el cielo y un cementerio absolutamente desierto, sino fuera por él y la doctora que siempre le había ayudado, quien se negó a dejarlo solo aquel día. La incredulidad de ver aquél ataúd descender en la tierra, el ruido sordo de éste llegando hasta el final de su lugar de descanso.

No había podido dormir en tanto tiempo...

El entrenador se mostró apenado y le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo en regresar al equipo. Le dijo que ellos estaban allí para apoyarle, y que si necesitaba a alguien no era necesario que fuera al gimnasio tan sólo para jugar. Rukawa no le había dicho nada para contradecirlo, más esas palabras sonaban vacías en sus oídos. Era prometerle calidez al _Rey del Hielo_, como había escuchado que le llamaban sus compañeros. Era como asegurarle la lástima de tanta gente que nunca se había interesado por él.

Kaede estaba solo y sabía que lo estaba. La sensación lo ahogaba como ninguna otra, pero el renegarla no iba a ganarle nada que no fuera decepción.

Y se encontraba tan cansado...

**xXx**

El miércoles, Sakuragi se quedó dormido por la mañana, y por mucho que corrió hasta el instituto, nada lo salvó de llegar tarde a su primera clase, siendo expulsado del salón sin nada que hacer. Refunfuñando entre dientes acerca de cómo los profesores la tenían con él, se fue caminando sin rumbo, y sin saber cómo, se encontró de nuevo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza. Hanamichi había pasado mucho tiempo allí estos últimos días, pero ahora que Rukawa había regresado...

'_Pero ¿habrá regresado de verdad?_' Se preguntó después de un momento, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Una aparición fugaz en el entrenamiento de ayer, en el que ni siquiera miró un balón de básquet ni habló una palabra a nadie...

Sin saber bien por qué, empujó con suavidad la puerta que daba a la terraza y entró. Inmediatamente, su mirada cayó sobre la figura que, inconscientemente, había esperado encontrar. Rukawa estaba durmiendo allí, apoyado contra la pared, con las rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho, donde tenía apoyada su cabeza y sus brazos; enroscado como un gato, más que un zorro. Hanamichi frunció el ceño, indeciso, pero finalmente optó por quedarse, y se sentó a varios metros del lugar donde dormitaba el kitsune.

Todo estaba muy callado allí arriba a esa hora de la mañana. Rukawa respiraba suavemente, pero Sakuragi podía escucharlo. Se acomodó también contra la pared, observando el paso de las nubes en el cielo azul de Kanagawa sobre sus cabezas. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en divagaciones, como solían hacerlo cuando todo estaba todo en silencio.

Pensó en un momento en Haruko, quien se había mostrado tan aliviada ayer, luego que Rukawa hiciera su pasada por el gimnasio. Le había charlado sin cesar de lo preocupada que había estado, pero- cosa extraña- Hanamichi no le había podido prestar demasiada atención, lo que pareció pasar desapercibido con la chica.

Él no parecía poder avanzar en su relación con ella. Era la chica a la que se sentía más cercano, de todas las que conocía, además de su madre, pero más allá de ello... Haruko sólo podía verlo como un amigo. Y una parte, pequeña, pero una parte que cada día se hacía sentir un poco más fuerte, había comenzado a aceptarla a ella como tal. Una amiga. Una excelente amiga, pero nada más al fin y al cabo.

¿Sería que se estaba rindiendo...?

"Y todo por tu culpa," Sakuragi gruñó por lo bajo, volteando la cabeza perezosamente para mirar a Rukawa. El chico de quien Haruko estaba perdidamente enamorada. El chico más popular del instituto Shohoku...y el más solitario. Callado, introvertido, frío, reservado...

_"Yo creo que es tímido," _Haruko que había comentado un día con un leve sonrojo._ "En la primaria tuve una amiga así. Era tan tímida que le aterraba acercarse a la gente, y solía ser muy desagradable con quienes no la conocían. Ella quería que hicieran un esfuerzo por conocerla, que se interesaran...no sé. Rukawa...parece estar muy triste a veces¿lo has notado? Tiene que haber una razón para que quiera parecer tan frío..."_

Tímido. Ja, quizás fuera cierto. La triste realidad es que Sakuragi jamás se había interesado en saber por qué rayos Rukawa era de la forma que era, ni nadie del equipo lo había hecho jamás. Él simplemente era así, para ellos. Pero ahora...

Si, quizás hubiera una razón después de todo. Quizás ésa razón tuviera algo que ver con lo que hizo que Rukawa dejara de pronunciar palabra hace semanas, con su temporal desaparición, con lo que lo tenía tan pálido y aparentemente frágil.

¿Estaría enfermo?

Hanamichi lo observó con detenimiento, notando que el uniforme parecía lucir más suelto en su cuerpo que de costumbre. El puño de Rukawa estaba apretado contra su pierna, los músculos tensos. Su rostro mostraba claros signos de agotamiento, aún mientras el chico dormía. Las sombras bajo sus ojos eran evidentes.

Hanamichi no podía negar que sentía curiosidad, y hasta preocupación por el otro chico.

Después de todo, Rukawa era su compañero de equipo. Y si ellos no se preocupaban... ¿quién lo haría¿Su familia? Quizás la familia de Rukawa fuera parte del problema. Él sabía que chicos con problemas en la infancia podían ser retraídos.

Pero aún en medio de un momento de empatía, no podía negar que Rukawa era particularmente taciturno, glacial y sin sentimientos- sea cuales fueran sus circunstancias. Jamás lo había visto reír- ni sonreír siquiera- jamás lo había visto llorar o enfurecerse de veras. Nunca había tenido novia, que él supiera y ni siquiera lo había visto abrazar a alguien o hablar de alguien con cariño. No tenía amigos...

Eran completamente opuestos. Hanamichi tenía muchos amigos y su día se centraba en la interacción con las personas. Su madre a quien quería mucho, era el centro de su vida, especialmente luego de la muerte de su padre. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían vuelto en sus amigos, y su Gundam era su principal soporte cuando no se encontraba bien. Él llevaba sus emociones a flor de piel y no se molestaba en esconderlas, al menos, la mayoría del tiempo.

"Me das lástima, kitsune," Dijo finalmente, volviéndose nuevamente para mirar el cielo. "No sé como sobrevives estando tan sólo."

Se acomodó perezosamente en su asiento y se estiró con un bostezo. El silencio volvió a envolverlo y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de golpe cuando escuchó un ruido. Miró a su compañero de terraza, y se sorprendió de verlo despierto, sentado precariamente en la baranda de la terraza, dándole la espalda. Se veía tenso, y Hanamichi frunció el ceño cuando notó el temblor que parecía recorrer su cuerpo.

"Yo tampoco sé." Escuchó la voz de Rukawa entonces, y su mente tardó un par de segundos en entender de qué estaba hablando.

_"No sé como sobrevives estando tan sólo."_

_"Yo tampoco sé."_

Fue entonces cuando notó tres cosas que helaron la sangre en sus venas.

Rukawa le había oído, y lejos de sonar molesto, su voz sonaba triste y áspera, como si le hubiera costado sacar el habla luego de tanto tiempo. Los temblores que estaban recorriendo el cuerpo del otro chico se asemejaban peligrosamente a sollozos reprimidos.

Y Rukawa estaba a un paso de lanzarse desde el borde de la terraza.

Nunca supo bien lo que pasó después. En un segundo, sintió el absoluto _terror_ que le aseguraba que vería a Rukawa suicidarse frente a sus ojos, y la certeza de que no podría detenerlo. Sintió como todos sus músculos se helaban en una ola de pánico que sólo sintió antes el día que había muerto su padre porque él había sido incapaz de salvarlo.

Estaba congelado en el suelo.

Luego, todo fue como en cámara rápida. De pronto se vio de pie y estaba corriendo, y de su boca querían salir palabras que se atascaron en su garganta. Corría, pero Rukawa parecía estar demasiado lejos, y vio aquel cuerpo alto y delgado inclinarse hacia adelante. Escuchó los gritos distantes de los chicos que observaban la escena desde los salones del edificio, horrorizados.

Vio como Rukawa empezaba a dejarse caer, con los ojos cerrados y húmedos.

Y todo terminó de golpe.

De pronto, Sakuragi estaba en el suelo de la terraza, aferrándose al cuerpo de Rukawa que temblaba violentamente y que intentaba apartarlo con golpes descoordinados y torpes. Los ojos del chico estaban inundados de lágrimas e insultos salían como desgarrados de su garganta mientras Sakuragi se aferraba a él, deteniendo sus intentos por liberarse, aún atónito por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Muerto.

Si no fuera por él, Rukawa estaría muerto.

"¡IMBÉCIL¡Bastardo¡Hijo de puta, quítate de encima¡APÁRTATE¡Tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea¡QUÍTATE¡DÉJAME! Quiero que termine, Sakuragi, déjame, SUÉLTAME imbécil, déjame ir, por favor, Sakuragi, suéltame, quiero morir, Sakuragi no puedo más por favor..."

"Cobarde," Hanamichi siseó entre dientes, logrando a duras penas contener la furia del otro muchacho, la que poco a poco comenzó a perderse, junto a su voz temblorosa. "¡No seas cobarde!"

Pero Rukawa no pareció escucharle.

Sólo seguía repitiendo lo mismo, una mezcla extraña entre órdenes y súplicas que se iban diluyendo en los oídos de Hanamichi. El pelirrojo apenas lo oía entre el sonido que hacía su propio pulso acelerado que parecía retumbar en sus oídos, logrando que las palabras de Rukawa sonaran como distantes.

Finalmente entre el forcejeo, en el momento en que Sakuragi miró los ojos destrozados del chico que estaba sosteniendo, lo supo.

No lo odiaba. Jamás lo había odiado, no como él creía haberlo hecho. Y en ese momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por no verlo tan...derrotado.

"D-déjame imbécil...déjame..." Rukawa seguía repitiendo, pero sus empujones se hacían cada vez menos violentos, y sus palabras cada vez más suaves. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Sakuragi no supo ni por qué lo hizo, pero de pronto se vio a si mismo sosteniendo a Rukawa en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho con una vehemencia que ni él comprendía del todo.

La imagen del cuerpo de Rukawa a punto de caer no podía abandonarlo. El chico moreno seguía llorando, sus sollozos como gritos ahogados que trataba de aguantar. Sakuragi cerró los ojos, sintiendo tal sensación de alivio que no pudo explicarse mientras abrazaba a Rukawa un poco más fuerte, dejando que éste se apoyara en su cuerpo y sintiendo como las manos del chico se aferraban a su ropa. Hanamichi sentía el cuerpo helado, como si acabara de zambullirse en una piscina con agua del ártico.

"Shh, estará bien," Murmuró después de un momento, cerrando los ojos contra la sensación de angustia que le provocaba el sentir tan desconsuelo en el chico más apático que conocía. Casi sin pensarlo acarició los negros cabellos bajo sus dedos y apoyó el rostro de Rukawa en su hombro, murmurando tonterías que buscaban consolarlo.

"Lo que sea que sea, te ayudaremos ¿me oyes? Lo siento Rukawa. Lo siento tanto. Vamos. No estás sólo ¿está bien? Shh, tranquilo. No estás solo...lo prometo..."


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nota:** Bien, aquí va el siguiente capítulo. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con la respuesta que he obtenido con el fic hasta el momento así que espero que les siga gustando. Mis agradecimientos van especialmente a **Shadir**, **caritademanga**, **Shingryu Inazuma** y mi queridísima **Khira** por todo el espectacular apoyo brindado. ¡Son lo máximo! No tienen idea cómo me ayudan sus comentarios a seguir con adelante con éste proyecto.

**xXx**

El pasillo del hospital estaba sumido en un silencio rotundo que nadie parecía querer romper.

Mitsui se paseaba de un lado a otro, como perdido en aquél lugar, visiblemente nervioso por encontrarse allí. Miyagi estaba sentado en los incómodos asientos plásticos junto a Ayako, ambos mirando el suelo inmaculado del hospital sin molestarse en verlo. Haruko estaba llorando en los brazos de su hermano, severamente alterada, luego de ser testigo- junto a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí presentes- del intento suicida de Rukawa. Kogure miraba a Mitsui pasearse con cierta expresión de preocupación, pero permanecía sentado al otro lado de Ayako, intentando pensar en algo que fuera apropiado para decir.

Pero no había nada que decir en ése momento.

Sakuragi los observaba a todos, apoyado contra la pared fría que tenía algunos pósters estúpidos acerca de la necesidad de tener sexo seguro. Su cuerpo se sentía helado, y su mente era un remolino de alteración. Debería estar enojado- furioso, incluso, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para estarlo.

Los chicos le habían llamado 'héroe', agradecidos de que estuviera allí en el momento preciso para detener a Rukawa.

Pero él no se sentía heroico.

_"Me das lástima, kitsune. No sé como sobrevives estando tan sólo."_

_"Yo tampoco sé."_

Todo era como una mala película para Hanamichi. La desaparición de Rukawa, su regreso, su demacrada apariencia, su intento de suicidarse. La incertidumbre, porque ninguno de ellos sabía el _por qué_ de toda la historia. El único que podría saber algo respecto de sus motivos podría ser el entrenador Anzai, pero no querían darle noticia hasta saber cuál era la condición de Rukawa. Un infarto era suficiente.

Hanamichi cerró los ojos, conciente aún del temblor que se negaba a abandonarlo. No podía olvidarlo. _Rukawa, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia adelante, la calma absoluta en su rostro mientras enfrentaba un caída de unos cuatro pisos. Su voz quebrada junto a su oído, rogándole que lo dejara morir mientras los sollozos lo dejaban indefenso en sus brazos..._

Se sentó en el piso y alzó la vista, viendo a una mujer con bata médica entrar corriendo a la sala donde habían llevado Rukawa hace unos veinte minutos. Se preguntó por un momento quien era ella, pero luego le restó importancia. Los eventos de antes seguían dando vueltas en su mente.

A los pocos minutos de que Rukawa comenzara a recuperar el aliento e intentara calmarse en brazos de Hanamichi, la puerta la terraza había sido azotada de golpe. Eran Mitsui y Kogure quienes entraron corriendo, habiendo sido testigos de la escena desde los salones del edificio del frente. Se agacharon cerca de ellos e intentaron hablar con Rukawa-sus voces temblando- pero éste escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sakuragi, y éste último sólo pudo mantenerlo abrazado mientras dejaba que Rukawa se calmara un poco.

Poco después, una marejada de estudiantes parecía estar subiendo la escalera, y al percatarse, los dos chicos de tercero se apresuraron a la puerta, cerrándola en cara de los curiosos y las histéricas jovencitas que por poco y presencian la muerte de su ídolo. Por largos minutos se escucharon los gritos de los profesores que exigían el regreso a los salones, y más de algún grito desesperado por ver cómo se encontraba Rukawa. Debieron pasar unos quince minutos, antes que de pronto, todo afuera se volviera silencio. Para entonces, Rukawa se sentía más pesado en sus brazos y Hanamichi se percató que el chico se había quedado dormido.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta a la terraza, que Mitsui abrió con excesivo cuidado, para develar entonces la imponente figura de Akagi, quien les mostró con un gesto que las escaleras habían sido despejadas de otras personas. El capitán del equipo no dijo nada, pero ayudó a Sakuragi a ponerse de pie con Rukawa en brazos y entre los cuatro chicos se encargaron de llevarlo fuera del instituto y hacia el hospital, en silenciosa caravana. Ante la oleada de ojos que miraban desde las ventanas del instituto decidieron no llamar una ambulancia, y con Rukawa en brazos de Hanamichi, emprendieron el camino a pie.

Rukawa no volvió a despertarse, aún luego que los médicos se lo llevaran. A los chicos les prometieron hacer un chequeo general al muchacho, quien parecía estar mal nutrido, y les pidieron contactar a los padres de Rukawa. Pero cuando Ayako llegó corriendo, con Miyagi y Haruko detrás, les dijo que ya lo había intentado, y que en la casa del chico no contestaba nadie.

"Deberíamos haber visto venir algo así ¿no?" Preguntó alguien de pronto, sacando a Sakuragi de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño, mirando el rostro serio de Miyagi. "Es decir, somos sus compañeros ¿no? Y si el chico deja de hablar de un día para otro, se ve más delgado, se ve más pálido y desaparece de pronto...es obvio que algo grave le sucede."

"Rukawa nunca ha sido muy abierto que digamos," Intervino Akagi gravemente, esquivando la mirada dolida de Haruko. "Siempre ha sido igual. Callado, retraído, antisocial, de hielo..."

"La gente es como es por una razón," Ayako interrumpió, y su voz traía cierto tono de reprimenda. "Si él es así, tiene que haber un motivo. Y ninguno de nosotros, que somos lo más cercano que éste chico tiene a un amigo, tiene ninguna idea del por qué él es tan frío. O intenta serlo. Si de verdad fuera el "rey del hielo" como gustan de llamarlo, algo así no hubiera pasado."

_...déjame ir, por favor, Sakuragi, suéltame, quiero morir, Sakuragi no puedo más por favor..._

"Ayako tiene razón." Sakuragi dijo después de un momento de silencio, encarando las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros. "Reconozco que no soy amigo del kitsune. Pero no puedo decir que soy su enemigo tampoco- no verdaderamente. El verlo...el..." La voz se le fue por un momento, y Hanamichi cerró los ojos, intentando sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rukawa cayendo desde la terraza. "Casi consigue matarse hoy. Por poco y yo...- c-casi lo logra. Y si hubiera muerto, díganme, ¿alguno de entre todos nosotros sabe lo más mínimo sobre Kaede Rukawa?"

Nadie habló por un largo rato después de eso.

"¿Familiares de Kaede Rukawa?" Inquirió una voz dulce luego de un momento, y el grupo de siete personas se levantó de golpe, rodeando a la enfermera que había hablado. Ella pareció desconcertada al verse rodeada por las miradas expectantes de tantos jóvenes que no podían ser mucho mayores que el muchacho internado en ese momento. "E-Eh, ¿ustedes son familiares?" Dijo lentamente, mirando extrañada el pelo rojo del muchacho que tenía en frente y el pelo azul del que estaba hacia su izquierda.

"Kaede no tiene familia." Interrumpió otra voz, y los siete pares de ojos- más la enfermera- se giraron para mirar a la nueva mujer que había hablado. Hanamichi la reconoció como la mujer que acaba de entrar corriendo hace un momento a la sala donde estaba Rukawa, y dio un paso adelante, frunciendo el ceño como intentado descifrar que relación tenía ella con el kitsune.

"Buenos días, chicos. Lamento mucho el haberlos tenido esperando. Mi nombre es Saito Kasuko ¿Vosotros sois amigos de Rukawa Kaede?"

"Hai, somos nosotros," Dijo Haruko suavemente cuando nadie más respondió la pregunta. "¿Cómo está él?"

La mujer, de la estatura de Haruko, de piel pálida y ojos castaños los miró amablemente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Acompáñenme, por favor. ¿No hay ningún adulto con ustedes?"

"De momento no," respondió Ayako, siguiendo a la mujer, que los guió hacia un despacho acogedor al final de uno de los pasillos del hospital. "Queremos avisarle sólo cuando estemos seguros que Rukawa se encuentra bien. Tiene un corazón débil y comunicarle esto..."

"Entiendo," Dijo la doctora Saito con una inclinación de su cabeza, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del despacho. "Por favor, póngase cómodos, debo hablar con ustedes un momento."

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y tímidamente se dispusieron en los diversos asientos que había en el despacho, quedando sólo Mitsui y Sakuragi de pie. Todos miraron a la doctora interrogantes y Kasuko les sonrió de forma gentil, tratando de tranquilizar la ansiedad palpable en el ambiente.

"Miren, chicos, Rukawa-chan se encuentra bien." Dijo luego de un momento. Hanamichi asintió con la cabeza de forma distraída, bastante seguro que eso no era más que una manera de calmarlos. "Lo ingresamos de momento, pues me temo que presenta signos de desnutrición bastante claros, que me dicen que no se ha estado alimentando bien. Pero eso es de esperarse, sinceramente..."

"¿Cómo?" Interrumpió Haruko, abriendo más los ojos. "¿Cómo iba a ser de esperarse una cosa así?"

La doctora la miró por un momento, contrariada, para luego pasar la vista por los rostros confundidos de los jóvenes frente a ella. "Me han dicho que son amigos suyos, ¿verdad?"

"Somos sus compañeros del equipo de básquet," Añadió Mitsui luego de un momento de silencio, cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada de la doctora Saito. "Somos...somos sus amigos. Estamos preocupados. Pero, verá usted...Rukawa..."

"Rukawa no tiene amigos," Hanamichi dijo simplemente, notando la mirada triste que le dirigió la doctora. "o eso es lo que piensa él, por lo menos. Es muy callado, muy introvertido, y nunca se ha acercado a nosotros. Pero lo estimamos. Y sí somos sus amigos, a pesar de saber bastante poco de él."

La doctora suspiró un momento, mirando por la ventana para luego volverse a ellos nuevamente con una mirada decidida.

"Pues bien, éste es el momento en que él más los necesita. Pensé que ustedes estaban enterados...pero veo que no es así." Se interrumpió un momento, poniéndose de pie para encararlos a todos.

"Kaede ha tenido una vida muy dura y en este momento está pasando por momentos muy malos. Necesito que ustedes estén enterados de todo, si es que quieren ayudarle. Pero sólo quiero aquí a quienes verdaderamente estén comprometidos a ello. Éste chico necesita mucho apoyo, y lo que voy a contarles es muy personal."

Nadie se movió. Hanamichi miró a su alrededor las caras de sus compañeros de equipo, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de contar con todos ésos muchachos como amigos. Y pronto, le harían sentir a Rukawa lo mismo. Quién lo hubiera dicho tan sólo un mes atrás...

"Somos sus amigos," Dijo Ayako tranquilamente. "Todos nosotros. Y queremos saber qué es lo que lo tiene tan mal que ha intentado..."

No terminó la frase, pero la doctora pareció entender. Volvió a tomar asiento junto a la ventana y los miró en silencio un momento, aparentemente complacida con la convicción en los rostros de los jóvenes a su alrededor. Hanamichi tenía unas ganas incontrolables de pararse y sacudirla hasta que les contara todo, pero hizo lo que pudo por contenerse. Si el tic en el ojo de Miyagi era un buen indicio, el chico más bajo estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Pues bien," Dijo Kasuko Saito luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. "¿Saben algo de la familia de Rukawa?"


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nota:** ¡Y aquí estoy otra vez! ¿Vieron que no me demoré demasiado? Bueno, espero que no me maten, pero éste capítulo está más o menos corto otra vez... pero antes de que comiencen a lanzarme tomates podridos, déjenme decirles que aquí se aclaran muchas de las dudas que me han planteado en sus preciosos y muy necesarios (para mí y para esta historia) comentarios.

Por ellos, quiero agradecer a: **Hipolita**,** Shadir (Elena)**,** Caritademanga**,** Shingryu Inazuma**,** Paulyta **y a mi siempre estimada **Khira** sin el apoyo de quienes no me molestaría en seguir ésta historia.

**xXx**

_"Pues bien," Dijo Kasuko Saito luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. "¿Saben algo de la familia de Rukawa?"_

"Poco y nada." Es Ayako quien contestó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros y visiblemente incómoda por no poder ofrecer otra respuesta. "Recuerdo haber visto a su madre en algún partido en Tomigaoka, cuando Rukawa-kun iba en primer año de preparatoria, pero después de eso..."

"Creo que no tiene hermanos," Añadió Mitsui, apoyándose en la pared. "Una vez me estaba quejando de mi hermano menor con él, y me dijo algo como que 'él no sabría ayudarme con eso'."

"Correcto, sí," La doctora dice, mirándolos a todos. "Kaede es hijo único y heredero de una fortuna considerable. El padre de Kaede era un empresario reconocido, pero él falleció hace bastante tiempo, cuando Rukawa habrá tenido unos seis años."

"Bueno, si sabíamos que debía tener dinero," Sakuragi añadió, estudiando sus manos como si éstas fueran extremadamente interesantes. "Después de todo, siempre tuvo ropa de marca y nunca tenía problemas para arreglar sus bicicletas cuando las hacía trizas..."

La doctora sonrió divertida, al parecer familiarizada con la costumbre de Rukawa de dormir en cualquier situación.

"Pues, si, tiene dinero, pero una buena parte ya se gastó en este mismo hospital. Verán, poco después de la muerte de su padre, la madre de Kaede cayó enferma. Le detectaron cáncer ovárico cuando Rukawa tenía nueve años y fue allí cuando le conocí. Desde entonces el chico se convirtió en el que ustedes conocen ahora. Yo misma vi como dejó de hablar con la gente y se centró sólo en su madre, creo que en parte por el miedo que tenía de perderla."

"Es comprensible," Murmuró Akagi, abrazando a su hermana cuando el semblante de ésta se entristeció. "Perder a un padre es una experiencia terrible, y si existe la amenaza de perder al otro..."

Sakuragi no dijo nada, pero- como siempre que pensaba en su padre- sintió una opresión el pecho, similar a nudo que le ahogaba. Se apoyó en la pared junto a Mitsui y cerró los ojos un momento, escuchando con atención.

"Por un tiempo, la madre de Kaede, Yoko-san, estuvo bien. Se sometió al tratamiento y todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a lo esperado. Creo que ella fue quien comenzó a animar a Kaede para que se interesara en algo que pudiera distraerle y él escogió el básquet." La doctora Saito se detuvo entonces, con un suspiro.

"Hace cuatro años, el cáncer de Yoko regresó con fuerza. Se sometió a varias operaciones, pero la enfermedad se había esparcido. Quiso escondérselo a Kaede, pero éste parecía saberlo. Desde entonces creo que sólo lo vi establecer una conversación con su madre..."

"No lo entiendo." Hanamichi interrumpió entonces, mirando a la doctora como si ella pudiera desvelarle el misterio que resultó ser Rukawa. "Si estaba todo tan mal, si no tenía a nadie más que su madre- ¿por qué no habría querer tener a alguien más que lo apoyara? Un amigo que le ayudara, en vez de tratar a todos con la misma efusividad de un mono de nieve..."

"No sabría decirles nada con certeza," Kasuko dijo, pensativa. "Sólo conozco al chico por mi trato con él en el hospital, pero a mí siempre me ha parecido excesivamente tímido. Aún cuando trata de ser amable, uno puede notar cuántos problemas tiene para expresarse libremente..."

"Bien, y ¿qué pasó con la madre de Rukawa?" interrumpió Miyagi con el ceño fruncido. "ya hace rato que se refiere a ella en tiempo pasado."

"Pues sí," Murmuró la doctora "Yoko debió internarse aquí cuando comenzó a someterse a los tratamientos de radioterapia, que la dejaban muy débil. Kaede intentó pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en el hospital, pero Yoko no se lo permitía. Lo hizo prometer atender al instituto y jugar al básquet, porque sabía que era lo que Kaede amaba. A cambio, Kaede la hizo prometer que lo dejaría estar con ella por las noches. Y eso hacía.

"Los últimos cuatro años he visto a ese chico deambular por éstos pasillos todas las noches e irse temprano en la mañana para cambiarse de ropa y partir al instituto. Por supuesto, hubo períodos en que Yoko estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para salir del hospital, pero lamentablemente las recaídas no tardaban en afectarla. Se fue debilitando lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó."

Quedó un silencio sorprendido entre todos los chicos que estaban allí sentados cuando ella terminó con es parte del relato. Sorpresivamente, fue Kogure- quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta entonces- quien rompió el silencio.

"Su madre murió recientemente ¿verdad?"

"Si, ella falleció un sábado, harán dos semanas atrás. Kaede debió encargarse de los arreglos funerarios, y de todo el papeleo burocrático, y creo que la preocupación de esas cosas mundanas lo mantuvo ocupado. Pero es sólo un chico de quince años, al fin y al cabo, y acaba de perder a su madre. Él fue diagnosticado hace un tiempo con un cuadro de depresión clínica que lo aqueja bajo circunstancias críticas, y bajo todo esto, ha sufrido una recaída."

"Por eso él..." Mitsui dijo lentamente, y la doctora Saito sólo asintió.

"Y si sus padres, ambos, están muertos..." comenzó a decir Ayako, y el tono preocupado hizo que Hanamichi abriera los ojos nuevamente y prestara especial atención. "Quiere decir que ahora es huérfano. ¿Qué va a pasar con él entonces? Todavía es menor de edad- no me diga que el Estado..."

"No," La doctora Saito le dijo gentilmente. "Kaede tiene una rama de la familia que puede hacerse cargo de él hasta que sea mayor de edad. Pero, por alguna razón que se niega a explicarme, me ha rogado que dilate lo más posible la tarea de notificarle la noticia a ésta otra persona."

"¿Quién es?" Haruko preguntó tímidamente.

"Su tío. Daisuke Rukawa."

**xXx**

La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral cuando Hanamichi finalmente se atrevió a entrar en ella.

Rukawa estaba dormido- sedado, según lo que dijo la doctora- para evitarle más tensiones luego de un día tan agitado. En cierta forma era casi como verlo dormido por ahí en el instituto si no fuera por ése "algo" que al mirarlo, indicaba que Rukawa no estaba bien. Algo en las líneas de su rostro, en la tensión de sus músculos, en la palidez de su piel...

Hanamichi se sentó en la silla que estaba dispuesta para ello, y se dedicó a observarlo un momento.

Todavía le era difícil asimilar todo lo que les había contado la doctora con el Kaede Rukawa que él creía conocer. Aparentemente el chico más popular de Shohoku, el que volvía locas a todas las niñas del instituto y parecía tan frío, no era el mismo que se dirigía al hospital de Kanagawa cada noche después de la práctica, a contarle a su madre enferma de cáncer todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Definitivamente el chico confiado que conocía no era el mismo que, según la doctora, se había paseado por los pasillos de este hospital desde los nueve años, preguntándoles a todos los doctores si su madre se iba a recuperar pronto.

Y definitivamente no podía ser el mismo que había perdido a su madre hace ya dos semanas sin decirle nada a nadie, y quien casi se quita la vida hoy, agobiado por todo lo que la muerte de su familiar más cercano le significaba.

"Cielos kitsune," Hanamichi dijo finalmente, cansado del silencio. "Podrías habernos dado una pista siquiera, ¿no? Hubieras visto las caras de todos cuando nos enteramos..."

No hubo respuesta, claro. Sakuragi casi se esperaba que esos ojos azules se abrieran del golpe y le dirigieran ésa mirada glacial a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

"Debiste sentirte muy solo ¿verdad?" Susurró después de un momento, recordando las palabras del chico luego que logró impedir su caída ésa misma mañana. "Y tenerme insultándote todo el tiempo, probablemente no te ayudó demasiado. Pero tú también eres un do'aho. En vez de buscar ayuda, en vez de querer amigos, nos empujabas a todos tan lejos que nadie se molestaba en acercarse..."

Pausó sus palabras, sintiendo un rubor calentar su rostro cuando notó una cierta omisión en su discurso. "Si bien es cierto que yo siempre te traté mal sin molestarme en decirte por qué. Y no ayudé mucho en tu trato con el equipo. Pero tú no lo haces nada de mal ¿eh? Así que tampoco creas que ahora te tengo lástima o algo por el estilo..."

Lástima. Eso era lo que Hanamichi odiaba, _detestaba_ ver en los ojos de todos cuando murió su padre. Lástima y acusaciones vanas, de cómo lo había dejado desplomarse, mientras se dedicaba a pelear con otros de sus amigos pandilleros. Macarro, le decían. Macarro y ahora huérfano. Pero no. Su madre nunca le permitió creer eso. Se paraba a su lado y echaba a gritos a todos aquellos chismosos, protegiéndolo, repitiéndole sin cansancio que lo que había pasado no fue su culpa y ella jamás pensaría lo contrario. Sacando adelante a Hanamichi, a pesar del sentimiento de dolor que aún permanecía en él. Un apoyo constante en la etapa mas difícil de su vida…

"No, mi lástima nunca." Hanamichi le dijo a Rukawa luego de un momento, tocando el brazo de éste en un gesto solemne. Era una promesa, aún si el otro chico no estaba consciente para escucharla. "Pero sí tienes mi apoyo. Y el de todos nosotros- ¡aunque no necesitas a los demás si tienes a este tensai!" Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora que Rukawa no podía ver.

"En fin, kitsune, no tienes por qué llevarte el peso de esto solo. Ya verás como se arreglaran las cosas. Vas a salir adelante, ¡aunque tengamos que empujarte todo el camino!"

Satisfecho con su monólogo, Sakuragi apoyó su mano en el brazo de Rukawa por algunos minutos, sin poder evitar darse cuenta de cuán frío estaba el otro chico. Con cuidado subió un poco las sábanas para que éstas lo cubrieran mejor y se fue en silencio, sin ver los húmedos ojos azules que lo vieron salir.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nota:** Quería comentarles a mis queridos lectores que me tendrán que tener paciencia...la verdad es que llevo bastante de este fic escrito y al parecer va para largo **:P** Espero no perder su interés en el camino...

Mientras tanto, quiero agradecer con todo mi ser a **Caritadmanga**,** Elena** y** Shingryu Inazuma **por su apoyo incondicional. Debería mencionar que mientras más comentarios recibo, más rápido me animo a actualizar... que manipulador sonó eso... ¡pero es cierto!

**xXx**

Lo primero que pensó cuando volvió abrir los ojos, fue que, esta vez, debería estar muerto. Pero no lo estaba.

Nunca lo estaba.

No murió aquella noche hace tantos años en que se quedó al lado de su cama, contemplando el filo de un cuchillo en sus manos; incapaz de dormir e incapaz de ir a enfrentar de a su madre en el hospital con esos pensamientos en mente. No murió aquella tarde en que, luego de enterarse que el cáncer de su madre se había vuelto incurable, se paró en la azotea del hospital a observar el panorama de abajo. No murió tantas veces en que la terraza del instituto se veía como el escenario perfecto.

Siempre había algo reteniéndolo, algo que lo amarraba tan efectivamente como una cuerda. La obligación hacia su madre, la culpa que le causaba la idea de hacerla sufrir. La imagen que había cultivado en el instituto. El miedo de llevar a cabo el último salto. El miedo a lo desconocido.

Siempre tenía tanto miedo...

Pero hoy no. Hoy no había sentido nada; esta vez estaba listo. Esta vez nada más importaba, y la idea de que todos en el instituto se enteraran de una vez por todas de la verdad de Rukawa Kaede sonaba como el final perfecto. Pero esta vez...

Esta vez alguien lo detuvo, cuando él mismo ya no podía hacerlo.

Sakuragi. Era casi gracioso, si Kaede recordara como reír. Su peor "enemigo", el do'aho que lo despreció desde el día en que se conocieron, el mismo que se encargaba de recordarle diariamente que no tenía valor como persona, era quien le había salvado la vida. Sakuragi Hanamichi. El mismo pelirrojo impulsivo y torpe que lo retuvo en sus brazos esta mañana, consolándolo con palabras vacías.

_Lo siento Rukawa. Lo siento tanto. Vamos. No estás sólo ¿está bien? Shh, tranquilo. No estás solo...lo prometo..._

Claro. No estaba solo...

¿Desde cuándo?

Cuando Sakuragi entró en su habitación hace algunas horas a susurrar palabras de apoyo que Rukawa no pudo creerle, Kaede supo que la doctora Saito lo había traicionado. Ahora todos sabían. Todos ellos, que jamás se habían interesado en preguntarle porque era tan retraído, que jamás habían intentado ganarse su amistad, que se conformaban con tratarlo como la estatua de hielo que pretendía ser, todos ellos sabían ahora la historia de su familia. Todos esos chicos que él sabía se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, que nunca encontraron extraño que se anduviera durmiendo en todos lados y no se interesaban por él más allá que como el 'super rookie' del equipo, ahora sabían su secreto más íntimo.

Ahora sabían que era huérfano.

Era casi como una de las teleseries que su madre gustaba de ver en las aburridas tardes en el hospital. Ésas que ella disfrutaba contándole, mientras Kaede pretendía estar interesado en la historia, siendo que sólo disfrutaba el sonido de su voz. Él siempre supo que algún día dejaría de escucharla.

Le aterraba pensar que sólo había pasado una semana y cuatro días desde su muerte, y ya se había olvidado de cómo ella decía su nombre.

Cerró los ojos y se volteó hacia la ventana, intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas. Había llorado demasiado, pero ya ni siquiera podía evitarlo. El sólo pensar en ella lo destrozaba. Las horas que pasaron desde que despertó en aquel lugar que él tanto odiaba las pasó intentando traer a su mente el olor de la piel de su madre, el sonido de su voz, el color de sus ojos cuando ella sonreía.

Le había costado tanto sonreír aquellos últimos días...

Tuvo que morder la almohada para reprimir el gemido de dolor que quería escapar de su garganta. Podía gritar en ése momento, pero sólo conseguiría que lo sedaran, como la enfermera había amenazado hacerlo hace unas horas. Rukawa había conseguido convencerla de que dormiría por su cuenta, sabiendo que sería imposible.

Pero era mejor que las pesadillas que había estado teniendo...

Con un suspiro, Rukawa abrió los ojos, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con una mano. Miró hacia la luna que se divisaba en la ventana, anunciando que la noche ya había caído sobre Kanagawa. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántas horas llevaba internado en aquel lugar.

Sin quererlo, volvió a pensar en las palabras de Sakuragi, dándoles vuelta en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar la trampa en ellas. _Mi lástima nunca. Pero sí tienes mi apoyo. _Sería tan agradable poder confiar en eso. En que alguien estaba ahí para él, en que alguien pudiera entenderlo. En que alguien le ofreciera soporte, y no caridad...

Pero claro que no; él era Kaede Rukawa. Semejante milagro jamás caería sobre él.

_Me das lástima, kitsune. No sé como sobrevives estando tan sólo._

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero no podía encontrar descanso. Quizás no lo merecía. No después de ser tan egoísta como para no ir a visitar a su propia madre la noche anterior a su muerte por sentirse cansado. No después de apenas lograr despedirse de ella entre sus lágrimas. No después de ser tan débil como para haberla dejado verlo llorar antes de que ella muriera. No después de haber causado que ella muriera con ojos tan tristes...

Un sollozo murió en su garganta mientras Rukawa enterraba la cabeza en su almohada e intentaba no llorar de nuevo. Quería salir de ahí, más le era imposible pensar en un solo lugar al que pudiera ir.

No sintió la presencia de nadie en su habitación, y su cuerpo dio un involuntario estremecimiento cuando una mano se apoyó en sus cabellos en un gesto consolador que lo tomó de sorpresa. Sobresaltado, Rukawa se arrimó violentamente a la pared, observando con grandes ojos a su repentino visitante. Una sombra estaba sentada al borde de su cama, y en la oscuridad era difícil distinguir las facciones.

Pero pronto lo logró. Era Sakuragi.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió con su habitual tono glacial, consciente de lo patético que debía parecer en ése momento. Desvió el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de él con un gesto rápido de su mano derecha.

"Escuchamos ruido aquí dentro," Sakuragi dijo pausadamente, al parecer imperturbado por la falta de control de Rukawa. El tono le puso los nervios de punta al moreno. "Supusimos que estabas despierto, pero no queríamos ahogarte entrando todos, así que..."

"Te lanzaron a ti a los leones." Rukawa terminó la frase con un dejo irónico. "Si, estoy despierto. No quiere decir que quiera compañía. Vete."

"No," Sakuragi le dijo, y Rukawa lo miró de reojo, enfureciéndose al ver la sonrisa de éste. "Vamos, llevamos horas esperando a que despertaras. A lo menos nos debes a todos un "do'aho" ¿no crees?"

"¿Crees que esto es una jodida broma?" Siseó entre dientes, apretando los puños contra las sábanas.

"Claro que no." Protestó el pelirrojo, alzando el tono de su voz. "Lo que menos sentí fueron ganas de reírme ésta mañana."

"Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente cómico," Rukawa alegó irónicamente, dejándose de caer de espaldas en su cama y cerrando los ojos. "¿podrías dejarme en paz?"

"De poder, puedo. Pero no quiero." Sakuragi le dijo, poniéndose cómodo en su asiento. "¿Te das cuenta que ésta es una de las conversaciones más largas que hemos tenido?"

Rukawa guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar. Quería que Sakuragi se fuera. _Ahora._ Quería estar solo. Quería...quería...

"Déjame en paz." Repitió finalmente, volteando la cara hacia la ventana.

"No."

Esto ya era ridículo.

"¿Por qué _mierda_ no!"

"Porque te dejamos tranquilo demasiado tiempo. Y mira donde estás ahora."

La única razón por la que Rukawa no se paraba a golpearlo era la letanía que parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo en ése momento. La rabia y la impotencia hervían en su pecho, pero su cuerpo parecía satisfecho tan solo estando allí, lacio, inerte, como si la carne estuviera muerta antes que la mente.

"Estoy aquí por tu culpa." Dijo por lo bajo, dejando los ojos cerrados por largos minutos.

"Claro que sí," Dijo Sakuragi y por fin Rukawa pudo detectar un eco latente de rabia en su voz, "Y mil veces te prefiero aquí que en un puto cajón ¿me oyes¿Qué coño estabas pensando?"

_Me das lástima, kitsune. No sé como sobrevives estando tan sólo._

"No pensaba. Es más fácil así."

"Joder. Eres un idiota."

"Y tú eres un bruto. ¿Qué mierda sabes de mí¿Eh?" Rukawa rabeó en un impulso, abriendo los ojos de golpe e incorporándose en la cama, quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo que lo observaba en silencio. "¿Crees que porque esa estúpida te contó la triste historia de mi vida ahora me conoces¿Crees que me entiendes¿Crees que me interesa lo que piensas!"

_Me das lástima, kitsune. No sé como sobrevives estando tan sólo._

"Pues NO. No me interesa. No me interesas. No me interesa nada de lo que digas o me prometas en éste momento ¿Me oyes¡No quiero la lástima de nadie y mucho menos la tuya!"

Silencio. Rukawa intentó recuperar el aliento, sintiendo un punzante dolor en las sienes mientras sus propias palabras retumbaban en la habitación. Afuera escuchó la voz de una enfermera, y una voz masculina que sonaba familiar discutiendo con ella.

"Tú si me interesas." Sakuragi dijo finalmente.

"Cállate..."

"Me interesas como persona. Me interesas como amigo. Sé que no me crees..."

"¡Cállate imbécil...!"

"...pero no tienes que hacerlo. No es necesario. Te lo probaré. Tienes a seis personas allá afuera preocupadas como enfermas. Tienes al entrenador Anzai. Tienes a un mar de admiradoras. Hasta tienes al idiota de Sendoh, que me llamó para saber cómo estabas y si podía venir a verte pronto."

"Sakuragi..."

"Rukawa." Sakuragi lo interrumpió, inclinándose hacia delante de pronto y agarrándolo fuertemente de los hombros, sorprendiendo a Rukawa, que sólo lo observó en silencio. "No te estoy mintiendo; no tengo razones para hacerlo. No te odio ¿me oyes? Nunca lo hice. Que te envidiara- claro. Tú tenías la atención de la niña que me gustaba. Tú tenías toda la habilidad para el básquet que yo deseaba. Pero ahora resulta que también tenías una montaña de problemas y ninguno de los que está aquí ahora va a dejarte llevarlos sólo un momento más. ¿Entiendes? No es lástima. Se llama amistad."

"Pues qué coincidencia," Rukawa le dijo, apartándose del agarre en sus hombros. "Ahora todos quieren ser mis amigos. Justo ahora que..."

"Ahora en que más lo necesitas, claro. Queremos que sepas que estamos aquí. Pero que queramos que lo aceptes ahora no significa que no hayamos sido tus amigos desde hace tiempo."

"¿Y dónde coño estabais antes!"

"Donde nos dejaste." Sakuragi le dijo con un tono de piedra, que dejó helado a Rukawa. "Lejos de ti. Pero si nos hubieras llamado, Rukawa, si hubiéramos tenido alguna idea de qué pasaba contigo..."

Rukawa cerró los ojos y se volteó hacia la ventana, tratando de suprimir el torbellino que sentía crecer en su interior con cada palabra del pelirrojo.

Era demasiado.

Quería creer cada palabra, quería olvidarse del pasado. Quería contarlo todo y sacarse el peso que le oprimía el pecho. Quería decirle que dejara de hablar porque esas palabras lo estaban matando. Quería explicarle por qué sólo podía pensar en morir. Quería demasiadas cosas imposibles, y sólo podía creer que todo lo que escuchaba eran mentiras.

Tenían que ser mentiras. Tenía que ser falso, porque siempre había estado tan sólo, y si ellos hubieran estado allí él jamás se habría sentido tan desamparado como se sentía en ése momento. Nunca se habría sentido tan destrozado como cuando vio los ojos inertes de su madre que lo miraban como láminas de vidrio...

Cerró los ojos, consciente que el calor en sus mejillas eran lágrimas pero incapaz de detenerlas. Algo cálido lo envolvió, y en algún rincón de su mente sabía que tenían que ser los brazos de Sakuragi, pero la fuerza para zafarse de ellos lo había dejado, y estaba tan cansado de rechazar cada atisbo de calidez...estaba tan frío...

"Ustedes nunca preguntaron." Rukawa susurró casi para sí, sintiendo como los brazos de Sakuragi lo estrecharon más fuerte y como una mano se posaba gentilmente en su nuca. La sensación de seguridad que lo embargó entonces fue la misma que logró tranquilizarlo antes, en la terraza, más- incapaz de entender el sentimiento y renuente a evaluarlo en ése momento- Rukawa se dejó llevar, inclinándose en el pelirrojo con un dejo de desesperación que los sorprendió a ambos.

"No, no lo hicimos," Sakuragi le dijo por lo bajo, acariciando sus cabellos. "Y no tienes idea cuánto lo sentimos, Rukawa. Pero no te estoy mintiendo ¿me oyes? Quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Quiero conocerte, como eres, y no como pretendes ser ¿me escuchas? Ya entendí que no eres el engreído rey del hielo que yo pensaba..."

"...pero tú si eres un do'aho..." Lo dijo bajito, pero aún así escuchó la risa reprimida de Sakuragi, que sonaba extrañamente ahogada por sus cabellos, donde el pelirrojo tenía apoyado el rostro.

"Teme kitsune...que quiera ser tu amigo no quieres decir que no te patearé el trasero cuando salgas de aquí..." Le dijo luego de un rato, y Rukawa sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando saliera de aquí...

De pronto ése momento no parecía tan horrible como hace un par de horas.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota:** Feliz año nuevo queridos míos Quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores que me han dejado comentarios preciosos en el último tiempo; los responderé muy pronto, lo prometo. También me comprometo a actualizar en un plazo cortísimo con la continuación que ya está preparada, siempre y cuando sigan llegando ésos comentarios que me sirven de inspiración. ¡No pierdan la paciencia!

**xXx**

"¿Cómo está?"

La pregunta se elevó en un coro de voces cuando Hanamichi puso un pie fuera de la habitación de Rukawa, y fue pronunciada tan fuerte que un par de enfermeras se dieron vuelta para reprenderlos por el ruido.

"Dormido," Hana respondió lánguidamente, suprimiendo un bostezo que amenazaba con partirle la cara en dos. "Hablamos- ¡y sin golpes!- y me quedé con él hasta que logró dormirse finalmente. Quien hubiera dicho que el kitsune dormilón tuviera tantos problemas para hacerlo."

"Sakuragi-kun," Murmuró Haruko, dando un paso al frente "¿Parece estar mejor¿No te dijo nada s-sobre...lo que hizo...?"

"¿Y de ánimo¿Está mejor¿Escuchó lo que querías decirle?" Ayako lo interrogó con insistencia, haciendo que Hanamichi retrocediera un paso ante su amenazadora postura.

"Vamos, calma todos; Sakuragi-kun nos contará lo ocurrido ¿verdad Sakuragi?" Intervino el siempre conciliador Kogure, sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto. ¡El Tensai es un excelente relator! WAHA-" ¡WACK! "¡Itai¡Ayako!"

"Cállate genio¿no ves que esto es un hospital!"

"¡SHH! Silencio, jóvenes, o deberé pedirles que se retiren. ¡Esto no es una feria!" Intervino entonces una enorme enfermera cuyo macizo cuerpo logró intimidar incluso a Ayako, quién retrocedió junto a Hanamichi ante su presencia, pareciendo encogerse ambos varios centímetros.

"Oigan¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería un momento? No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre..." Aportó Mitsui, mirando de reojo la figura en retirada de la corpulenta enfermera y murmurando por lo bajo. "Y necesito distraerme; acabo de perder una de mis fantasías...las enfermeras ya NO son sexy..."

"Buena idea, deberíamos comer algo. Ya son más de las nueve." Akagi murmuró, mirando su reloj. "Haruko¿por qué no llamas a casa y avisas a mamá que probablemente nos quedaremos aquí esta noche?"

"Hai," murmuró la muchacha, restregándose el rostro cansado con las manos. "¿Nadie más necesita llamar?"

"Yo voy contigo," Dijo Ayako, no sin antes apuntar un dedo amenazador a Sakuragi. "pero tú me cuentas TODO cuando vuelva ¿está claro? No creas que no escuchamos la discusión que tuvieron."

"Claro, lo que digas," murmuró Sakuragi, mirando de reojo el abanico de Ayako "¿Por qué no guardas eso ¿Eh, ricitos?"

¡WACK!

"¡Itai!"

"¿Nadie necesita que llame a su casa por ustedes?" Ofreció dulcemente la asistente de rizos, ignorando los quejidos de Sakuragi mientras su abanico desaparecía mágicamente.

"Nosotros ya avisamos," Dijo Mitsui, señalándose a si mismo a Kogure y a Miyagi. "Fuimos cuando Sakuragi entró a hablar con Rukawa."

"Yo." Dijo Sakuragi, tímidamente levantando la mano ante la mirada divertida de los demás. "¿Sabes mi número, verdad?"

"Hai, no hay problema," dijo Ayako, dándose vuelta para irse, cuando escucho un quejido lastimero tras de sí.

"¿Cómo es que sabes el número de éste idiota, Aya-chan!" Se escuchó a tres cuadras a la redonda en la voz de Ryota Miyagi.

¡WACK!

"¡Porque soy la asistente, idiota!" Le gritó Ayako sin pensar, retrocediendo de inmediato cuando la amenazadora sombra de la enfermera de antes se materializó en frente de ella.

"Creo haberles pedido SILENCIO." Dijo aquella dulce mujer, logrando de alguna manera despeinar los cabellos de Ayako con una voz que no llegó a ser un grito, pero que definitivamente era más intimidante que uno.

"Bien, vamos chicos. Nos vemos abajo entonces." Dijo Haruko con una sonrisa forzada, arrastrando a una conmocionada Ayako por el brazo hacia los teléfonos, mientras los chicos partían- o más bien huían- en la otra dirección, hacia los ascensores.

Esperaron en silencio mientras le pequeña flecha titilaba, indicando que el carro del ascensor venía en descenso. El silencio, en opinión de Hanamichi, se sentía extrañamente tenso entre ellos.

Cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas metálicas, dos doctores se bajaron en ése piso, dejándoles el carro libre. Akagi presionó el botón para el cuarto piso, donde se encontraba el puesto central de cafetería del hospital, y todos se subieron, acomodándose contra las paredes.

"¿Crees que Rukawa va a estar bien?"

Sakuragi se quedó mirando los números del tablero._...3...4..._ Sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso. Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron como en automático, pero Hana estaba consciente del peso de todas las miradas sobre él.

Pensó en la furia contenida en las palabras de Rukawa. Pensó en su rostro cansado y pálido, que lo miraba con desconfianza. Pensó en cómo se sentía el tenerlo abrazado; en la extraña sensación de tibieza que sintió entonces y en el alivio de sentirlo- cálido y _vivo_- frente suyo. Pensó entonces en las lágrimas tibias que cayeron sin descanso por ése rostro tan impasible antes de que el otro chico siquiera pudiera intentar dormitar.

_Ustedes nunca preguntaron._

"No," Contestó finalmente Sakuragi, tomando asiento en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, y apreciando las luces de Kanagawa a la distancia. Luego se giró hacia quien le había preguntado, encontrando que los ojos de Mitsui se veían opacados por la preocupación. "El kitsune no va a estar bien si no hacemos algo. No está bien ahora- pero mejor si está. Al menos está vivo."

"Pero ¿quiere estarlo?" Dijo Miyagi con un dejo amargo, juntando sus manos sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa en que estaban.

"No sabría decirlo," Hanamichi dijo por lo bajo, cansado, y consciente del peso que el miedo creaba en su conciencia. "Creo que no."

Hubo silencio después de eso.

Kogure se puso de pie de golpe, encogiéndose un poco ante el ruido de su silla raspando contra el suelo y las miradas reprochadoras de algunas otras personas. "Bien¿por qué no comemos algo? Creo que tienen...eh...algo...que asemeja bastante a un sándwich de pollo..."

"Te acompaño." Dijo Mitsui, poniéndose de pie. "¿Todos quieren de ésa imitación de comida?"

"Y un jugo," Intervino Miyagi, siendo secundado por los otros dos. Mitsui y Kogure se alejaron entonces a comprar las cosas, dejando a Akagi, Miyagi y Hanamichi sumidos en un incómodo silencio que duró algunos minutos.

"No tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer en estos momentos. Me siento inútil." Dijo Akagi finalmente con un dejo de cansancio. Hanamichi estaba tentado de burlarse de su desconcierto, como lo haría en otras circunstancias, pero su propio cansancio lo dejó confinado en su asiento. "Apenas conozco a Rukawa. Pensé que era un chico talentoso en el básquet, quizás demasiado distante, pero nunca me molesté en pensar cómo eran las cosas para él..."

"En parte, no teníamos por qué hacerlo," Lo interrumpió Miyagi, "Somos sus compañeros de equipo, nada más. Varias veces intentamos invitarlo a que saliera con nosotros, pero nunca aceptaba. Jamás conversa con ninguno de nosotros. Jamás nos dio una indicación de que tenía problemas..."

"Pero los tiene." Dijo Sakuragi con finalidad. "Más de lo que nos habríamos imaginado, si nos hubiéramos molestado siquiera en hacer eso. Está solo- verdaderamente. Su madre está muerta, tiene dejos de depresión que lo tiene sumido en ideas suicidas y una parte de él piensa que sólo nos interesa por lástima. Es necesario que vea que no es así..."

La risa de Miyagi cortó el discurso de Hanamichi, quien se volvió molesto hacia el chico más bajo, dándole una mirada de hielo de la que Rukawa habría estado orgulloso.

Ente risas, Miyagi sólo pudo balbucear qué era aquello que tanta gracia le había causado. "¡JAJAJA...tú...y...Rukawa...'Grr, maldito kitsune'...JAJAJA...y ahora...señor psicólogo...!"

"¡URUSAI!"

¡THUD!

Para cuando Kogure y Mitsui volvieron, se encontraron a Hanamichi rojo de rabia y a Miyagi en el suelo, con un considerable chichón en la frente. Akagi sólo los miraba con expresión resignada y una enorme gota que recorría su cabeza.

"Eh... ¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

**xXx**

El jueves por la mañana, Kaede despertó lentamente, como si unos pesos de hierro estuvieran pegados en sus párpados. Con dificultad logró abrir los ojos, pestañeando rápidamente contra la luz que invadía su habitación, rezongando para sus adentros por el tener que levantarse para ir al instituto...

Pero...

Los eventos del día anterior se aglomeraron en su mente en unos segundos, y debió cerrar los ojos un momento, descansando de espaldas en la cama. Cuando volvió a abrirlos recordó que estaba en el hospital, internado luego de intentar suicidarse...

"Otra vez," Murmuró, virándose para apreciar el panorama matutino de allí. Ya iban... ¿cuántos? Ésta era la primera vez, sin embargo, que podía decir recordar la sensación de estar cayendo. Su madre había muerto hace doce días. Su tío vendría a buscarlo en cualquier momento...

Nada había cambiado.

Una imagen fugaz de Sakuragi y los ecos de conversación amistosa que había escuchado al otro lado de su puerta la noche anterior se cruzaron por su mente, pero no quiso esperanzarse. Ya no valía la pena...

"¿Rukawa-kun?" Escuchó una voz gentil junto a su lecho que lo sobresaltó. No sabía que tenía visitas, pues no había notado a nadie en su habitación. Con el corazón en la garganta, Rukawa creyó reconocer al dueño de aquella voz y se congeló en el lecho, con el rostro escondido por su flequillo.

No respondió. La voz no le salía. Sorprendentemente, tan sofocante fue el peso de su vergüenza en ése momento, que sintió como sus ojos querían llenar de lágrimas por enésima vez ésa semana. Parpadeó para disiparlas, más no realizó otros movimientos.

"Rukawa-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?" El profesor Anzai dijo gentilmente, obligando a Kaede a mirarlo, casi contra su voluntad, tan solo por el tono preocupado en su voz normalmente tranquila. Él lo había preocupado. Él lo había hecho venir hasta aquí en un día de escuela.

Se sentía como una verdadera basura.

Trató de sentarse en el lecho, más sentía el cuerpo inusualmente pesado, haciéndolo sospechar que alguna enfermera le había inyectado algo después de que se durmió la noche anterior. Con dificultad logró apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama, avergonzado cuando el profesor Anzai debió asistirlo pese a sus esfuerzos.

"Anzai-sensei," Murmuró finalmente, tratando de despejar su garganta con una leve tos para luego hablar más fuerte. "¿Q-Quién le dijo--?"

"Nadie, muchacho," El anciano le dijo, dándoles unas leves palmadas en el brazo para luego tomar asiento junto a su cama, encarándolo. "Me temo que los rumores en el instituto ya han alcanzado incluso a este anciano despistado...hohohoho."

Rukawa lo observó en silencio, sintiendo una puñalada fría en el pecho. El instituto. _Kami-sama todo el instituto vio lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Todos lo sabrán ahora- ni siquiera pensé en eso...sólo quería que terminara...sólo quería..._

"Estamos controlando la situación, Rukawa-kun," Le dijo su sensei entonces, haciendo que Rukawa despertara de sus pensamientos y enfocara con dificultad su mirada en él. "No tienes que preocuparte de ello, ya verás como lo habrán olvidado cuando regreses a tus clases."

"Hai. Arigatou, sensei." Murmuró distraídamente, desviando la vista para mirar sus manos, pálidas y lánguidas yaciendo en su regazo. El profesor no dijo nada por algunos minutos, y Rukawa estaba listo para salir corriendo de allí.

El peso de la mirada del profesor Anzai era como una presencia física sobre sus hombros, como un enorme espejo que lo obligaba a encarar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se sentía avergonzado, tan sólo por lo que sus acciones pudieron significarle a éste, el único profesor que se había interesado por él en Shohoku. Un hombre que respetaba y por quién podía decir sin un dejo de duda que tenía un sincero aprecio.

"Rukawa-kun," Dijo Anzai luego de unos minutos más, haciendo que el chico levantara lentamente el rostro. "Cuando me he enterado de esto..."

"Lo siento," Rukawa dijo suavemente, por primera vez sincero, por primera vez _arrepentido_. "Lo siento mucho, sensei, yo..."

"Soy yo el que lo siente, muchacho," El profesor le interrumpió, haciendo que Rukawa lo mirara, incrédulo. "Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, Rukawa, y cuando me dijiste lo de tu madre," Pausó entonces, y Kaede permaneció en silencio, atragantándose entre las cosas que quería decir. "Debí saberlo. Aún así, cuando supe lo que casi sucede..."

No terminó la frase. Esta vez Kaede no pudo detenerse cuando sintió los ojos negados de lágrimas, y desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir las ganas de para esta farsa y hablar de una vez por todas. Tan sólo...pedir ayuda. Pedir...

Pero del profesor Anzai ya había pedido tanto...

"Sensei-" Murmuró por lo bajo, inseguro de qué era lo que quería decir en ése momento.

"Vamos Rukawa-kun," Anzai le dijo entonces, tomando gentilmente de su brazo y apoyándose en él, dejando una marca cálida en la piel de Rukawa. "Esto es serio. No se trata del equipo, ni de los juegos que vendrán. Se trata de ti. Me has preocupado. Tus amigos andan hoy deambulando por el hospital en lugar de asistir al instituto. Nunca has estado sólo muchacho, ni en la cancha ni fuera de ella, y tan sólo quiero que te des cuenta de eso."

Silencio. Anzai-sensei lo miró por un momento más, y se disponía para irse cuando Rukawa logró encontrar un hilo de voz que nadie habría asociado al Rey del Hielo de Shohoku.

"Estoy cansado..."

El entrenador suspiró tristemente, y asintió con la cabeza luego de un momento, sus ojos aún guarnecidos por sus impenetrables cristales.

"Ya hiciste tu trabajo, Kaede-kun," Le dijo finalmente, y Rukawa cerró los ojos, consciente que estaba llorando frente a su entrenador, pero incapaz de detenerse.

_Joder, si ya parezco una mocosa_. Había llorado más en los últimos doce días que en sus quince años de vida. Pero en los últimos doce días se habían derrumbado todos los pilares que lo mantenían firme y ya no había cabida para preocuparse de las apariencias o, si quiera, de actuar de acuerdo a sus propias expectativas.

Torpemente se secó las lágrimas, sintiendo una mano pesada y afectuosa tocarle los cabellos. "Ya cuidaste de ella. Ahora tienes un mar de gente lista para cuidar de ti. Déjalos, muchacho, te mereces un descanso."

Luego el profesor se había ido. Y Rukawa no pudo volver a dormirse aquella mañana.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nota:** Aquí tienen todos ustedes, personas maravillosas, el siguiente capítulo. Ni siquiera he querido esperar con éste, porque sé que el anterior era más aburrido que lo habitual. Las gracias esta vez van para **Elena**,** CaritadeManga **y **Momichilee,** que no tienen idea de cuánto me ayudan con sus palabras preciosas.

**xXx**

El sábado por la mañana, como nunca en la historia, Sakuragi Hanamichi se levantó muy temprano. Se apresuró a salir de su casa, vestido con unos jeans algo desgastados y una camiseta blanca que se había comprado hace poco y que colgaba lo suficientemente suelta como para no molestarlo en un caluroso día primaveral.

Se despidió fugazmente de su adormilada madre, que apenas y alcanzó a murmurar una despedida inteligible, y tomó un taxi a la salida de su casa. Estaba ansioso de llegar lo antes posible a su destino, evadiendo la molestia del gentío habitual del tren, siempre peor por las mañanas.

"¿A dónde, joven?" Le pregunto amablemente el taxista, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

"Al hospital de Kanagawa." Sakuragi le contestó tranquilamente, mirando el paisaje por la ventana mientras el conductor aceleraba por las calles.

Hoy daban de alta a Rukawa. Hanamichi no se había molestado en decirle al zorro, pero había hablado con la doctora Saito para que le dieran de alta antes de lo previsto. Lo progresivamente desanimado que permanecía el otro chico le había convencido que era importante ayudarle a salir de ésa cama de hospital cuanto antes.

_Quien podría culparlo_, pensó para sí, notando como el taxi se aproximaba a las puertas del edificio que era su destino. _Si se pasó siete años viendo a su madre encerrada en un hospital._

"Espero que no sea nada grave." Le comentó el taxista una vez que estacionó el vehículo. Sakuragi le dedicó una sonrisa mientras pagaba la cuota, saliendo apresuradamente del automóvil.

"¡Gracias! Sólo vengo por un amigo."

Notó el término con el que se había referido a Rukawa, pero le restó importancia al extraño sentimiento que lo embargó en ese momento. ¿_Amigo? _Se cuestionó por enésima vez, recordando las horas en que la noche anterior se había pasado recordando la sensación de tener a Rukawa en sus brazos. El perfume del otro chico. Esos ojos azules...

_¿Dónde se habrán quedado esos sueños de Haruko?_ Pensó, algo divertido.

La verdad, no era la primera vez que Sakuragi pensaba en ése contexto respecto a su compañero de equipo, si bien nunca había dado mucha cabida a la posibilidad. Horas de meditar respecto a su propia sexualidad nunca lo habían llevado a nada. Sabía que las chicas le atraían. Sabía también que siempre había encontrado a Rukawa atractivo, aún cuando estaban moliéndose a golpes. El ataque de pánico respecto a eso ya lo tuvo en otra ocasión.

_Y mi madre aún no sabe porque corría por la casa a medio vestir, gritando algo de un endemoniado kitsune hechicero..._

Hanamichi suspiró. Era tonto pensar sobre eso ahora. Lo único que le preocupaba en ése momento era sacar a Rukawa del hoyo negro en que parecía estar sumido luego de la muerte de su madre. Lo demás-

_Puedo esperar_, Se repitió para si, cruzando el lobby del hospital y movilizándose por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta del edificio, esquivando el gentío que congestionaba la subida al elevador.

Llegó finalmente al frente de la habitación 102, y no se molestó en tocar la puerta, entrando antes de que alguna enfermera pudiera detenerlo. Rukawa dormía plácidamente, como todo chico normal de quince años a las 9AM de un sábado común y corriente- si uno ignoraba, eso es, la cama de hospital en que yacía y la apariencia demacrada de dicho muchacho. Sakuragi lo observó un momento en silencio, sorprendiéndose a si mismo con las actitudes que estaba adoptando.

_¿Me gusta un chico? _Se volvió a preguntar, mirando ésa piel pálida que apenas se diferenciaba del tono de las sábanas, esos despeinados cabellos oscuros que en todo momento entorpecían la visión de sus ojos azules, los que permanecían cerrados. La expresión plácida era un cambio bienvenido de la tensión de éstos últimos días. Rukawa, en ése momento se veía...

"¡Arriba todos los kitsunes perezosos!" Gritó de pronto, sacándose a si mismo de su ensimismamiento, y de paso, alertando a la mitad del hospital de su presencia.

Rukawa dio un salto formidable en su cama, abriendo enormes ojos azules que miraron a Hanamichi por largos minutos de desorientación. Cuando finalmente su cerebro despertó junto con él, la mirada que le dedicó le hizo pensar al pelirrojo que estaba nevando allí dentro.

"Do'aho." Entonó en su habitual monótono, con tal tono ofendido que a Sakuragi le costó demasiado trabajo no reírse de él. Y al final lo hizo de todos modos.

"¡WAHAHAHA! ¡Desperté al kitsune sin salir herido! ¡Todavía soy un genio!" Dijo con una pose ganadora que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Rukawa, quien se frotó el rostro con sus manos, aparentemente aún tratando de despertar. Mirándolo ahora, Sakuragi casi se sintió apenado de haberlo despertado, pues el cansancio aún era obvio en las líneas de su rostro. "...Rukawa?"

"Hn," Rukawa murmuró entre dientes, tratando de disimular la expresión de dolor que cruzó su rostro al girar la cabeza demasiado rápido para mirar a Hanamichi. Sakuragi no dijo nada, pero señaló las pastillas que estaban encima de la bandeja de Kaede, y éste las tomó sin intercambiar otra mirada.

"¿Qué hora es, do'aho? Algo me dice que no debería estar despierto todavía."

"¡Hora de partir!" Sakuragi le dijo orgulloso, comenzando a rondar la habitación. Rápidamente fue recogiendo todas las cosas de Rukawa que encontró por su camino y tirándolas a la cama, mirando de reojo como el moreno se sentaba en el lecho y lo observaba con una expresión interrogante_._

"¿Sakuragi?" Una voz ahogada le preguntó desde debajo de la camisa que le había aterrizado al otro chico en la cabeza. "¿Podrías decirme que coño estás haciendo?"

"¡Empacando!" Le dijo simplemente, tirándole los pantalones del instituto con que lo habían traído hasta aquí, y ahogando la risa cuando éstos lograron pegarle en el rostro a Rukawa, quien ni se inmutó. "¡Vamos perezoso! Arriba, que vamos a salir de aquí."

"Vamos a... ¿Qué?" Rukawa murmuró entonces, aparentemente aún adormilado, mientras comenzaba distraídamente a ponerse la camisa. "Pensé que debería quedarme más tiempo."

"Pues ya no," Sakuragi le dijo simplemente, dando un salto triunfal cuando logró encontrar el bolso que Ayako había traído amablemente, en el que empezó a tirar todo lo que previamente había arrojado a la cama. "Nos vamos ahora. Y antes que preguntes, no, no nos estamos escapando. Técnicamente."

"..."

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó finalmente, volteándose, y encontrándose con que Rukawa seguía sentado allí, con los pantalones en la mano y la camisa puesta en completo desorden. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Eh-" Rukawa sacudió la cabeza negativamente, mirando sus pantalones y encogiéndose de hombros, deslizándose cuidadosamente para quedar sentado al borde de la cama. Comenzó entonces la lenta tarea de agacharse para comenzar a ponerse los pantalones por sobre los que había estado usando en el hospital, mientras Hanamichi lo miraba atento. Nuevamente notó cuán delgado estaba Rukawa y la debilidad que aún demostraba.

Pero se veía mejor. A pesar de todo, el chico finalmente estaba comenzando a verse mejor. La palidez de su rostro había disminuido tras unos días de alimentarse bien y el vacío de su mirada, que se había hecho tan presente desde que Rukawa había ingresado al hospital, parecía comenzar a difuminarse.

Bueno, se veía mejor hasta que comenzó a deslizarse hacia adelante, sus pantalones aún en sus manos, aparentemente sorprendido por un voto de vértigo de ésos que había estado teniendo. Sakuragi se apresuró a sujetarlo, sentándolo en la cama nuevamente, y manteniéndolo firme mientras un poco de color regresaba a sus mejillas.

La doctora había dicho que esos mareos y los dolores de cabeza eran consecuencia de la combinación de estrés, depresión y desnutrición. Sakuragi esperaba con todas sus fuerzas lograr que ésos síntomas desaparecieran de una vez por todas.

"Vamos," Murmuró por lo bajo, arrodillándose frente a Kaede y ayudándole a ponerse los pantalones de forma correcta y luego los zapatos. El moreno no comentó, pero por su postura, Sakuragi sabía que estaba incómodo. Era increíble lo fácil que era leer al silencioso kitsune si uno lo miraba con detención. "Ahora sí. ¿Listo para salir de aquí?"

"Hai," Murmuró Rukawa suavemente, intentando ponerse de pie y sólo logrando que Sakuragi debiera sujetarlo nuevamente. Hanamichi suspiró y gentilmente ayudó al chico más bajo a caminar hacia la esquina donde una silla de ruedas había sido dispuesta por una enfermera.

"Esta vez te toca ir con ruedas," Sakuragi le dijo en tono de broma, sorprendido cuando Rukawa no protestó ante la idea. Hanamichi lo sentó con cuidado y mirándole entonces obtuvo su respuesta. Rukawa había vuelto a dormirse. "Kitsune perezoso." Le susurró bajito, reprimiendo el repentino impulso que tuvo de apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Tomó el bolso, echándoselo al hombro, y comenzó a guiar la silla de Rukawa cuidadosamente por los pasillos, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de las enfermeras del lugar; incluso de aquella ballena amenazante que lo miraba con cierta expresión severa, mientras le dedicaba a Kaede una mirada afectuosa. _Hasta a las viejas amargadas las conquistas_, pensó divertido Hanamichi y lamentó no poder burlarse de Rukawa al respecto.

Pasó por la ventana de los medicamentos, mostrando la receta que la doctora Saito había dejado en su cuidado. Aunque sabía que eran necesarios, a Sakuragi le costó bastante aceptar que los medicamentos que el número 11 de Shohoku necesitaba eran antidepresivos, los que ahora tenía en su poder.

A la salida del hospital no tuvo mayores problemas en conseguir un taxi, subiendo a Kaede al asiento trasero con cuidado. Luego de regresar la silla de ruedas al personal del hospital, se subió junto al moreno y lo sostuvo como pudo, comprobando que siguiera dormido.

"¿A dónde?" Le preguntó el taxista y Hanamichi ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, dando la dirección de su casa.

"¿Está bien el muchacho?" Inquirió el hombre entonces, mirando a Rukawa por el espejo retrovisor.

"Claro, sólo está adormilado," Hanamichi lo tranquilizó, sonriendo sin darse cuenta ante el rostro relajado de su compañero de equipo. "Ha tenido unos días duros."

"Como muchos," Comentó el conductor, manejando tranquilamente las calles. Había poco tránsito a ésas horas por los barrios de Kanagawa. El trayecto se le hizo más corto de lo que recordaba a Hanamichi, quien pagó el viaje y luchó por tomar en brazos a Rukawa sin despertarle.

_A estas alturas me voy a quedar sin dinero_, pensó irónicamente mientras acomodaba a Rukawa y cerraba con el pie la puerta del taxi, _dos paseos en taxi en un día, la receta de Rukawa...espera a que lo sepa mi madre..._

Meneó la cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos, guiando entonces sus pasos hacia la entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta principal de una poco elegante patada e ingresó por la puerta que por suerte estaba sin llave. Pausó lo suficiente para remover sus zapatos en la entrada con algo de dificultad, por no contar con el uso de sus manos, y estando en ello se topó de inmediato con su madre, quien –aún en bata- lo miraba desconcertada desde la mesa donde desayunaba.

"¿Hanamichi?" Exclamó la mujer, sorprendida, bajando el tono de su voz ante la mirada reprochadora de su hijo. Sakuragi Hiroki de inmediato se puso de pie para encararlo con un aire de preocupación. "Hana ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién es el muchacho?"

"No ha sucedido nada," Le dijo suavemente con un guiño, llevando su carga hacia las escaleras, consciente que su madre seguía sus pasos. Decidió que la explicación podía esperar hasta que su "invitado" estuviera asentado en el lugar. Con sumo cuidado, que sorprendió mucho a su madre, llevó a Rukawa a la habitación de invitados en la segunda planta y le tendió sobre la cama occidental de la habitación.

Luego de concluir su tarea, guió a su madre escaleras abajo, donde se sentó con ella en el sillón de la sala, enfrentando su mirada interrogante.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" preguntó Hiroki, visiblemente consternada. Sakuragi suspiró, lamentando no haber hablado antes con ella, pero honestamente no había planeado nada con anticipación. Con Rukawa estaba actuando según sus instintos.

"Mamá, el chico que traje se llama Kaede Rukawa," comenzó a explicar, mirándola de reojo. "Es mi compañero del equipo de básquet, también de primer año. Verás..."

"¿has dicho Rukawa? ¿No es él al chico que le dices 'kitsune'?" Preguntó su madre, confundida, provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de Hanamichi.

"Eeh, bueno sí- pero es sólo un sobrenombre, tú sabes..."

"...no es él el chico del que gritabas que era un 'maldito insensible', un 'engreído zorruno', un 'ladrón de novias', un..."

"Si, si, pero ¡eso no importa!" Hanamichi trató de interrumpirla, pero su madre parecía estar inspirada.

"¿...Y no era él el 'maldito kitsune hechicero' que te tenía vuelto loco hace algunas semanas, corriendo como enfermo por la casa en uno de tus mayores escándalos a la fecha?"

"Eh...verás..."

"Hanamichi dime," Dijo Hiroki en tono serio, mirando a su hijo a los ojos. "¿Estás de novio con ése muchacho?"

A Hanamichi se le desencajó el rostro por la sorpresa, lo que no preció perturbar a su madre en absoluto, mientras esperaba seria una respuesta por parte de su hijo. Éste último, mientras tanto, la miraba con ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula abierta, balbuceando negaciones y frases incoherentes mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar la pregunta.

"¡¿Que QUÉ?" Logró preguntar finalmente, sintiendo que su rostro debía asemejar el tono de su cabello. "¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"

"Pues te conozco," Replicó Hiroki sin inmutarse, aún buscando su respuesta. "Hace meses que sólo hablas de ése chico. Primero era porque acaparaba la atención de Haruko, pero después era sólo por ser él. Parece estar en tu mente día y noche. Le has dado uno de esos sobrenombres, que yo sé que pones a gente que te llama la atención. Y luego vino ése ataque de pánico que nunca quisiste explicarme. Sin mencionar que no me hablas de Haruko hace semanas. Y bueno, ahora traes a ése chico- que es muy guapo, por cierto- a la casa, profundamente dormido y con tanto cuidado- ¿qué quieres que piense?"

Explicó ella con toda naturalidad, inclinándose entonces para tomar las manos de Hanamichi en un gesto amoroso. "Hanamichi, quiero que sepas que yo lo acepto. No quiero que te avergüences de nada, porque no hay razón para hacerlo. Te quiero incondicionalmente. Y me alegro mucho que te acerques a mi para contarme, pues estaba esperando que lo hicieras."

El silencio fue sepulcral por largos minutos, en el que el rostro de Hanamichi pasó por todos los tonos del arcoiris. Desde un rojo envidiable, hasta un particular tono morado, pasando por el verde, el rosa, el azul, el blanco espectral y de vuelta al rojo, antes de que una palabra pudiera salir de sus labios.

"...Mamá..." Chilló por fin en una pequeña voz ahogada, apretando los dientes. "Ése chico es Kaede Rukawa. Nos hicimos amigos. Está pasando por muchos problemas e intentó suicidarse. Su madre murió. Tiene problemas o algo con un tío. Es mi AMIGO. Lo estoy ayudando. Como amigo. No sé de donde sacas tus ideas. Pero gracias. Puede que _tal vez_ lo encuentrealgoguaponolosé. ¡Pero lo traje a casa porque necesita ayuda! Nada más. Como amigo."

Su madre murmuró un "Oh," un poco avergonzado, antes de que asimilara el contenido total del entrecortado discurso de Hanamichi, momento en que su rostro se transformó en una expresión de tristeza. "Pobre chico ¿perdió a su madre, dices? ¿Cómo que intentó suicidarse?"

"Pues...eso," Hana murmuró, aún tratando de recuperar su respiración normal luego de la oleada de vergüenza anterior. Le relató brevemente a su madre los eventos de los últimos días, aclarando que era él a quien había estado cuidando en el hospital, y no a uno de su Gundam como resultado de alguna rencilla, como ella había supuesto.

"¡Claro que puede quedarse!" Exclamó Hiroki luego que su hijo le preguntara aquello, "Por supuesto. No puede ser que el pobre muchacho no tenga a nadie más en éste momento." Pausó entonces, mirando nuevamente a su hijo a los ojos. "Y aunque no seáis novios, quiero que sepas que lo que dije antes sigue en pie: si llegara a suceder-"

"Mamá," Hanamichi interrumpió, nuevamente rojo como tomate. "No es el momento de preocuparse de eso."

"Tienes razón." Hiroki suspiró entonces, abrazando a su hijo. "Estás haciendo algo maravilloso al ayudarlo. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Por cierto, tu kitsune es muy lindo."

"¡Mamá-!"

Ella sólo le sonrió dulcemente, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Ninguno de los dos ha desayunado ¿verdad? Los deportistas deben comer en abundancia, ¿no es ésa tu excusa habitual? Pues ve a ver cómo está tu chico, que yo les prepararé un desayuno digno de la NBA."

"No es mi chico," masculló Sakuragi entre dientes, poniéndose de pie y tratando de ignorar la risa divertida de su madre, se dirigió escaleras arriba escondiendo una sonrisa.

Si bien, nada era seguro, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Sakuragi pudo pensar que las cosas estaban mejorando.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Nota: **Bien, aquí está el próximo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer los excelentes comentarios **Elena**,** Mish1**,** CaritadeManga, Shingryu Inazuma y Amazona Verde **de sin los cuales probablemente habría abandonado esta historia a estas alturas.

**xXx**

El olor de la comida casera fue lo que logró finalmente despertarlo, llevándolo a abrir los ojos lentamente, sólo para percatarse que el techo sobre su cabeza no le era familiar en absoluto. En el hospital no estaba, si la comodidad de su lecho era un buen indicador. Pero a la vez, tampoco se trataba de su propia habitación.

"¿Dónde -?"

"¡Ohayou, kitsune dormilón!" Una voz estridente lo saludó amablemente, dejándolo momentáneamente sordo de un oído mientras se sentaba lentamente en el lecho para encarar al dueño de aquel saludo. Era, por supuesto, Sakuragi, quien cargaba una pesada bandeja llena de comida. "Ya era hora que abrieras los ojos de nuevo- ¡perezoso!- te tuve que traer del hospital yo sólo."

Una breve imagen de Sakuragi arrastrando su cuerpo inerte por las calles de Kanagawa sujetándolo por un pie cruzó su mente, pero se percató que no tenía mayores contusiones en su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo desechar la idea. Luego la reemplazó una imagen de Sakuragi llevándolo cuidadosamente cual doncella- que para su pesar, era cierto, aunque no lo supiera. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas, haciendo que Rukawa desviara apresuradamente el rostro para que el pelirrojo no lo notara.

"Gomen," Murmuró por lo bajo, ojeando de reojo la bandeja de comida que traía Hanamichi. Su estómago traicionero decidió que ése era un buen momento para recuperar el apetito que había perdido hace un tiempo. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Pues en mi casa," Hanamichi dijo, como si fuera natural, depositando la tentadora bandeja en el lecho, al lado de los ojos hambrientos de Rukawa. "Preferí traerte aquí y no dejarte tirado en la tuya."

"Ni siquiera sabes cual es mi casa," Rukawa dijo sin inmutarse, con los ojos fijos en la comida. Hanamichi sonrió para sus adentros, observando las innegables ganas de Rukawa de abalanzarse sobre el desayuno.

"¿_Tú_ hiciste esto?" Le preguntó Rukawa, todavía sin tocar nada. Su tono podría resumirse como incrédulo.

"¡Claro que no! La idea no es envenenarte. Esto lo hizo mi madre." Explicó calmadamente, tomando unos palillos de la bandeja y pasándole otros a Rukawa. El rostro del moreno se ensombreció brevemente antes de volver a su habitual expresión neutral.

"¿Ella está en casa?" Preguntó Rukawa con el ceño fruncido, haciendo ademán de levantarse del lecho, lo que Sakuragi se apresuró en evitar. "Do'aho, no puedo ser tan maleducado como para comer su comida sin haberla saludado."

"No se trata de modales, torpe," Hanamichi le dijo con un empujón que dejó a Rukawa tumbado en la cama y casi logra derramar la bandeja de comida. "Ella sabe que vienes saliendo del hospital. No tiene problemas con que te quedes- de hecho de te invitó a quedarte por cuánto tiempo necesites. Y quiere verte cuando puedas pararte sin caerte de bruces."

Satisfecho con su explicación, volvió entregarle los palillos a un molesto Rukawa, que le dio una de sus famosas miradas glaciales mientras volvía a acomodarse para comer.

"Itadakimasu," Murmuró el moreno, tomando el plato que Hanamichi le presentaba y comenzando a comer lentamente, consciente que su estómago no estaría listo para recibir de golpe una cantidad enorme de comida. Lo último que quería era enfermarse del estómago en casa del do'aho. Pero luego de comer un par de bocados, fue difícil resistirse, pues la comida estaba deliciosa luego de días con meriendas de hospital.

De reojo, Rukawa se dedicó a observar al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente- quien de momento sólo se dedicaba a engullir su propia comida a velocidad récord. _Está siendo amable, _pensaba Rukawa, devorando un nuevo trozo de pescado. _Me trata como a sus amigos y me trajo a su casa cargándome en vez de despertarme de un golpe. Me trajo el desayuno. Parece preocupado. Quien hubiera dicho que es el mismo que hace semanas me gritaba insultos sólo por verme..._

Con un suspiro, Rukawa dejó de lado su plato vacío, tomando pequeños sorbos de té mientras veía los deliciosos contenidos de la bandeja desaparecer a manos de Sakuragi.

_Amigos...quizás sea cierto. Quizás ya no estoy tan solo como pensaba. _Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en unos granos de arroz que quedaron pegados en la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien no se daba por aludido mientras seguía comiendo. Instintivamente se inclinó un poco para quitar los restos del desayuno del rostro del otro chico, casi sin caer en cuenta de lo cerca que ambos estaban.

_Kawaii_, pensaron ambos, en el momento en que Sakuragi levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Rukawa tan póoximo al suyo. Se miraron por largos segundos, los dedos de Rukawa tocando la mejilla del pelirrojo en un roce casi imperceptible. Entonces la realidad se les cayó encima cuando el plato que Sakuragi había estado sosteniendo se estrelló en el piso, causando un fuerte ruido que los hizo separarse, notoriamente sonrojados.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Se preguntaba Rukawa, sorprendido y tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. _Sakuragi es mi amigo. Recién lo gané como amigo. No puede _gustarme_ ahora. Baka, qué estúpido, me tratan amablemente y ya pienso en matrimonio. Soy un iluso..._

Por otro lado, Hanamichi recogía apresuradamente los restos de su plato, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No había querido romper ése breve contacto. Tener a Rukawa tan cerca de pronto le había acelerado el pulso y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Estaba delicioso," Le dijo Rukawa cuando Sakuragi volvió a enderezarse, sin rastros de vergüenza en su semblante. "Gracias por todo Sakuragi, pero-"

"Hanamichi."

"¿Eh?" El moreno se detuvo, confundido, mirando el rostro del pelirrojo. Sakuragi esquivó la mirada por un momento, pero cuando le miró parecía haber tomado una decisión.

"Puedes llamarme Hanamichi. Se supone que somos amigos ¿no?" Continúo el pelirrojo sin inmutarse por la sorpresa del otro chico, levantando la bandeja para llevársela abajo.

A Rukawa le tomó unos minutos asimilar las palabras, y para cuando lo hizo Sakuragi ya estaba en la puerta.

"Sakur- Hanamichi..."

El pelirrojo se volteó en el umbral de la puerta, encarando a Rukawa, cuyo rostro- por primera vez desde que lo conocía- reflejaba una simple sonrisa, que dejaba ver que debajo de todo el hielo, su compañero seguía siendo un chico de quince años como cualquier otro.

"S-Si quieres, puedes llamarme Kaede." Le dijo finalmente Rukawa en una voz suave, y Hanamichi sólo asintió con la cabeza, dando una última sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera, la sonrisa se amplió hasta proporciones atemorizantes, y bajó las escaleras tan rápido que casi de desploma con bandeja y todo hasta la planta baja, dónde su madre lo esperaba.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Kaede se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, sonriendo para sí como pocas veces había podido hacerlo.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando.

**xXx**

El lunes era el día que Rukawa Kaede había estado temiendo.

Había pasado un fin de semana para no creerlo en casa de Hanamichi, cuya madre lo había "convencido"- o más bien, obligado- a quedarse allí por un tiempo. La verdad es que, a pesar que le no le gustaba aprovecharse de la situación o de ser una carga para nadie, la idea de regresar a su casa solo no tenía ningún atractivo.

Así, se había quedado en el cuarto de huéspedes, intentando ayudar en todo lo que podía y sorprendiendo más de alguna vez a la familia Sakuragi por su facilidad de hacer las cosas del hogar. Hiroki solía regañar en broma a Hanamichi, preguntándole por qué no podía aprender un par de cosas como su amigo, y Rukawa no tenía ánimos de comentar que la única razón por la que se sabía cuidar sólo era porque debió aprender a hacerlo cuando su madre cayó enferma.

El lunes era el día definido de salir de esta casa acogedora y regresar a Shohoku. Kaede no pudo dormir en toda la noche anterior, quedándose mirando por la ventana de su habitación y analizando los eventos de los últimos días. Se sentía mejor estando en ése lugar, rodeado de personas amables que lo trataban como si él fuera parte de algo, pero no estaba tranquilo.

La idea de volver a enfrentar al mundo luego de lo que había hecho le atormentaba.

Las pastillas que le habían recetado en el hospital habían comenzado a disipar, si bien muy gradualmente, las nubes de tormenta que se ceñían sobre la cabeza de Rukawa. Hacían su trabajo, otorgándole una dosis extra de energía que hacía tiempo le venía haciendo falta, pero aún así, la artificialidad no le pasaba inadvertida al chico. Un atleta como él no podía hacerse indefinidamente dependiente de tales drogas. Además, tan sólo pensar en su madre lograba decaer sus ánimos de golpe y sabía que eso no cambiaría de un día para otro.

Peor aún, pensar en la inminente llegada de su tío aniquilaba todas sus reservas de calma .

Daisuke Rukawa. Hermano mayor de su padre, era un hombre alto, estricto, de facciones duras que se asemejaba dolorosamente a la figura borrosa que Kaede recordaba como su querido progenitor. Lo poco que sabía de Daisuke era que nunca se casó y que fue quien se encargó de la totalidad de los negocios del padre de Kaede tras su muerte. Era un hombre frío y duro, de quien Kaede tenía escasos y desagradables recuerdos.

Su padre había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, camino a recoger a Kaede de la escuela primaria en una tarde como cualquier otra. Daisuke jamás pareció haberle perdonado eso. Había vivido con ellos un tiempo tras la muerte de su hermano, pero sólo duró unas semanas antes que un enfrentamiento con la madre de Kaede le llevará a cortar todas las relaciones con ellos. Rukawa sabía que él era quien les enviaba mensualmente una pensión, con la que vivían y cubrían los costos de la enfermedad de su madre.

Kaede todavía recordaba la mirada vacía de su tío en el funeral de su padre, y el peso de su mano en su mejilla. También recordaba haber sido acorralado por él en una de las habitaciones, mientras ése hombre lo maldecía con acusaciones de culpa y juraba castigarlo. Su madre había interrumpido eso, más nunca pudo olvidar el terror de no poder escaparse de ése hombre tan grande. Ahora, nueve años después, ni siquiera podía odiar al hombre por su actitud.

Era su culpa que el frío empresario hubiera perdido a su hermano menor, y única familia cercana.

Cerca del amanecer, Rukawa se recostó en el lecho de lado, e intentó cerrar los ojos. Pero no podía. Cualquier día de éstos, Daisuke Rukawa llegaría a Kanagawa para hacerse cargo de su sobrino como lo estipulaba el testamento de su difunto hermano. El hombre que lo odiaba, cuyo recuerdo aún lograba intimidarlo, tenía pleno derecho legal de tomar a Kaede y llevárselo lejos, a Sapporo, al otro lado de Japón. Allá estaba la vida de Daisuke Rukawa y allá estaría también la de Kaede, sin importar sus deseos y sus circunstancias. Sin su madre de por medio, no había quién lo impidiera.

La idea de irse lejos a vivir con ése hombre lo aterrorizaba. Sus sueños como basquetbolista, su casa de la infancia, las cosas de su madre, la playa de Kanagawa, su gato- que debía estar echándolo de menos en casa-, las tumbas de sus padres, el equipo de Shohoku, y ahora, más importante que nada, las amistades que por fin parecía haber logrado entablar, todo lo que había llegado a atesorar en Kanagawa...nada importaría.

En el intertanto, aún tenía que afrontar el día de hoy. El regreso al instituto. A estas alturas los rumores de su intento de suicidio se habrían esparcido por todo Kanagawa, y la sola idea de enfrentar a enormes masas de personas chismosas que querrían entrometerse en su vida le agotaba.

_Kami-sama como gritarán ésas niñas histéricas..._

"¿Kaede?"

La voz suave lo sacó de sus morosos pensamientos de golpe. Sorprendido por la intromisión, miró de reojo el reloj en la pared, que marcaba la hora de alistarse para ir al instituto. Se sentó en el lecho, mirando hacia la puerta, donde la tenue luz de la habitación iluminaba el rostro amable de la madre de Hanamichi.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," murmuró suavemente, viendo la pequeña reverencia que ella hizo desde la entrada.

"Ohayou," Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia adentro. "El perezoso de Hanamichi sigue durmiendo, y me dijo que tú no eres mucho mejor en las mañanas. Vine a recordarte que aún debes ir a buscar tus cosas a casa."

Rukawa asintió, un poco avergonzado. Hiroki entró a la habitación finalmente, sentándose al lado del chico, mirándolo con una preocupación maternal que le oprimió el pecho a Rukawa. Desvió la vista, consciente de que ella lo observaba con atención.

"Kaede, dime ¿cómo estás?" Le preguntó ella suavemente, buscando sus ojos con los suyos. "Sé que debe ser difícil volver al instituto. Nos conocemos hace poco, pero debo admitir que te he tomando cariño en estos días y me gustaría que tuviéramos un poco de confianza."

Era difícil. Encarar ésa mirada preocupada, contestar a ésas palabras dulces, cuando sólo quería que fuera su propia madre quien se las ofreciera en lugar de la madre de su amigo. Pero finalmente, apretando los puños en las sábanas, logró sacar la voz.

"Nervioso." Murmuró, tratando de sonreír. "En ése momento no pensé que tendría que volver..."

"Claro que no," Le dijo ella con un dejo triste, y entonces una mano cálida tomo uno de los puños de Rukawa. "Pero escúchame cariño. Vas a ir, y vas a enfrentarlos a todos. Y vas a demostrarles que tú puedes seguir adelante ¿me oyes? Tú eres más fuerte que esto y se los harás saber con sólo tener el valor de querer vivir."

Rukawa asintió luego de un momento, levantando la vista tímidamente para enfrentarse a su mirada cariñosa. Vagamente, tuvo que admitir que Hanamichi había heredado todas las líneas del rostro de Hiroki, así como el tono avellana de sus ojos. Sus cabellos rojos, sin embargo, tenían que tener otra fuente.

"Domou arigatou," Dijo suavemente, mirando como ella se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta. "Gracias por todo señora Sakuragi-"

"Llámame Hiroki, muchacho, que me haces sentir vieja," le dijo ella con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación. "Arriba ahora, jovencito, que tienes un instituto al que asistir."

Y con una última mirada a la ventana, Rukawa se levantó y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo respecto al día que le esperaba.

**xXx**

Luego de pasar rápidamente por la casa del kitsune a buscar sus cosas, habiendo tenido que desviarse un poco del camino para ello, los dos antiguos rivales se dirigían hacia el instituto Shohoku a pie, caminando con tal absoluta calma que nadie habría imaginado que sólo faltaban dos minutos para el inicio de las clases.

"Sabes que vamos a llegar tarde ¿verdad?"

"Hn"

Silencio. Hanamichi suspiró por lo bajo, introduciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo cómo pidiendo paciencia. Si bien, el pelirrojo no se caracterizaba por tomarse el tiempo de observar su entorno muy a menudo, desde la semana pasada, se había dedicado a observar a Rukawa en un intento por aprender a leerlo. Y era sorprendentemente fácil. Cierto era que la expresión del moreno no cambiaba, pero su postura, su actitud y más que nada- su mirada- eran como un libro abierto para quien se tomara el tiempo para observarlo.

Y ahora, Rukawa estaba nervioso.

El chico más bajo tenía un agarre de muerte sobre los tirantes de su bolso, logrando que sus nudillos se vieran blancos por la fuerza que estaba usando. Además caminaba mirando fijamente el lento avance de sus pies, como si no creyera cómo lo estaban traicionando al llevarlo de vuelta a Shohoku.

Era un hecho, iban a llegar tarde. La única razón por la que Sakuragi no se echaba a correr, con o sin kitsune, para llegar a clase antes de que los profesores lo echaran _otra vez_, era porque el otro chico obviamente estaba aterrorizado de las reacciones que iba a recibir hoy. Y, por supuesto, tratándose de Kaede Rukawa, no decía una palabra al respecto.

"Nos van a dar detención por esto," Comentó Sakuragi, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Crees que el Gori entienda o tendremos que limpiar el gimnasio?"

"Puedes adelantarte si quieres." Le murmuró Rukawa con su habitual tono muerto, mirándolo de reojo. "Ya te lo dije."

"¡Ni se te ocurra que te librarás de este Tensai!" Hanamichi proclamó triunfal, tratando de no reírse cuando Rukawa sólo puso los ojos en blanco. "Además, le dije a mi madre que irías al instituto."

"Y hacia allá voy." Rukawa le contestó sin cambiar el tono, encogiéndose de hombros. "No tienes por qué esperarme."

"Es que tú no entiendes," Hanamichi le dijo, señalándole el rostro con el dedo índice. "Le dije a mi madre que irías al instituto _hoy_. A este paso tendremos suerte si llegas el viernes."

"..."

Hanamichi suspiró de nuevo, acomodando su bolso al hombro. No hablaron más en el camino, y el pelirrojo hizo un trabajo espléndido al pretender no haber visto la mirada divertida de Rukawa luego de su último comentario.

_Rey del hielo ¡Ja! Y yo soy el rey de Roma..._

Finalmente, llegaron frente a las puertas del instituto.

El pelirrojo se apresuró hacia la entrada, llegando a dar un paso dentro del edificio antes de darse cuenta que Rukawa no estaba siguiéndolo. Rápidamente retrocedió en sus pasos con un aire de determinación, y llegó nuevamente al lado del moreno, quien permanecía parado como estatua en la entrada y se dedicaba a mirar sus zapatos. Sakuragi lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta, sin encontrar mayor resistencia.

"La idea de venir era que _entraras _¿sabías?" Le dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes, apresuradamente entrando al edificio con él a rastras.

"No me digas," Murmuró Rukawa de vuelta, sacudiéndose su agarre y enderezándose cuando de pronto se encontraron en frente del director de Shohoku, Takahasi Kuno, quien los estudiaba en silencio.

"¡No es nuestra culpa Sr. Shohoku!" Se apresuró a desmentir Hanamichi ante la mirada sombría del director, ignorando también el bufido de Rukawa ante el nuevo sobrenombre.

"Verá, veníamos como cualquier día, sin siquiera pelearnos y muy temprano por la mañana, pero entonces nos encontramos con que una pobre ancianita trataba de evitar que un malvado ladrón le robara su bolso. Entonces, como usted entenderá, nuestro primer deber fue..."

Pero el director no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención, mirando fijamente a Rukawa, quien le devolvía la mirada con su habitual indiferencia. El pelirrojo tuvo que preguntarse dónde estaba el chico que hace un segundo se había quedado pegado en la entrada de puro nerviosismo.

"Rukawa-kun," Dijo entonces el director, dando un paso a delante para quedar frente al aludido, quien lo miraba desde su altura privilegiada con aire ausente. "Me gustaría hablar con usted después de clases."

El moreno asintió sin una palabra, comenzando a caminar hacia su aula sin prisas. Sakuragi miró a Rukawa, luego al director, luego a Rukawa, hasta que se decidió por salir corriendo detrás del último. Antes de alcanzarle, una voz severa sonó a sus espaldas.

"Sakuragi-kun," El pelirrojo se volteó, mirando a los ojos negros del director. Entonces se percató de la mirada molesta que éste le dirigía mientras una gota recorría su cabeza. "Mi nombre _no es_ señor Shohoku. Es Takahasi-sensei. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Claro señor Shohoku-sensei!" Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, volviendo a correr para alcanzar a Rukawa.

"¡Detención para ése insolente!" Escuchó a sus espaldas, pero trató de no prestarle atención.

"¡Oi, Kitsune!" Llamó a toda voz, frunciendo el ceño cuando el moreno no pareció inmutarse, siguiendo con su camino. "¡Kaede!" Eso funcionó. Rukawa se volvió a mirarle con una ceja levantada y las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos tan somnolientos como de costumbre. "Espérame ¿quieres? Mira que me acabo de ganar una detención por culpa tuya."

"Do'aho, te la ganaste tú solo." Rukawa señaló tranquilamente cuando Hanamichi le alcanzó, empezando a caminar ambos lado a lado.

Hanamichi abrió la boca para contestarle, cuando se percató que Rukawa se detenía, y miró para comprobar que efectivamente habían llegado a la puerta de la clase número diez. Rukawa miró la entrada por un minuto en silencio, y Hanamichi se rascó al cabeza, visiblemente incómodo con el nerviosismo del otro muchacho.

"Oi, Rukawa," Dijo finalmente, encarando los ojos azules que lo miraron curiosos. "Tranquilo ¿eh? Que si te molestan me dices y mi Gundam los hará ver estrellas."

"Baka, no necesito que me defiendas," Le dijo el chico, poniendo su mano en la puerta mientras Hanamichi se encogía de hombros y seguía caminando por el pasillo. "¡Do'aho!" Llamó luego de un momento y Hanamichi se volteó a mirarlo. "Gracias." Y entró al salón.

Hanamichi se detuvo donde estaba, escuchando un grito agudo en el salón que suponía vino de algunas de las fanáticas del Kitsune al verlo regresar. "Nos vemos, Kaede." Murmuró finalmente, caminando con toda calma hacia su propio salón.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nota:** Mis agradecimientos van especialmente para **Shingryu Inazuma**, **Amazona Verde**, **Hipolita**, **Elena**, **Mish1**, **Momichilee** y **Aguila Fanel**, sin el apoyo de quienes no estaría aquí.

**xXx**

"¡Oi, Hanamichi!"

El pelirrojo aludido se dio vuelta, encontrándose rodeado de pronto por los rostros acusadores de su Gundam. Yohei, con quien ya había hablado en clase- para el disgusto de su profesor de Inglés- sólo los miraba divertido, sin interferir en el inevitable interrogatorio.

"¿Dónde crees que andabas?" Lo acusó Noma, acercándose tanto que Hanamichi tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo, chocando entonces con la enorme barriga de Takamiya, quien lo empujó hacia delante para enfrentar el rostro serio de Ookutsu, quien lo señaló con un dedo en su nariz. "¡Hace una semana que ni nos llamas ni te apareces por acá!"

"¿Crees que puedes hacernos de lado así como así Sakuragi Hanamichi?" El rubio preguntó con un rostro inusualmente serio. "¿Acaso te olvidaste de nosotros? ¿Dónde estabas? Teníamos que juntarnos este sábado en Danny's y no apareciste."

"¡Apuesto a que te declaraste a Haruko y su inevitable rechazo te hizo olvidarnos!" Aportó Takamiya con una sonrisa burlona, retrocediendo ante la mirada furiosa que Hanamichi le otorgó.

"Tenía cosas importantes que hacer," Sakuragi les dijo finalmente, saliéndose del círculo en que lo tenían rodeado y parándose junto a Yohei. "Vamos, creí que entenderían."

"¿Qué es más importante que tus amigos?" Aportó Noma, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste la fiesta de cumpleaños de Okus."

"¿Eh?" Hanamichi se volvió a mirar al chico rubio que sólo levantó una ceja, claramente esperando una disculpa. Con ojos de plato, Hanamichi hizo un extraño baile alrededor del otro chico, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro -con un extraordinario parecido a un pulpo- mientras intentaba disculparse."¡Cielos Okus, lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Te daré un regalo! ¡Dos regalos! ¡Tres regalos! Pero chicos, ustedes saben lo que pasó la semana pasada y..."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de Rukawa?" Takamiya preguntó con toda tranquilidad, mirando a Hanamichi de cerca. "¿Y eso qué?"

"¡¿Cómo que '¿y eso qué?'" Explotó el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonarían sus palabras hasta que se encontró con todas las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. "Eh...digo...si, bueno, no es tan importante pero-"

"Hana..." Intervino entonces Yohei con una mirada llena de reprobación. "Vamos, diles la verdad. Ya me dijiste a mi."

"¡Pero a _ti_!" Siseó Hanamichi entre dientes, girándose para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Ookutsu y Noma, mientras Takamiya se dedicaba a mirarlo con miedo desde una distancia prudente.

"¿O sea que te perdiste mi fiesta porque estabas con Rukawa? ¡Pero si odias a Rukawa!"

"¡AGH! ¡Está bien!" Hanamichi explotó entonces, enderezándose y encarando a sus amigos. La mirada de apoyo de Yohei le dió valor de admitirlo. "Miren, no odio al zorro ¿ok? Yo sé que nos tratamos horrible y que es muy callado y antisocial y parece arrogante y-" se detuvo a sí mismo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Yo estaba celoso ¿está bien? De que Haruko lo prefiriera, que fuera mejor que yo, que se burlara de mí- pero no lo conocía. Nunca hablamos. Y ahora sí, lo hicimos, y resulta que no es como yo pensaba. Nos amistamos estos días en el hospital y lo he estado acompañando porque el muy idiota me tiene preocupado ¿está bien?" Pausó para tomar aire y desinfló su postura hostil. Lo había admitido. "Siento lo de tu fiesta Okus, pero estaba ocupado con que el kitsune no encontrara más azoteas."

Silencio.

Hanamichi suspiró, mirándolos a todos y esperando la reacción que recibiría. Noma fue el primero en reaccionar, pestañeando un par de veces para luego mirar a Hanamichi de cerca de nuevo, como intentado descubrir dónde estaba la mentira. Hanamichi no dijo nada, mirando como el chico de bigote lo inspeccionaba por todos los ángulos antes de pararse frente a él con expresión solemne y propinarle un certero golpe en la nuca.

"¡BAKA! Nos hubieras dicho antes y ya. ¡Podríamos haberles hecho compañía!" se rió finalmente, esquivando el puño de Sakuragi. "No te imagino pasando la semana con Rukawa. Tienes que haberlo vuelto loco."

"¡Bueno, más loco de lo que está...!" Exclamó Takamiya, ganándose un letal cabezazo de un Hanamichi que dejaba al gordo tirado en el cemento.

"¡Ni en broma idiota!"

Finalmente fue el turno de Ookutsu, quien se acercó a Hanamichi lentamente y lo miró en silencio por un minuto. "Te voy a cobrar los tres regalos." Le dijo seriamente, antes de echarse a reír. "Ya vamos a almorzar de una vez, chicos. Me muero de hambre..."

Hanamichi suspiró aliviado, sonriéndoles a todos, a la vez que Yohei se acercaba con un gesto satisfecho y las manos en sus bolsillos. "Esa idea es excelente, vamos antes que se acabe todo en la cafetería."

Eso fue suficiente para despertar a Takamiya, quien se puso de pie de un respingo y salió corriendo detrás de ellos en dirección de la comida.

"¿En serio sois amigos ahora?" preguntó Okus luego de un momento mientras caminaban, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. "No puedo imaginármelos llevándose bien."

"Digamos que las cosas no eran como los dos pensábamos," dijo Hanamichi con gesto perezoso, mirando fijamente la puerta que los dirigiría a la cafetería a unos pasos cercanos. "Cielos, tengo demasiada hambre. ¿No podían haberme interrogado después de comer?"

"¡No me preguntaron a mí!" Alegó Takamiya, alcanzándolos a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Yo les habría dicho justamente eso."

Entraron los cinco al edificio, y como jauría se abalanzaron hacia donde estaba la comida, pidiendo su ración a la pobre y asustada cocinera que los miraba con enormes ojos mientras ellos llenaban sus bandejas con todo lo que se les cruzaba. Satisfechos que tenían lo necesario para alimentarse, fueron en busca de una mesa.

"Oi, Hanamichi," Le llamó Noma entonces, y el pelirrojo se volvió, mirando en la dirección que el chico de bigotes le estaba apuntando. "Mira allá."

El pelirrojo miró y se encontró con algo que- hace dos semanas- le habría sido completamente indiferente, pero que ahora le dolió ver. En uno de los extremos de la cafetería estaba sentado Rukawa con una bandeja llena en frente suyo, solo en una mesa, mientras la mayoría de los chicos de las mesas continuas cuchicheaban y lo miraban como bicho raro. El moreno no parecía darse por aludido, más lo primero que Sakuragi notó era que a pesar de moverla bastante, ni un bocado de la comida estaba siendo ingerida por el número once de Shohoku.

Sin una palabra, Hanamichi se dirigió hacia él, completamente olvidando a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron acercase a Rukawa y sentarse a su lado con naturalidad. Hanamichi se volvió entonces a propinar una mirada amenazante a todos los chismosos de las mesas contiguas, que asustados, de inmediato acallaron sus susurros.

"Vamos chicos," Dijo Yohei con toda calma, tomando la iniciativa y dirigiéndose a ésa mesa, seguido por los otros tres chicos, todos los cuales se encargaron de intimidar a los que habían estado mirando a Rukawa. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, conscientes de la mirada sorprendida que Rukawa les dirigía.

"Hola kitsune," Le saludó finalmente Hanamichi con una sonrisa amplia, volviéndose a mirar con ojos hambrientos su atiborrada bandeja. "Vaya, esto se ve verdaderamente delicioso..."

"Y si no te apresuras te va a comer lo tuyo también," Le dijo Yohei a Rukawa, mientras miraba a Hanamichi empezar a tragar casi sin masticar un bocado. Kaede aún los miraba a todos, sorprendido, pero reaccionó cuando los palillos de Takamiya intentaron aventurarse a su plato.

"Tienes el tuyo." Dijo con tono helado, batallando los palillos del gordo con los que tenía en su mano.

"Si se va a desperdiciar..." Le dijo éste, engullendo sus propias porciones mientras Rukawa comenzaba a comer lentamente, negando con la cabeza a la vez que empezaba a tomarle el gusto a su plato. Yohei sonrió para sí, comenzando con su propia porción a la vez que Noma y Ookutsu hacían lo mismo.

Comieron un momento en silencio, tan sólo para ser interrumpidos por la voz de Hanamichi, que entre bocados, preguntó finalmente a Rukawa. "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te recibieron de vuelta?"

Kaede pausó con los palillos a medio camino de su boca, para luego dar otro bocado y mirar incómodo por un segundo a los amigos de Sakuragi.

"Vamos, que no mordemos," Intervino Noma, ojeando con hambre el plato a medio llenar de Rukawa. "Al menos, no a las personas. Aún."

Frunciendo el ceño, Rukawa atrajo hacia a sí su plato, ganándose la risa de Okus, quien se había sentado del otro lado de Hanamichi y se inclinó para palmarle el hombro al kitsune. "Bienvenido al grupo, Rukawa. Ya sabes pelear, así que encajas bien, pero ahora debes aprender a cuidar tu comida."

"Do'aho," Murmuró Rukawa, empezando a engullir tan rápido como ellos, dándoles una mirada de superioridad en burla, que le causó gracia a Yohei.

"¡No respondiste a Hanamichi!" Declaró Takamiya, distrayendo a Rukawa lo suficiente para lograr robarle una bola de arroz. "¡Nyahaha, gané!"

Rukawa tan solo suspiró, mirando de reojo a Hanamichi que lo estudiaba con cuidado. Sintiéndose un poco incómodo, Rukawa desvió la vista, centrándola en su plato mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para describir su mañana.

"Los profesores me dejaron dormir," Dijo finalmente, revolviendo un poco su arroz. "Las chicas de mi clase gritaron primero, chismearon después. Algunos chicos me detuvieron para intentar charlar en el pasillo, aunque la mayoría se dedicó a mirarme de lejos como siempre."

Silencio. Rukawa miró hacia su alrededor, extrañado de ver que todos los golosos excepto Sakuragi habían parado de comer para mirarle con enormes ojos. Rukawa pestañeó, sorprendido, tratando de ver qué había pasado.

Yohei fue el primero en reaccionar, tirando confeti a la cabeza de Rukawa a la vez que se reía con los demás y hacían un bailecillo ridículo alrededor de la mesa. "¡Más de veinte palabras! Wohoo, ya somos tus amigos..."

"Do'ahos," Murmuró Rukawa mientras aprovechaba parar robarle de vuelta una bola de arroz a Takamiya, quien ni se percató del crimen.

"Ya, ya," Se río Hanamichi, robándole a Noma algo de pescado. "El kitsune es capaz de articular oraciones. ¿No te han molestado los demás, Rukawa?"

Los otros chicos volvieron a sus asientos, resumiendo su merienda, mientras trataban- sin éxito- de no ser tan obvios mientras esperaban la respuesta del moreno.

"Nada fuera de lo normal," Dijo finalmente Rukawa, mirando como algunas chicas lo miraban con ojos tristes desde la mesa contigua. "Es más la lástima que me tienen lo que me tiene harto."

"Bah, déjalos, no saben cómo reaccionar," Le dijo Yohei con toda calma, terminando su plato. "No significa que te admiren menos o te crean débil. Verás como en el próximo partido de Shohoku ya olvidan todo."

Rukawa asintió en silencio, abandonando a medio camino su plato y viendo como era devorado por las bestias sentadas a su lado. Rukawa encontró los ojos de Yohei al otro lado de la mesa, y sorprendiendo al otro chico, el número once de Shohoku le dedicó una expresión amable pocas veces vista en su rostro.

"Gracias."

Yohei sólo le sonrió tranquilamente, guiñándole un ojo una vez como para decir '¿para qué están los amigos?'.

**xXx**

"¡Nos vemos en el gimnasio!" Rukawa asintió en silencio, mirando con un peso en el pecho como Sakuragi se alejaba cantando su 'canción tensai' a todo pulmón, dejando al moreno parado frente a la puerta que guiaba a las oficinas administrativas del instituto.

Rukawa dio un paso para ingresar, pero luego lo pensó mejor, y se dejó caer un momento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, estudiándose los zapatos.

Esto era justo lo que le faltaba.

Todo el día había tenido que caminar ignorando los rumores que se levantaban a su paso. Todo tipo de ideas ridículas sobre su vida en casa se habían inventado, y muchos chicos no eran ni lo suficientemente respetuosos ni lo suficientemente tímidos para no buscar corroborarlas con él. Hasta habría sido gracioso, si las circunstancias fueran otras. Muchos compañeros que solían admirarlo o al menos temerle, ahora lo miraban con ojos apenados y lo trataban con una amabilidad nunca antes vista. El trato delicado le ponía los nervios de punta a Kaede. Era como si todos esperaban que intentara suicidarse de nuevo en cualquier minuto por cualquier tontería.

Rukawa no sabía lidiar con todo ello.

Estaba acostumbrado a la atención, concretamente a ignorarla. No era importante que un montón de chicas- y algunos chicos, a decir verdad- se interesaran en él por su apariencia o por sus logros en la cancha de básquet. No lo conocían. Su madre siempre le decía que aquella persona que pudiera ver más allá de la superficie, sería la persona que valdría la pena querer cerca. Y él creía en eso firmemente. Por eso no lo afectaban los gritos histéricos de un ejército de fanáticas o las miradas envidiosas de algunos.

No lo conocían.

Pero ahora que todo un sector del instituto lo había visto enfrentando un momento de debilidad- un segundo en que bajó sus defensas- todas esas personas creían conocerlo.

"No tienen ni idea." Murmuró para sí, restregándose el rostro con las manos a la vez que apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas.

Estaba cansado. Agotado. Con Sakuragi, el fin de semana fue...diferente. No tuvo que esconderse o- más bien- no podía hacerlo mientras el pelirrojo y su madre parecían leerlo tan fácilmente. No tenía que pretender todo el tiempo que la muerte de su madre no lo había afectado, ni tenía que mantenerse impasible.

Ellos..._ellos_ entendían. La señora Hiroki le había contado sobre la muerte de su marido, un día que Hanamichi logró quedarse dormido antes que él. Ella se sentó a su lado entonces, explicándole que perder a un padre era siempre muy difícil, pero no era perder el mundo. Y ella estuvo ahí, ofreciéndole un hombro cuando los ojos se le nublaron al confesar que para él, su madre lo había sido todo. La razón por la que iba al instituto Shohoku- el más cercano al hospital-, la razón por la que no dormía muchas noches, la razón por la que jugaba básquet, la razón por la quería ser el mejor del mundo y hacerla sentir orgullosa. Hacerla sonreír.

_Los sueños no mueren_ Le dijo ella, y por primera vez, Rukawa sintió que no todo se había acabado.

Pero hoy...

Hoy frente a todos esos idiotas que creían conocerlo, volvió a ser como siempre. Volvió a esconderse tras un rostro imperturbable. Volvió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, intentando ignorar los susurros curiosos y las miradas de todos. Los amigos de Sakuragi habían sido la única excepción a la regla al tratarle como a cualquiera.

Pero ahora que por fin terminaba el día, cuando por fin podría escapar a refugiarse en el gimnasio, está obligado a ir a hablar con el director del instituto, que lo esperaba para discutir el 'incidente', como escuchó a algunos profesores llamarlo.

Casi se tira de la puta azotea hace cinco días y ya se había convertido en un 'incidente'.

No podía dejar de pensar que quizás sus acciones tendrían consecuencias. Todo el día le dio mil vueltas al asunto, preguntándose por qué el director querría hablar con él. Quizás la imagen del instituto había sido dañado por el niño loco que casi se suicida y lo suspenderían. O peor, lo expulsarían. Y entonces estaría condenado a estar solo en ésa casa enorme, rodeado de las cosas de su madre, esperando la inevitable visita de su tío y...

"¿Rukawa-kun?"

Sorprendido levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada del director, quien se había sentado a su lado en la sala de espera sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Recuperando la calma, Rukawa se enderezó en el asiento, reclinándose sobre el respaldo, sin saber que decir.

"Takahasi-sensei," Murmuró por fin, desviando la vista. "Venía a hablar con usted."

"Eso supuse," le dijo el hombre, con toda calma señalando a su oficina. "Aunque tal vez entrar ahí hubiera sido un modo más directo."

Rukawa no dijo nada, mirando fijamente la corbata del señor Takahasi como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo. Era una corbata horrible. Escuchó al director suspirar, antes que una mano pesada recayera sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

"Vamos, chico, entremos a mi oficina," Le dijo finalmente con una voz cansada, y Rukawa se limitó a encogerse de hombros, siguiendo al hombre más bajo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, inexplicablemente nervioso.

"Supongo que sabrás por qué te llamé ¿verdad?"

Rukawa asintió, mirando hacia la ventana.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Lo que ocurrió el miércoles pasado es muy grave, Rukawa-kun," Dijo finalmente el señor Takahasi, masajeando sus sienes con su mano derecha. Rukawa lo observó en silencio, no creyendo necesario contestar. "Lo que hiciste- más bien, casi haces, tiene a todo el plantel del instituto sumamente preocupado. ¿Qué ha pasado, muchacho¿Te encuentras bien?"

Rukawa frunció el ceño, confundido. _¿Para esto me llamaron¿Para preguntarme si estoy bien¡Claro que no estoy bien¿Cuándo he estado bien¡¿Acaso son ciegos?_

"Estoy bien," Murmuró, levantando la vista. "He tenido problemas en casa y fue una reacción violenta. No lo planeé. No volverá a suceder."

Silencio. Rukawa continúo mirando por la ventana, apretando su mano derecha y enterrándose una de sus propias uñas en la palma, reprimiendo un deseo desesperado de salir corriendo de aquél salón. Falso de nuevo. _Todo_ era falso...

"Rukawa-kun," Takahasi-sensei dijo entonces en tono severo, haciendo que el chico lo mirara fijamente. "No te queremos muerto. Tienes quince años, un futuro brillante en el básquetbol y una marejada de admiradoras. Tienes amigos, pues te he visto hoy con ellos. No tengo idea que te sucedió, muchacho, pero tienes un apoyo ¿me oyes? No sabes la tasa de suicidios que existe dentro de éste mismo instituto. No tienes idea a cuántos chicos he tenido sentados allí, donde estás tú, y cuya foto veo más tarde en los obituarios."

Pausó entonces, bajando la cabeza un momento, como recomponiendo su imagen mientras Rukawa lo observaba en silencio.

"Si necesitas un tiempo, lo tienes. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, te escucho. Podemos facilitarte tratamiento psicológico si lo requieres. He sido director de éste instituto demasiado tiempo para creerte que estás bien." Otra pausa. "Busca ayuda, Rukawa."

Kaede no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir una vez con la cabeza. Una gota de sangre se estaba resbalando por la palma de su mano.

"Estaré bien," Dijo finalmente, encontrando los ojos vidriosos del director con los suyos. "Gracias."

Luego se levantó y se apresuró a salir de la oficina, casi corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nota:** Seguimos adelante. Besos y gracias como siempre a mis queridísimos lectores.

**xXx**

"¡Oi, Rukawa!" El aludido miró hacia la fuente del llamado, mientras se sacaba la camisa del instituto, cambiándose para empezar el entrenamiento. El que lo llamaba Mitsui, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa, aún usando el uniforme del instituto. "Me alegra verte por acá. Te ves mejor."

_Claro. La última vez que me viste estaba pretendiendo estar sedado en una cama de hospital mientras contemplaba la posibilidad de rasgarme la muñeca con la aguja del suero. Baka._

"Sempai," Rukawa lo saludó con un austero movimiento de su cabeza mientras continuaba cambiándose, guardando metódicamente sus cosas en el bolso. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Rukawa apresuró sus movimientos, queriendo nada más que salir de allí antes que...

"Rukawa," Mitsui le dijo entonces, y el chico levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos preocupados de su compañero. Sintió náuseas.

_Basta. ¡Basta! ¡Kami-sama, dejen de mirarme como si fuera a romperme, dejen de esperar que me caiga a pedazos! ¡Dejen de preguntar si estoy bien, por lo que más quieran..._!

"¿Estás listo para el partido del jueves?"

"¿Eh?" Sorprendido, Rukawa frunció el ceño, meneando lentamente la cabeza mientras esquivaba los ojos de Mitsui. "¿Hay partido?"

"Hai, Ryonan nos ofreció un nuevo partido de práctica, esta vez aquí en Shohoku. Sendoh vino a proponerlo él mismo la semana pasada y yo le avisé a Sakuragi por teléfono. Supongo que habrá olvidado decírtelo..."

Rukawa asintió como distante, tratando de alejar la idea estúpida que surgió en su cabeza con ésas palabras. _Vamos. Sakuragi no tiene motivos para esconder algo tan simple como un juego de práctica. Seguro que se olvidó entre- todo lo demás._

"Hn" Murmuró, terminando de alistarse y dejando su bolso en la banca. "Estoy listo para jugar, Sempai. Tengo que ganarle a Sendoh."

"Claro," Le dijo Mitsui divertido, comenzando a cambiarse mientras Rukawa caminaba hacia la entrada de los vestuarios. "¡Eh, Rukawa!" El chico menor se dio vuelta, sin cambiar la expresión del rostro. "Te apuesto un café en Danny's que Sendoh se aparece hoy durante la práctica."

Silencio. Rukawa se extrañó, tanto por el precio de la apuesta como por la apuesta misma. ¿Sendoh? ¿A qué tendría que venir? ¿Y por qué un café...?

"Hai." Dijo finalmente, saliendo de los vestuarios mientras Mitsui sonreía para sí, cambiándose rápidamente.

**xXx**

Estaban jugando un nuevo partido de práctica, y Hanamichi había quedado en el equipo opuesto a Rukawa, quien lo marcaba de cerca con ésos ojos de hielo clavados en los suyos.

Akagi había ganado el salto a favor del equipo de Rukawa, pasándole a este la pelota, quien tomándola, no tuvo mayores problemas en esquivar al pelirrojo. Haciendo una finta a la derecha y corriendo a toda velocidad por la izquierda, dribbleando con habilidad, Rukawa cruzó la cancha, esquivando la defensa de Miyagi.

"¡K'so!" masculló el pelirrojo, corriendo tras él y alcanzándolo debajo de la canasta, momento en que Rukawa se alistó para lanzar al aro. Hanamichi vio el movimiento y saltó como reflejo, más- demasiado tarde- notó que la mirada de Rukawa estaba clavada en un punto sobre su hombro, donde le esperaba Kogure. Rukawa hizo el pase y el cuatroojos encestó limpiamente ganándoles dos puntos. "¡Grr, zorro tramposo!"

"Te pasa por impulsivo," Le dijo Rukawa por lo bajo, y en sus ojos Sakuragi notó un dejo de risa mientras el balón volvía al juego. "Do'aho."

"¡Teme...!"

"¡Sakuragi! ¡Concéntrate!" El pelirrojo miró a Mitsui quien en un movimiento rápido recibió el balón y se lo lanzó. Hanamichi, tomándolo y esquivando la mano de Rukawa, corrió hacia la canasta, consciente de la sombra del kitsune le seguía, haciendo pantalla y evitando que el pelirrojo pudiera realizar un pase.

_¡Distráelo! _ Se dijo a si mismo, mirando a los ojos azules de Rukawa frente a él.

"Ne, Kaede," Susurró, acercando más de lo necesario su rostro al del otro chico, "Que cara más seria que traes."

Rukawa- sorprendido- dio un paso atrás y le dejó el camino abierto a Sakuragi quien lanzó a la canasta. El pelirrojo miró satisfecho como su tiro caía, dirigiéndose limpiamente hacia el... borde del aro...generando un rebote que Akagi tomó sin problemas, devolviendo el balón a Rukawa, quien salió disparado a encestar con un pelirrojo furioso detrás.

"¡K'so! ¡Maldito balón! ¡Está defectuoso!"

Pero aún mientras lo decía, Rukawa estaba tomando la posición de lanzamiento. Seguro que era otro engaño, el pelirrojo esperó el pase, más Rukawa no se inmutó y lanzó hacia el aro, encestando un tiro de tres puntos que sacó un coro de gritos histéricos de las muchas chicas que habían ido a verle jugar tras su regreso.

"Engreído," Le murmuró Hanamichi, encontrando los ojos azules que le miraban burlones.

"Torpe." Le dijo el moreno, corriendo de vuelta a su posición inicial.

"¡Gambatte, Rukawa-kun!" Gritó una voz dulce, y Hanamichi se volvió para saludar a Haruko con la mano, antes de ponerse frente al zorro nuevamente, imperturbado. Rukawa le dio una mirada sorprendida, quizás esperando su habitual acto de enamorado sin remedio hacia la chica, pero Sakuragi evitó su mirada y se concentró en el juego, logrando realizar un espectacular slam dunk cuando volvió a tomar el balón.

"¡Nyahaha! ¡Ore wa tensai!" Gritó el pelirrojo, esquivando el puño de Gori mientras se reía como desquiciado.

En eso las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, y Hanamichi se estrelló contra la espalda de Rukawa cuando éste frenó en seco, mirando con el ceño fruncido la puerta. El pelirrojo, extrañado por la actitud de Rukawa miró también, y se encontró con una figura alta y de inconfundible peinado que entraba con toda calma en el gimnasio, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de la mayoría del equipo, que detuvo el partido de práctica.

"¡Sendoh-san!" Le llamó Ayako, recibiendo una de las típicas sonrisas del jugador de Ryonan "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Hanamichi se volvió hacia Rukawa, y extrañado, vio como éste le daba una mirada a Mitsui, quien le sonreía encantador. Algo dentro de Hanamichi dio un giro doloroso, que le hizo- inconscientemente- dar un paso que lo acercó más al kitsune, topándole el hombro.

"Ne, Kaede, ¿un uno contra uno después de la práctica?"

Rukawa le miró un momento, y luego se volvió a mirar a Mitsui, quien seguía sonriendo. Hanamichi sintió unas ganas incontrolables de arrancarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo.

"No puedo hoy," Murmuró Rukawa encarándolo, dándole una mirada indecisa. "Mitsui-sempai..."

"¡Rukawa!" Gritó Ayako entonces, distrayendo al moreno que se volvió hace ella. "Sendoh quiere hablar contigo un momento."

El rostro desconcertado de Rukawa hubiera sido cómico, si Hanamichi no estuviera tan ocupado pensando cómo apalear a un puercoespín y a un ex-gángster de un solo golpe.

"Si que estás inusualmente solicitado hoy ¿eh, Rukawa?" Hanamichi le ladró sin pensar, enfrentándose de pronto a una rápida mirada dolida de Kaede, la cual cambió de inmediato a una mirada glacial que detuvo susarranques de golpe. Tomando el brazo del moreno, suavizó el tono "Kaede, no quise..." pero era tarde. Rukawa se soltó de su agarre con una sacudida de su brazo, caminando hacia donde le esperaba Sendoh con expresión tranquila.

"Baka."

Hanamichi se volvió para encarar a Mitsui, quien sacudió su cabeza negativamente, mirando como Sendoh saludaba efusivamente a Rukawa y comenzaba a hablarle, mientras el moreno lo miraba, para desconcierto del pelirrojo, con un grado genuino de atención.

"¿Qué sabes?" preguntó finalmente Hanamichi, encarando al chico de tercero. Mitsui sólo se encogió de hombros, mirando aún a Sendoh y Rukawa.

"Eres un baka."

Y se alejó, dejando a Hanamichi mirando la espalda de Rukawa mientras éste le decía algo al puercoespín sonrisas.

**xXx**

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, sólo una soda o quizás un sándwich. ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí, con lo flaco que te ves." Sendoh le dijo despreocupadamente, sin borrar por un segundo su perpetua sonrisa. Kaede se preguntaba para sus adentros si le dolería la cara por las noches, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bastante incómodo.

_¿Qué rayos le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? _se preguntó para sí, esquivando los enormes ojos suplicantes del jugador de Ryonan_._

"¿Por qué?" Se decidió a preguntar, encarando al chico más alto con el ceño fruncido. "No somos amigos."

La sonrisa no falló ni un segundo, pero Kaede tuvo la latente sensación de que había lastimado los sentimientos del otro chico. Se mordió el labio, mirando hacia el techo del gimnasio como esperando que hubiera una cámara indiscreta grabando este momento. _El segundo en que me importó **Sendoh**_._ Debe ser un día histórico._

Gruñó por lo bajo, mirando a la cancha mientras Mitsui realizaba un triple en la práctica.

"No puedo ir a Danny's hoy," Dijo al fin, rascándose la cabeza cuando la expresión del jugador de Ryonan pareció derrumbarse. "Anou...quedé con Mitsui-sempai."

"¿Mitsui?" Repitió Sendoh con ojos enormes, mirando de Rukawa a Mitsui y de vuelta en rápida sucesión, mareando al chico de Shohoku al tratar de seguir los movimientos de su cabeza. "¡¿Dijiste Mitsui?"

"¡Hola Sendoh!" Saludó entusiasta el aludido desde la cancha y Rukawa se volvió a mirarlo, encontrando para su sorpresa que el chico de pelo azul estaba mirando con una expresión maliciosa al as de pelos parados, al punto que casi podían verse cachos sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué tal?"

"¡Maldito macarro! ¡Lo hizo a propósito!" Masculló Sendoh por lo bajo, pero Rukawa lo escuchó, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho mientras su mente sacaba rápidas conclusiones. Observó con ojos ausentes como Sendoh se volvía a preguntarle algo que ni siquiera pudo escuchar, ahogándose en las sensaciones que lo embargaron en un segundo sofocante.

_Es una broma. Claro que es una broma. Debieron haber hecho una estúpida apuesta sobre cuál de los dos podría llevarme a algún lado. ¿Quién logra convencer al antisocial 'rey del hielo' para ir a Danny's? Y el muy imbécil que soy, iba a decirles que si. Seguramente se iban a burlar de mí. Pensé que querían ser amigos. Claro. ¿Por qué querrían ellos estar conmigo? Vamos, si ni siquiera me soportan..._

"Mitsui-sempai sabía que vendrías hoy ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kaede suavemente, como ido, interrumpiendo una pregunta de Sendoh a medio camino. El jugador de Ryonan lo miró con el ceño fruncido, rascándose la cabeza por un momento.

"Bueno, le dije que vendría esta semana, y pudo haber adivinado que sería hoy pero…"

_Te apuesto un café en Danny's que Sendoh se aparece hoy en la práctica._

"¿...Rukawa-kun?"

_¡Qué tal Rukawa-kun! Vine a invitarte a Danny's hoy por la tarde. Vamos, sólo una soda o quizás un sándwich. ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí, con lo flaco que te ves. _

Rukawa dio un paso atrás sin una palabra, encontrando los ojos de Sendoh con los suyos por sólo un instante antes de girarse y empezar a caminar hacia la entrada, sintiendo que le estaba faltando el aire.

_Imbécil. Nada ha cambiado, por mucho que quisieras. No te conocen ni quieren hacerlo._

"¡Rukawa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Rukawa?"

Apuró el paso sin darse cuenta, desesperado de alejarse de ésa voz que lo llamaba, de la cancha, del gimnasio, de todos esos imbéciles que de pronto empezaron a tratarlo como uno más. Él no era uno más. Nunca lo fue. Nunca lo sería.

"Rukawa ¿qué-?"

Violentamente se libró de la mano que recayó sobre su hombro y abrió las puertas del gimnasio corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia ningún sitio, conciente de pasos que intentaron seguirle y que pronto desistieron, confirmando sus sospechas.

_Solo. Siempre solo. Eso no cambia en un día, no cambia en una semana, no cambiará nunca. No cambiará porque intentes matarte, eso no te hace distinto. Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre._

"_Si que estás inusualmente solicitado hoy ¿eh, Rukawa?" _

Corrió hasta que le faltó el aliento y para entonces ya ni sabía donde estaba. Miro hacia arriba y reconoció vagamente el camino hacia el único lugar que le quedaba para él. Se restregó el rostro, satisfecho que ninguna lágrima hubiera escapado luego de todo lo que había llorando la semana anterior, y se enderezó, caminando lentamente.

Se sentía helado. El sudor frío del entrenamiento y de su imprevista carrera se estaba secando en su piel, haciendo que la delgada camiseta se le pegara al cuerpo. Los shorts que usaba para practicar no eran lo más apropiado ahora que se hacía de noche, pero era poco importante.

Tendría que volver al instituto a buscar su ropa. Antes, congelado.

**xXx**

Todos en el gimnasio se volvieron a mirar la puerta ante los llamados de Sendoh, mirando sorprendidos como Rukawa se apresuraba a salir del gimnasio sin llevarse nada, comenzando a correr una vez afuera como si tuviera que escaparse. Sendoh salió tras él, y Hanamichi ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros, haciendo lo mismo. Corrió como pocas veces antes, la imagen de lo ocurrido en la terraza demasiado vívida como para ignorar el miedo que sintió al ver al moreno huyendo de ésa forma.

Salió del instituto y continuó su carrera por un par de cuadras, pero pronto perdió de vista a Rukawa, encontrándose en una transitada esquina con Sendoh, quien intentaba recuperar el aliento apoyado en un edificio. Hanamichi lo miró con odio, olvidando su propio cansancio al acercarse y tomar al chico más alto de la camiseta, estrellándolo violentamente contra la pared.

"¿Qué mierda le hiciste?" Siseó entre dientes, atrapando al jugador de Ryonan con su cuerpo contra el concreto. "¡¿Qué _coño_ le dijiste!"

Sendoh lo miró en silencio por largos segundos, su mirada congelada en una expresión de piedra que difícilmente podría asociarse con él bajo otras circunstancias. Sendoh se enderezó en el agarre de Sakuragi y lo empujó hacia atrás, dando un paso amenazante en claro gesto de pelea, el que Hanamichi estaba demasiado feliz de corresponder.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada, imbécil. No le hice nada. ¿Qué les ocurre a todos? Lo invité a comer algo. Quería saber cómo está, quería...estar con él. Luego me dijo algo de Mitsui y salió corriendo como loco."

"_Si que estás inusualmente solicitado hoy ¿no crees, Rukawa?"_

"Mierda." Murmuró Sakuragi, bajando los puños lentamente para restregarse el rostro con violencia, sintiéndose como un imbécil ante la ola de impotencia que lo embargó de golpe. Evadió los ojos de Sendoh, gruñendo como un salvaje para estrellar su puño contra la pared, sintiendo como distante el dolor en sus nudillos. _Sendoh no le hizo nada. Fuiste tú. _

"Sakuragi ¿dónde está-?" Mitsui se detuvo en seco cuando llegó frente a ellos, mirando desde la postura tensa de Sendoh a los nudillos ensangrentados del pelirrojo que éste no parecía sentir. "¿Y Rukawa?"

"Huyó." Le dijo Sendoh secamente, volteándose para al chico de tercero. "Esto es culpa tuya ¿sabes?"

"¡¿Nani!" Mitsui respondió incrédulo, sintiendo de inmediato una oleada de ira que lo encendió como una chispa. "¡Ahou! Tan sólo le invité a un café-"

"Bastardo, te dije que me gusta," Sendoh lo interrumpió, dando un paso hacia él. "¡Sabías que quería llevarlo a algún lado para hablarle! ¡Estaba preocupado! Tú puedes hablar con él en el instituto, al menos, yo no tengo eso y lo sabes. ¡Sabías que vendría hoy!"

"Claro que lo sabía," Le dijo Mitsui casi en un grito, encarándolo sin retroceder. "Tenía que alejarlo de ti, Sendoh. ¡Lo último que ése chico necesita es que estés rondándole ahora, hentai!"

"¿Qué coño estaban pensando ambos?" Los interrumpió otra voz, y ambos chicos se voltearon a mirar al pelirrojo que los ojeaba incrédulo. "Estamos hablando de Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede. El chico que cree que tú sólo eres un rival," le dijo a Sendoh, aprovechando de darle una mirada de muerte. "¡El mismo chico que _sabe_ los sobrenombres que le hemos puesto el equipo!" Se dirigió a Mitsui, gritando a viva voz sin darse cuenta de las miradas molestas de otros transeúntes.

"Y de pronto se encuentra con que esos dos conocidos están compitiendo por él, cuando ninguno de los dos siquiera había intentado saludarlo antes. ¡Cree que es una burla, par de tontos!"

Silencio.

Sakuragi respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse a la vez que intentaba enumerar los lugares donde pudo haber ido Rukawa, descartándolos mentalmente mientras los otros dos chicos lo miraban, sintiéndose lo suficientemente reprochados.

"No pensé en eso." Dijo Mitsui finalmente, restregándose el rostro con las manos. "Agh, coño ¡esto es difícil! Sólo quería saber como estaba, no que pensara que le estábamos organizando una especie de conspiración."

"Lo mismo digo," Dijo Sendoh con un suspiro, mirando en todas direcciones como tratando de adivinar donde pudo haber ido el otro chico. "Quería tratar de ser su amigo…"

"Entonces le debieron haber dicho eso en vez de ponerse a competir sobre quien le hablaba primero," Sakuragi les ladró, comenzando sin darse cuenta a pensar en voz alta mientras miraba en todas direcciones junto con Sendoh. "No, al parque no, demasiado cerca. La cancha de básquet tampoco, no tiene pelota con que jugar. ¿La playa? No lo creo, aún anda gente a ésta hora. ¿Su casa? No, no, estaría solo allá, eso lo volvería loco...mierda..." murmuró por lo bajo, volteando entonces para mirar a los otros dos. "Ya sé donde puede estar."

"¿Dónde?" Sendoh saltó de inmediato con ojos esperanzados que no pasaron desapercibidos por un molesto pelirrojo que lo miraba desconfiado. "Vamos Sakuragi, no estoy tratando de engañar a nadie. ¡Le quiero ayudar! No tienes idea cómo me sentí cuando escuché lo que pasó." La voz se le fue un momento, y en ése segundo, Hanamichi perdió toda duda respecto a las intenciones del jugador de Ryonan. "Sólo quiero ayudar ¿está bien?"

"Entiendo." Sakuragi dijo finalmente, mirando a los dos chicos que esperaban saber dónde pudo haber ido Rukawa. "Miren, entiendo que quieren acercarse a él ¿ok? Yo sentí lo mismo, para mi propia sorpresa. Rukawa pasó el fin de semana en mi casa luego de salir del hospital…"

"¿Cómo?" le interrumpió Mitsui con grandes ojos "¿El fin de semana lo pasó contigo? Pero la doctora había dicho que no lo dejarían ir hasta hoy. Y cuando hablamos me dijiste que-"

"Eh, bueno sí, pero cambió de opinión," El pelirrojo desmintió rápidamente, consciente de las miradas incrédulas de su audiencia. "Como sea, he logrado hablar con él ¿entienden? Podría decirse que somos amigos ahora y…bueno, le dije algo en la cancha que probablemente no ayudó mucho a todo esto y tengo que disculparme si quiero recuperar su confianza y…"

"…Y no quieres que vayamos contigo a encontrarlo porque vamos a empeorar las cosas." Terminó de decir Mitsui, rascándose la cabeza. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Sendoh los interrumpió, moviendo las manos frenéticamente a la vez que miraba de Sakuragi a Mitsui y de vuelta. "Vamos, ustedes no entienden, tengo que hablar con Rukawa. No quiero que piense que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de esto como una especie de burla."

"Sendoh…"

"Sólo quiero disculparme con él, Sakuragi. Quiero hablarle."

"En este momento sólo lograrás que te odie," Hanamichi le dijo seriamente, negando con la cabeza. "Déjame hablarle y disculparme por todos nosotros ¿está bien? Si aparezco contigo, con cualquiera de los dos, va a pensar que lo estoy traicionando. Déjame explicarle las cosas y hacerle entrar en razón. Te prometo que le pediré que hable contigo, con ambos, una vez que se haya aclarado todo."

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos por un momento para luego asentir en silencio, permaneciendo inmóviles mientras Sakuragi les daba una última mirada y se echaba a correr a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, en dirección al único lugar en que Kaede Rukawa podía sentir como propio en ése momento.

El cementerio de Kanagawa y la tumba de su madre.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notas:** No iba a actualizar aún, pero al parecer soy adicta a los reviews y lo haré de todas maneras. Un beso para **Mish1**, **Elena**, **Pauchan**, **Águila Fanel**, **Rukawa** y **Caritadmanga**, sin los cuales me habría rendido hace mucho.

Por cierto, me aprece relevante mencionar que _Kaede_ significa "Arce" en Japonés.

**xXx**

Para cuando logró llegar a las puertas del cementerio, la noche ya había recaído sobre la ciudad. El frío tenía entumecidos los músculos de sus piernas y sabía que no podría correr un solo paso más, pero ya no importaba. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Kaede en ése lugar.

Las puertas principales del camposanto estaban cerradas al público por la hora, pero por experiencia propia, Sakuragi sabía que había una entrada lateral que el nochero siempre olvidaba cerrar, lugar por dónde se escabulló en numerosas ocasiones para visitar la tumba de su padre en momentos difíciles. El cementerio proporcionaba un lugar tranquilo y más seguro que las calles para perderse en divagaciones privadas, aún en medio de la noche.

Entró rápidamente por aquella deteriorada portezuela y comenzó a andar con cuidado, mirando en todas direcciones para tratar de advertir con la luz de la luna la ubicación del otro chico. Por largos minutos vagó entre las lápidas, pasando por la de su padre, lugar donde se sentó a descansar por algunos momentos antes de continuar la marcha. Estaba cansado, helado y hambriento, pero por sobre todo eso, se encontraba profundamente preocupado.

No sabía en que estado mental se encontraba Rukawa en ése momento, ni tenía una idea clara de qué lo había llevado a huir de esta forma, si bien, sus sospechas eran firmes. Se debió sentir traicionado. Pero lo que el pelirrojo no sabía, lo que verdaderamente le angustiaba, era cuál sería su reacción al respecto.

Recién había ganado su confianza, y perderla ahora por un estúpido comentario motivado por los celos… O pero aún, perderlo a él por completo…

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a llamar al otro chico en voz alta, caminando llegó a un área del cementerio que le era desconocida. El área estaba cubierta con árboles jóvenes y algunos monumentos notables de mármol, cuyas lápidas relucían aún en la oscuridad de la noche. Había menos tumbas en ésa sección, pues una inclinación del terreno determinaba una colina suave, que albergaba un hermoso árbol- _un arce_ pensó Hanamichi con una sonrisa triste- de grandes raíces, que impedía el uso del sector.

Allí, frente a una pálida lápida de mármol y apoyado junto al tronco del árbol, una sombra estaba sentada tranquilamente, sin hacer ruido ni movimiento alguno. Sakuragi se acercó con cuidado, creyéndolo dormido, más al aproximarse se percató rápidamente de los ojos azules que lo observaban en silencio.

Pensó en hablar, pero algo lo llevó a mantenerse callado, observando al otro chico sin palabra alguna. Rukawa estaba temblando lo suficiente para que Hanamichi lo notara a una cierta distancia, probablemente por estar tanto tiempo sentado en la hierba sin otra cubierta que su delgada ropa deportiva. No parecía haber llorado; ni siquiera parecía enojado de verlo parado en frente suyo. Su expresión era neutra, fría, indescifrable. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos no expresaban nada, como cristales de espejo que sólo reflejaban la figura de Hanamichi de pie frente a él.

Ésa imagen vacía dejó a Hanamichi más helado que la brisa nocturna.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Kaede preguntó finalmente, sin inmutarse cuando Hanamichi tomó su pregunta como una invitación para acercarse un poco más y sentarse junto a él, La sombra del árbol ensombreció un poco los rostros de ambos, pero no lo suficiente para que no pudieran estudiarse mutuamente. Por más que lo mirara, sin embargo, Sakuragi no podía detectar nada en el semblante del otro chico, y eso logró preocuparlo aún más.

"Te buscaba." Sakuragi le dijo simplemente. "Y te encontré."

"Buen trabajo." Le dijo Kaede secamente, encogiéndose de hombros y reclinándose contra el árbol a sus espaldas.

Silencio.

Era una de las conversaciones más incómodas que Sakuragi pudiera recordar.

"Kaede…" Comenzó lentamente el pelirrojo, tan sólo para verse interrumpido por el tono monótono del moreno.

"Rukawa."

Esa corrección le atravesó el pecho al pelirrojo que se detuvo por completo, frotando sus manos en un intento vano por deshacerse del frío que parecía envolverlo.

"Kaede." Volvió a repetir el pelirrojo, ignorando el dejo molesto en la mirada del aludido. "Me imagino las cosas que pensaste esta tarde, con lo de Mitsui y Sendoh y por mis propias palabras; sé lo extraño que debió resultarte el trato de todos hoy ¿está bien? Pero no había mala intención por parte de nadie."

"No," Dijo Rukawa suavemente luego de un momento, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Me imagino que no."

Silencio.

Hanamichi bufó, exasperado, inclinándose más hacia al moreno, tratando de provocar una reacción que no llegaba nunca. "Piensas que te estamos tirando el pelo ¿es eso? Que todo esto es una especie de plan maléfico para perjudicarte. Que todo el apoyo que tratamos de brindarte es falso y que en realidad no nos importas en absoluto."

Rukawa no contestó, mirando como distante la lápida frente a él.

"¡Kaede!"

"No." Suspiró el moreno, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. "No es eso. Probablemente son sinceros…algunos de ustedes. Probablemente creen que verdaderamente me están ayudando."

"¿Y no es así?"

"No, no lo es." Kaede dijo tranquilamente. "Eso he estado pensando- ni siquiera se trata de eso. El punto es que- se siente…forzado. Como si ahora fuera obligación de todos cuidar de mí, cuando en realidad nada que hagan podría detenerme si quisiera suicidarme. Nadie puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo."

Hanamichi cerró los ojos un instante, apretando los puños en un esfuerzo por calmarse. El hecho era que Rukawa tenía la razón. Si hubiera querido, Rukawa pudo haberse matado en cualquier punto de ése fin de semana. Ése mismo día, antes que Sakuragi le encontrara. En el almuerzo, en clases, en el mismo entrenamiento.

"¿Qué significa eso entonces?" Dijo finalmente, encontrando ésos ojos azules con los suyos. "No te entiendo, Kaede. Parecías estar tranquilo esta tarde, pareces tranquilo ahora, pero hace una hora estabas huyendo de todos nosotros."

"Es complicado," Dijo el moreno suavemente, cerrando los ojos. "Creo que ni yo lo entiendo. Es...no estoy enojado. Ni siquiera con ése par de idiotas. Hoy fue un día del demonio, Sakuragi. E-Estoy confundido...un poco...algo triste, creo, porque yo también pensé que estaba bien y de pronto..."

Hanamichi suspiró, cansado, comenzando a sentir como el frío de la noche le traspasaba las ropas húmedas que traía puestas. "¿Y conmigo estás enojado? Porque yo si estoy enojado conmigo mismo."

Rukawa negó con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos para seguir mirando la lápida fría en frente suyo.

El nombre de su madre en ése momento no le significaba nada, y la sensación de indiferencia que sentía al ver ésas letras grabadas en mármol lo preocupaba. Estaba cansado, por dentro y por fuera, y la conversación que mantenía con Sakuragi parecía un extracto de un sueño, como una ilusión pasajera. Sinceramente, Rukawa ya no sentía nada en absoluto. Ni enojo, ni angustia, ni nada. Cuando llegó a este rincón en medio del cementerio desierto, todo lo que llevó a huir hasta ése lugar se esfumó, dejándolo rodeado de silencio, sin una idea clara de qué quería hacer.

Sabía que él mismo fabricaba sus cambios de humor; culpaba en parte a las pastillas que le daban una estabilidad frágil, culpaba en parte al mundo, en gran parte se culpaba a sí mismo. Pero no a Sakuragi. Era imposible que la única persona que verdaderamente lograba centrarlo tuviera la culpa.

"Kaede, piensa." Dijo Sakuragi entonces, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. "Necesito saber qué pasa. ¿Quieres vivir¿Quieres morir¿Nos odias, nos quieres, desconfías de nosotros? No puedo ayudarte si ni siquiera tú sabes cómo."

Kaede no dijo nada por un momento, tomando una hoja caída del arce sobre sus cabezas y jugando con ella para distraerse, casi como si buscara las respuestas en ella. Cuando levantó la vista, no parecía haberlas encontrado.

"No lo sé realmente…" Suspiró finalmente el moreno, esquivando los ojos de Hanamichi. "Quiero creerles a todos y sentirme…parte de ustedes. Pero hay algo, siempre hay algo que me dice que yo no encajo-"

Otra pausa. La hoja se partió en dos, tres partes, antes que Kaede pareciera encontrar las palabras.

"Hoy quería pensar que me estaban engañando, porque es más fácil...es más fácil pensar que siempre he estado sólo por culpa de los demás y no por que yo mismo..." Y en ése momento, como una rasgadura en una máscara, Kaede miró a Hana a los ojos y en ellos se veía toda la confusión que agobiaba al chico en ése momento. Sakuragi los enfrentó como pudo, sintiendo una oleada de alivio al llegar a entender, por fin, qué es lo que angustiaba a Rukawa. "Hanamichi…"

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero se acercó al otro chico y lo estrechó contra sí en un gesto que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre entre ellos. Rukawa no objetó cuando Sakuragi se acomodó apoyado contra el arce a sus espaldas y lo acomodó a él contra su hombro, rodeándolo con un brazo como si pudiera protegerlo de sus propias dudas.

"Escúchame un momento ¿está bien?" Le dijo el pelirrojo suavemente, sintiendo el tenue movimiento afirmativo que Kaede hizo con su cabeza. "No te estoy mintiendo-ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Sé que todo parece repentino, pero nadie está obligado a querer saber cómo estás. Si quisieran, todos ellos podrían pretender que no pasó nada ¿no crees? Podrían haber llegado hoy sin decirte palabra. ¿No te dolería más eso?"

"Eso creo…" Suspiró el moreno, acomodándose junto a Sakuragi en un gesto que debió sentirse extraño, pero que sin embargo parecía lo más natural que podía ocurrir en ése momento. "Y después pienso que sería excelente que me dejaran en paz."

"No estás obligado a nada," Hanamichi le dijo gentilmente, apoyando su cabeza en la del otro chico. "Ignóralos si crees que es mejor. Hazte amigos de quienes te parezca son buenas personas- no es tan difícil. Tienes que dar algo de tu parte, pero no necesariamente compartir el drama de tu vida tan sólo por salir a comer algo con alguien."

"Y sin embargo tengo la impresión que eso querían hoy ése par de idiotas." Rukawa le confió por lo bajo y Sakuragi tuvo que ahogar la risa.

"Vamos, ellos son caso aparte. Sendoh…" _Anda detrás de ti y Mitsui quería protegerte. Y yo ya ni sé qué hacer de todo esto. _

"Es un payaso la mayoría del tiempo. " Lo interrumpió Rukawa con toda calma. "Nunca se saca ésa sonrisa que tiene atornillada. Es mejor que yo en el básquet, según el entrenador Anzai y quiero ganarle de una vez por todas."

"Si, bueno...también es un tipo bastante decente que está muy preocupado por ti y quería hablarte." Una pausa. Hanamichi sintió que la espalda de Rukawa estaba temblando y lo miró con una ceja alzada. "Te estás riendo ¿verdad?" preguntó secamente, remeciéndole en broma. "No te rías kitsune, desmentiré para siempre que acabo de decir eso de ése puercoespín y nadie va a creerte si lo divulgas." Rukawa se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

"Kaede, él estaba determinado a correr tras de mí para encontrarte y pedirte perdón. Y no, no estaba confabulado con Mitsui. Quien, por cierto, también sólo quería saber cómo estabas y no se le ocurrió otra forma para que aceptaras ir con él."

"Oh" Una pausa, y Rukawa se inclinó hacia atrás un poco para mirar a Hanamichi a la cara "¿Pero por qué…?"

"¡Porque son idiotas!" _Que no sabían cómo decirte que el hentai de Ryonan está interesado en ti. Y ¿quién sabía que al muy baka le gustan los chicos? Esto es genial- Kaede Rukawa el convierte-hetrosexuales_. "Los dos estaban preocupados por ti y lo arruinaron todo porque no pueden dejar de competir entre ambos. Resulta que escogieron competir por ser tus amigos. No saben los muy ingenuos que no hay nadie mejor que el Tensai y que nunca serán los mejores en nada."

"Do'ahos" Dijo Rukawa lentamente, ahogando un bostezo. "Si me hubieran pedido en vez de complicar todo- podrían habérmelo pedido juntos ¿no? Podríamos ir los cuatro a comer algo."

Hanamichi sonrió para sí, estrechando el cuerpo del chico más bajo contra el suyo suavemente, sintiendo como el frío de la noche parecía abandonarlos mientras permanecían juntos en aquél rincón del cementerio. "Creo que Sendoh tenía otros planes." le dijo al moreno sin borrar la sonrisa, pero éste no le prestó atención.

"¿Hanamichi?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué estabas molesto conmigo en el entrenamiento?"

Sakuragi se tensó por un momento, pensando en aparatarse de Rukawa. Pensó en inventar alguna excusa rápida y parecer como si su molestia no hubiera tenido relación en absoluto con el otro chico. Pensó en decirle que era porque iba perdiendo en el partido de práctica o porque se había peleado con Mitsui, o alguna idiotez similar. Y luego se percató de la calidez del cuerpo del otro chico, del momento honesto que estaban compartiendo y supo que una mentira le pesaría demasiado.

Se acomodó lentamente y alzó el rostro de Rukawa, mirándolo a los ojos que lo observaban curiosos.

"Porque estaba celoso." Le dijo finalmente, viendo los ojos del moreno agrandarse por la sorpresa, y un tenue sonrojo comenzar a asomarse en su rostro. Sin embargo, Kaede no se apartó de él, lo que Sakuragi tomó como una buena señal para seguir adelante. "Porque me puse verde cuando vi que entraba Sendoh y tú te quedaste mirándolo, y más aún cuando me dijiste que no podíamos jugar después porque tenías que salir con Mitsui. Porque les estabas prestando más atención que a mí, y yo soy un capullo para ésas cosas."

Rukawa bajó el rostro entonces, escondiéndose en las sombras del árbol que le cubrieron las facciones por algunos momentos. Sakuragi sintió como el cuerpo acomodado sobre el suyo se tensaba brevemente, como preparándose para huir, pero pronto ésa tensión desapareció por completo. A pesar del silencio que se alargaba entre ambos, Hanamichi no se sentía nervioso por la reacción de Kaede. Sintió como el moreno, luego de algunos minutos, volvió a apoyar el rostro en la coyuntura de su hombro, permaneciendo callado.

_Está confundido._ Le susurró una esquina de sus pensamientos, y Hanamichi podía entender eso. Él también lo estaba.

"Kaede" Dijo suavemente, sonriendo cuando el otro chico lo miró con cierta cautela, como temiendo que iba a decir a continuación. El momento era perfecto, y Hanamichi podía imaginar una confesión a la luz de las estrellas- "_Me gustas, Kaede_"- con una orquesta tocando de fondo y fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Y luego vio la inseguridad en los ojos de un chico que recién estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él y supo que este no era el momento de nada.

Mucho menos de asumir una responsabilidad y admitir un sentimiento que aún lograba confundirlo incluso a él.

"Perdóname," Pidió suavemente luego de un momento, rozando su mano por la curvatura de la espalda de Rukawa, quien no reaccionó ante la caricia. "Sé que no tengo derecho de decirte una cosa así ni mucho menos de tratarte mal por una pendejada como ésa. Lo que dije en el gimnasio fue una estupidez- supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que tienes derecho a tener más de un amigo ¿no crees?"

Fue leve, pero Hanamichi lo vio luego de días dedicados a aprender a ver las pequeñas cosas en el rostro del chico junto a él. Fue un pequeño gesto en el rostro de Kaede a la mención de la palabra _amigo_, como una pregunta que no se atrevió a hacer, pero fue suficiente para animar a Hanamichi, y hacer que su sonrisa entonces fuera sincera.

Quizás no era el momento- pero eventualmente llegaría.

"Do'aho, si me vas a ladrar así cada vez que hable con alguien..." Rukawa dijo finalmente con un dejo de broma, enderezándose y apoyando su rostro contra la corteza del árbol tras de él.

"Es que no es justo, te gano como amigo y de pronto todos quieren imitarme- aunque es comprensible, pues soy un Tensai y como tal soy un modelo sin excepción..."

"Por supuesto." Rukawa le dijo con plena seriedad, levantando una ceja para interrumpir su inminente discurso "Hanamichi ¿Crees que podríamos seguir con esto en otro lado? Ya no siento mis piernas..."

"Yo tampoco. Y creo que tengo astillas en mis espalda." Comentó Hanamichi riendo, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Rukawa a levantarse. "Deberíamos escoger mejores lugares para nuestras conversaciones..."

"Lo sé." Asintió el moreno, distraído, mirando todavía la tumba que portaba el nombre de su madre. "Gracias por- por ser un amigo."

"Era eso o escuchar al Gori rezongando de otra práctica interrumpida," Le dijo el pelirrojo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Kaede a la vez que comenzaban el lento descenso hasta la puerta del cementerio, en búsqueda de un refugio cálido. "Pero gracias a ti."

"¿Por lograr que nos perdiéramos el entrenamiento y probablemente la cena?"

"No, por dejar en su lugar a Sendoh. Le hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando saliste corriendo..."

"Lo haré más a menudo entonces-"

"¡Eso no! Que ni se te ocurra, kitsune loco, que yo casi me muero del susto..."

"Hn. Do'aho..."


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notas: **He regresado (en parte). Estoy media muerta en este momento y bastante exhausta, así que los dejo con el fic. Por favor no olviden los comentarios. Como siempre, las gracias van a mis queridísimos lectores- sin su apoyo simplemente no escribiría más

**xXx**

"¿Y exactamente dónde estaban ustedes?"

La voz seria que los recibió en la entrada congeló a ambos chicos en sus puestos mientras se sacaban sus zapatos. Ambos se giraron, mirando un poco sorprendidos el rostro serio de la madre de Sakuragi, quien esperaba una respuesta con sus manos en las caderas.

"¿Y bien?"

Hanamichi ya empezaba a contar otra de sus historias- que eran dignas de ser escritas en algún libro, en opinión de Kaede- antes de que él le interrumpiera, inclinándose formalmente a modo de disculpa, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a ésta mujer que lo había acogido en su hogar sin si quiera conocerlo.

"Es culpa mía, Sakuragi-san," Kaede murmuró suavemente, enderezándose sin levantar el rostro. "Tuve un problema con unos chicos en la escuela y me fui del entrenamiento. Hanamichi fue a buscarme y tardamos en regresar. Gomen nasai."

Una pausa, quizás de sorpresa, y luego Sakuragi estaba a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y sonriéndole enormemente a su madre.

"Nos demoramos porque resulta que Kaede es todo un kitsune a la hora de esconderse- estuve buscándolo por toda la ciudad y el muy pillo estaba bajo mis narices. ¡Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo! Así que ahora nos perdimos la cena y estamos helados y hambrientos y desolados por provocar ésa arruguita de preocupación en tu frente, querida madre."

Kaede suspiró por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos ante el silencio sepulcral que siguió a las palabras de Hanamichi.

¡BAM!

Como por arte de magia Hiroki produjo una espátula con la que intentó golpear un poco de respeto en la cabeza de su hijo. Sin éxito, según Kaede, que intentaba valientemente no reaccionar mientras Hanamichi retrocedía ante el rostro furioso de su madre.

"¡¿Arruguita! ¡¿Yo arrugada!" ¡BAM! "¡Ya verás chiquillo insolente quien es una vieja cuando termine contigo!" ¡BAM! "¡¿Y no te había dicho que dejaras de ponerle sobrenombre a la gente! ¡Mira que decirle kitsune al pobre de Kaede, que ya no sé cómo te soporta...!"

"¡Kaede! ¡Sálvame! ¡Rukawa! ¡Kitsune! ¡Itai! ¡Se supone que estás de mi lado! ¡Kaeeeede!"

Al final era una batalla perdida, y la crisis pareció disolverse cuando Kaede no pudo evitar reírse para sí ante la imagen de un pelirrojo de casi dos metros escondiéndose tras un perchero para intentar evitar la espátula de su madre mientras chillaba barbaridades. Kaede se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de contenerse ante el incremento de los chillidos de Hanamichi.

"¡¡¡Rukawa! ¡No te rías de mí y ayúdame!"

Hiroki dio el golpe final entonces, dejando considerable chichón en la nuca del pelirrojo para luego mirar a Kaede con una sonrisa dulce, como si la espátula en su mano nunca hubiera sido un arma de ningún tipo. Sacudiéndose las manos en su delantal, la mujer se alejó de Hanamichi a paso sedado, hablando por sobre su hombro a Kaede, quien aún intentaba borrar su sonrisa mientras miraba la mirada mosqueada que Hanamichi le estaba lanzando.

"Les guardé la cena, par de rufianes- vayan a lavarse las manos y arreglen la mesa del comedor, que se las serviré en seguida. Ayako y Mitsui-kun pasaron por aquí a dejar las cosas que olvidaron en el gimnasio, están en sus habitaciones."

Kaede asintió distraídamente, mirando divertido como Sakuragi lanzaba una ojeada cautelosa en la dirección en que se retiró su madre antes de acercarse a él y guiarlo hacia la escalera, aún mirándole feo.

"Pudiste haberme ayudado ¿no? Le dices cualquier cosilla y de pronto se pone como loca…" Hanamichi iba murmurando por la escalera, y Kaede sólo le miró por el rabillo del ojo, entrando rápidamente en su habitación con un tenue murmullo.

"De tal palo…"

"¡Kaede!"

Cerrando la puerta en las narices del pelirrojo, Kaede fue a prepararse para la cena, bajando entonces con Hanamichi a sus espaldas. No tuvo problemas en ignorar su monólogo de 'temes kitsunes' que no ayudaban a la gente en peligro vital o viejas locas que no sabían tomar una broma- tenía práctica en ignorarlo de todas maneras. Dirigiéndose al comedor, comenzaron ambos a preparar la mesa en silencio, y fue entonces cuando Kaede cayó en cuenta de algo.

Sus cosas- los del equipo le habían traído sus cosas a casa de Hanamichi. Nadie sabía que se estaba quedando con el pelirrojo, o al menos, él nunca le dijo a nadie. ¿Cómo entonces…? ¿Acaso Hanamichi…?

"Se lo dije a Mitsui."

La voz se Sakuragi logró sorprenderlo, y cuando Kaede alzó la vista vio que Hanamichi le estaba mirando divertido y de brazos cruzados, como esperando algo.

"Estás distraído pensando cómo supieron dónde estabas- yo le dije a Mitsui que te estabas quedando conmigo luego que saliste del gimnasio. Me preguntó porque estábamos tan cercanos."

Kaede asintió luego de un momento, frunciendo el ceño cuando Hanamichi no dejó de observarle, claramente intentando no reírse.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó finalmente, exasperado. "Espera. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba distraído pensando en eso?"

Ahí, Hanamichi si se rió, haciendo que Rukawa se cruzara de brazos para imitarle, y le mirara con expresión neutra, intentando parecer enfadado aunque en realidad sólo sentía curiosidad por la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Bueno, adiviné el _por qué_ estabas distraído," Hanamichi le dijo entre risas, apuntando a la mesa y haciendo que Kaede se sonrojara tenuemente al notar lo que había hecho. "Pero era bastante claro que lo estabas."

Sin darse cuenta, había estado apilando los platos y vajillas en un interesante y precario diseño de torre que amenazaba con desplomarse hacia un lado, haciendo que Kaede se apresurara a detener la caída y consiguiente desastre antes que regresara la madre de Hanamichi. El pelirrojo, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose estrepitosamente como para ayudarle a poner todo en orden.

"¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro?" Sonó la voz de Hiroki desde la cocina, y Kaede apenas y alcanzó a poner el último puesto antes que ella se asomara con la espátula en una mano y un plato en la otra.

"Nada mamá, Kaede me estaba demostrando sus dotes de malabarista." Hanamichi le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse más mientras Kaede miraba en todas direcciones excepto al rostro de Hiroki.

"Estos muchachos..." Suspiró la mujer, señalando la mesa. "Vamos, siéntense ambos, aquí viene la comida."

La cena pasó sin mayores incidentes, en un ambiente calmo y familiar que aún mientras le hacía a Kaede sentir en casa, también lo hacía reprimir un deseo inútil pero firme de que él aún contara con una familia como ésta. Hanamichi de vez y cuando lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento, pero la suma de toda la actividad del día y la oleada de emociones que aún lo rondaba terminó por vencer sus ánimos y pasó el resto de la comida en silencio. Cuando era hora de levantar todo, se ofreció a lavar la vajilla, pero Hiroki sólo le sonrió y le envió a su habitación.

"O te quedarás dormido con la cabeza en los platos sucios," Fueron sus palabras, las que incitaron la inmediata diversión de Hanamichi.

"Te aseguro que es capaz de hacerlo," Le estaba diciendo a su madre mientras Kaede se retiraba hacia las escaleras, ignorando por completo los comentarios. "¡Es increíble! Duerme de pie, caminando, en bicicleta- a veces me pregunto si también está dormido cuando está con los ojos abiertos y hablando."

Una vez en la que se había convertido en "su" habitación, Kaede se dio una rápida ducha y se cambió a la camiseta y los pantalones que utilizaba de pijama, sentándose en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Escarbando en los bolsillos de su bolso, no tuvo problemas en localizar su walkman, que pronto tocaba las pistas de uno de los CD que siempre llevaba. Aún con la suave música en sus oídos, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se negaban a detenerse.

Estaba cansado- agotado- pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las palabras de Hanamichi en el cementerio le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

_Porque estaba celoso._

Cuando escuchó eso...

Con un suspiro, Kaede apagó todas las luces y se acostó en la penumbra, mirando hacia la ventana cuyas cortinas había olvidado cerrar. Recordaba el segundo en que pensó que había más en ésas palabras- la sorpresa, el miedo, el nerviosismo, el atisbo de emoción que casi logra detener su respiración en un instante. Pero sólo un instante.

Hanamichi era su amigo- por lo pronto, el único que con plena certeza podía llamar como tal- y eso de por sí era algo que aún lograba asombrarlo y tranquilizarlo cada vez que lo pensaba. Tenía un amigo. No estaba solo en absoluto, lo que era un alivio monumental para un chico que siempre se había creído aislado; si bien, con ése pensamiento, estaba obligado a aceptar que en realidad su aislamiento era producto de sus propias decisiones. Era culpa suya. Y eso era inquietante por que- si había mantenido a todos a raya- si lo había hecho tan exitosamente por tanto tiempo...

¿Quién le aseguraba que podría dejar que acercasen a él ahora? ¿Quién le aseguraba que si quiera valdría la pena hacerlo? Tanto para él, como para los demás. ¿Qué podría ofrecer él como persona a estas alturas? Si apenas y se conocía a si mismo...

Mientras el walkman cambiaba de una canción a otra, Kaede cerró los ojos y se resignó a otra noche intranquila mientras escuchaba la conversación distante de Hanamichi y su madre en el primer piso.

**xXx**

"¡Hanamichi! ¡Rukawa!"

Los chicos se voltearon a encarar al dueño del grito, encontrándose con Yohei quien los llamaba mientras se acercaba a ellos con su bolso al hombro.

"Vaya, aún es extraño llamarlos a ambos a la vez…" Les dijo el chico con una sonrisa cuando los alcanzó, comenzando los tres a caminar hacia el instituto, al que- por primera vez en mucho tiempo- iban con tiempo de sobra. "¿Están bien? Todos quedaron preocupados ayer en el gimnasio…" Comentó entonces, mirando de reojo la expresión de Rukawa, que no varió. Hanamichi, que también se volteó para observarlo, notó que el chico estaba apretando su puño izquierdo, fuera de la vista de Yohei.

El pelirrojo se detuvo entonces y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo de la infancia, dándole un fuerte apretón que hizo que Yohei tuviera que esconder una mueca a la vez que se detenía también. Rukawa siguió caminando como si nada, mientras Hanamichi, le sonreía amablemente a un adolorido Yohei. "Claro, con este tensai cerca nada puede salir mal. El kitsune tozudo se peleó otra vez con el puercoespín por un juego, eso es todo."

"Ah, entiendo," Dijo Yohei con toda naturalidad, sobándose el hombro cuando Hanamichi lo soltó y dándole una mirada escrutadora que el pelirrojo decidió ignorar, a la vez que ambos reanudaban la marcha.

"Do'aho, no seas bruto," Les interrumpió una voz monótona. Rukawa se volteó a mirarlos acercarse con una ceja arqueada, encarando a Yohei que lo miraba con sorpresa. "Malinterpreté algo que dijo Sendoh y me dio un arranque de idiotez. Por eso me fui. Y los paranoicos me persiguieron. _Eso_ es todo."

Yohei asintió una vez con una sonrisa, notando que Hanamichi también parecía sorprendido por la honestidad del otro muchacho. Quizás no sería tan difícil ser amigo de alguien como Rukawa después de todo.

"¿Y te encontraron los paranoicos?" Preguntó luego de un momento, cuando ya se acercaban a la entrada del instituto.

"No." Rukawa le comentó, mirando de reojo a Hanamichi que no dijo nada. "Sólo un do'aho."

Yohei volvió a sonreír, asintiendo como quien ya ha comprendido un complejo problema. Entraron todos al instituto y se despidieron de Rukawa, quien desapreció dentro de su salón con una austera despedida y una mirada más amable que las que el pandillero estaba acostumbrado a ver en el otro chico. Él y Hanamichi siguieron su camino en silencio, lo que de por sí era extraño. El pelirrojo parecía inusualmente ensimismado.

"¿Todo bien con Rukawa? ¿Ya están bien juntos?" Preguntó Yohei finalmente, confirmando sus sospechas cuando notó el color que se elevaba en el rostro de su amigo. Ahogó la risa mientras Hanamichi asentía, en un intento vano por parecer desinteresado.

"Claro. Todo perfecto." Una pausa. "Bueno, al menos bien."

"Me alegro." Fue todo lo que dijo Yohei al respecto mientras entraban al salón, y si su voz tenía un tono de profunda sinceridad, normalmente innecesaria en tan simple afirmación, eso era algo que Hanamichi trató de pasar por alto.

Vaya con eso de ser sutil…

**xXx**

El entrenamiento aquella tarde transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, fuera de un aumento considerable y bastante preocupante del número de chicas que asistían a verlos entrenar, gritando como enfermas cada vez que Rukawa encestaba. Dos veces, Hanamichi logró hacer jugadas notables durante el juego, más solo fue alentado por Haruko quien lo aplaudía animosa, y por las felicitaciones de algunos compañeros de equipo.

"No saben apreciar el talento," Le iba diciendo a Rukawa mientras se dirigían a las duchas, hábilmente ignorando a las personas que los miraban, incrédulos, conversar tranquilamente. O más bien, como Sakuragi lo hacía mientras Rukawa parecía ponerle algún grado de atención. "Por eso te persiguen a un kitsune como tú en vez de concentrarse en un tensai como yo…"

"Si tú lo dices…do'aho…" Murmuraba Rukawa, llegando a su bolso y extrayendo una botella de agua de él, tomando grandes sorbos, mientras Hanamichi lo miraba embobado. "¿Qué miras?"

Hanamichi se sonrojó, volteándose para contestarle sin darle la cara, más otra voz lo interrumpió.

"¿Rukawa?"

El moreno se enderezó rígidamente, bajando la botella de agua y encarando al dueño de la voz. Sakuragi hizo lo mismo, estudiando el rostro inusualmente nervioso de Mitsui, que, desde la puerta, intentaba descifrar la expresión inescrutable de Rukawa. Éste simplemente arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta.

"¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento?"

"Aquí." Le dijo Rukawa sin inmutarse, comenzando a sacarse la camiseta. "Quiero irme pronto."

Mitsui no respondió, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Rukawa continuaba desvistiéndose tranquilamente. Sakuragi comenzó a hacer lo mismo, haciéndose a un lado de la escena, a la vez que permanecía lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo todo, seguido de un intrometido Miyagi, quien paró las orejas cuál vieja chismosa.

"¿Y a ti qué?" Le susurró Hanamichi, ganándose una mirada extrañada del chico de crespos.

"¿Y a _ti_ qué?" Hanamichi le dio una mirada de muerte, sin molestarse en contestar. Los demás chicos del equipo se cambiaban a su alrededor, ignorando la escena que se desenvolvía en una esquina, donde Rukawa ya se dirigía hacia las duchas en su ropa interior, con un cabreado Mitsui en sus talones.

"Podrías tener la decencia de prestarme atención ¿no?" Iba diciendo el chico del pelo azul, mirando los movimientos tranquilos del otro muchacho.

"Hn," Fue la respuesta elocuente de Rukawa, que se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Hablarte!"

Rukawa no dijo nada, abriendo el agua caliente de una de las regaderas y entrando en ella luego de quitarse la ropa interior. Una gorda gota recorría la cabeza de Mitsui mientras lo miraba.

"Eso haces." Le dijo el moreno desde las duchas, restregándose el cabello bajo el chorro de agua. "¿Vas a decirme qué quieres o me vas a mirar todo el día?"

Mientras tanto Hanamichi se desvestía en tiempo récord, adueñándose de la ducha contigua a donde estaba parado Mitsui, quien estaba sacándose ahí mismo la tenida del entrenamiento. El pelirrojo lo miraba con ojos de láser, queriendo perforar un hoyo a través de su tozuda cabeza.

_No mires a MI kitsune. El kitsune que está…ahí…parado…desnudo…Kami-sama, ¡mal pensamiento! ¡Mal pensamiento!…_

Y mientras Hanamichi atendía su repentino sangrado de nariz, Mitsui se estaba duchando junto a Rukawa, visiblemente molesto.

"Mira capullo, no tienes para qué comportarte como un niñato ¿quieres? Sólo necesito hablar contigo como personas civilizadas."

"¡Claro!" Le dijo entonces Rukawa en un inusual tono alegre, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de todos los que estaban ahí en ése momento, excepto Hanamichi que ya se imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo el moreno. "¿Qué tal un café? Invita a Sendoh y hacemos una jodida reunión."

"¡Oi, Hanamichi!" Miyagi le llamó en un susurro exagerado "¿Tienes idea qué le pasa a Rukawa con Micchy?"

"¿Está cabreado?" Dijo cómo quien adivina la respuesta, ganándose una mirada molesta del jugador más bajo. "Vamos, que no tengo idea. No leo mentes."

Mientras, Mitsui se había quedado callado, viendo como Rukawa se envolvía con su toalla y salía de las duchas, caminando tranquilamente de vuelta adonde había dejado sus cosas en su casillero. Maldiciendo, el chico de tercero hizo lo mismo, persiguiéndolo nuevamente, contribuyendo a la creciente molestia de Rukawa, quien se detuvo en seco, encarando de una vez por todas a su 'sombra'.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¡AAGH! ¡Bien!" Estalló Mitsui, atrayendo todas las miradas y sacando a los chismosos de Hanamichi y Miyagi de las duchas, para asomarse a ver la escena. "Si esto es lo que quieres, perfecto, que lo escuchen todos. ¡Lo lamento ¿está bien! ¡Lamento lo de ayer! Sé que pensaste que te estábamos tomando el pelo, pero todo fue un malentendido estúpido y fue mi culpa y ¡lo siento! ¡¿Bien! Sólo quería hablar contigo, pedazo de idiota, porque me tienes preocupado con tu estúpida cara de que no te ha pasado nada, si tan sólo la semana pasada casi me matas del susto cuando te vi a punto de tirarte de la puta azotea."

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Los ojos de Rukawa se volvieron como trozos de hielo, haciendo que Mitsui se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Agh, mierda, Rukawa…"

"…" Sin una palabra el chico de primero se dio media vuelta, vistiéndose metódicamente y sin tomar nota de todas las miradas que estaban entrenadas en él. Sakuragi lo miraba en silencio, aprovechando la distracción para comenzar también a vestirse, seguro que el moreno saldría corriendo de allí nuevamente.

_¡Maldito gánsgter!_

"Rukawa escúchame ¿quieres? Lo siento, no quise hablar de eso así-"

"Es verdad."

Se podría haber escuchado a una mosca toser en el silencio que se hizo entonces. Hasta Hanamichi quedó de piedra, mirando como Rukawa guardaba sus cosas sin mirar a nadie, como si las palabras no hubieran salido de él.

"Es verdad, hice eso," repitió el moreno, poniéndose una chamarra sobre la camiseta que traía. "No interesa. No soy un imbécil para que tú y Sendoh estén engañando. Si quieren hablar conmigo me lo dicen y ya. Do'aho."

"Pensé que me ignorarías si tan sólo te invitaba a tomar algo para saber como estabas."

"Pensar no va contigo. Baka." Le dijo el moreno secamente, saliendo de los camerinos sin otra palabra, dejándolos a todos mirando la puerta cerrarse tras de él. Mitsui tenía el ceño fruncido, como recién asimilando que Rukawa lo había llamado idiota, mientras Sakuragi terminaba de vestirse como un torbellino, listo para salir tras el moreno.

"Un minuto ¿alguien sabe si me perdonó?" Dijo Mitsui mientras se vestía, reanudando la conversación dentro del camerino. Kogure se acercó al chico de cabellos azules y le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa amable.

"Sinceramente, creo que ésa fue la manera de Rukawa de perdonarte y hacerte sufrir por las estupideces que dices y haces."

Todos miraron al chico de lentes, quien se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su casillero para guardar sus cosas.

"¿Qué? Las gafas no impiden que me dé cuenta de las cosas." Le decía Kogure a Akagi que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras Sakuragi buscó la mirada de Mitsui y le dio una sonrisa sardónica.

"Si te perdonó, idiota." Le dijo finalmente, echándose el bolso al hombro y caminando a la salida. "De hecho, estoy bastante seguro que te estaba tirando el pelo para hacerte enojar."

"Bien, bien, me lo merezco," Murmuró Mitsui por lo bajo, terminando de cambiarse. "Espérame Sakuragi, me voy contigo."

El pelirrojo se detuvo en la puerta como congelado, tratando de pensar en una excusa plausible para salir corriendo detrás de Rukawa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero pronto sintió la mano pesada del otro chico en su hombro, con la que comenzaba a guiarlo a la salida del gimnasio. Resignado, Sakuragi desistió, bastante seguro que Rukawa llegaría más tarde a su casa de todos modos, y comenzó a caminar con Mitsui, abriendo las puertas del gimnasio de par en par para que pasaran ambos.

"¿Rukawa?"

El aludido se volteó, mirando a Mitsui con expresión neutra.

"¿No te habías ido?"

"No." El número once respondió simplemente, mirando a Sakuragi. "¿Ya se van?"

Hanamichi asintió una vez, sorprendido que Rukawa le hablara con tal normalidad abiertamente, y más aún cuando se apartó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado, haciendo ademán de caminar con ellos. Se sintió aliviado de saber que estaba bien después de todo y también increíblemente embobado.

_Me estaba esperando a mí…_ Pensó algún rincón traicionero de su mente a la vez que los tres iniciaban la marcha, sin que a Mitsui pareciera extrañarle la actitud de Rukawa. _Pues claro, idiota, si se va a ir a tu casa… _terminó por contestarle el lado más práctico de su cabeza, sacando a Hanamichi de su ensimismamiento. Ya estaban llegando a la entrada del instituto, desierta por ésas horas de otros estudiantes.

"Mitsui-sempai," Dijo entonces Rukawa, sorprendiendo a los otros dos que lo miraron interrogantes. "¿Todavía quieres tomar algo conmigo?"

"¿Eh?" Mitsui se detuvo en seco, haciendo que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo. Rukawa miraba en otra dirección, sin parecer visiblemente afectado, si bien Hanamichi sabía que el chico estaba sintiéndose inseguro. Quería abrazarlo en ése momento- si bien habría sido increíblemente incómodo intentar de explicar ése impulso si lo hubiera seguido.

"Pues…pues, claro." Murmuró al fin Mitsui, sonriendo. "Pensé que me patearías si te preguntaba otra vez…"

"Probablemente," Dijo Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que reanudaba la marcha. "Por eso pregunté yo…"

"Oye gilipollas, ¿qué te crees que-?"

"Kaede." Interrumpió otra voz, seca y autoritaria, que hizo que los tres chicos estancaran su conversación.

Rukawa se detuvo en seco con tan sólo ése llamado, clavando al frente su mirada, palideciendo de manera tan abrupta que Hanamichi pensó que se iba a desvanecer. Los otros dos chicos miraron la figura que estaba de pie en la entrada del instituto, apreciando con sorpresa el claro parecido familiar que había entre el hombre de allí y el chico que estaba inmóvil a su lado.

Hanamichi sintió una estacada en el pecho, recordando las palabras de la doctora en el hospital.

_Kaede tiene una rama de la familia que puede hacerse cargo de él hasta que sea mayor de edad. Pero, por alguna razón que se niega a explicarme, me ha rogado que dilate lo más posible la tarea de notificarle la noticia a ésta otra persona. Su tío. Daisuke Rukawa._

"Ojisan" Murmuró Kaede.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Notas:** Aquí vamos de nuevo. Gracias a mis fieles lectores que son los único que me sacan de mi estupor a veces. No olviden dejarme un comentario por favor, no tienen idea como logran hacer mi día. Lamento la demora con éste capítulo, pero pido comprensión; es un muy mal momento personal.

Miruku en Japonés (según mis indagaciones) significa 'Leche'.

**xXx**

"_Ojisan" Murmuró Kaede._

Daisuke Rukawa era un hombre de una altura sorprendente, con sus 194 cm. de estatura y dueño de unos ojos oscuros que parecían esconder toda expresión. Su tez pálida estaba marcada por algunas manchas de nacimiento, y sus facciones, que podían considerarse atractivas, se veían nubladas por las líneas severas que cubrían su rostro, delatando sus cuarenta y siete años de edad. Vestía un traje ejecutivo de aspecto costoso, cuyos tonos sombríos delineaban un cuerpo imponente en la luz de aquél atardecer.

Kaede miraba, como distante, aquella figura que llevaba nueve años sin ver, recordando las dolorosas acusaciones que ésa voz de piedra llovió sobre él cuando apenas tenía suficiente entendimiento para comprender que su padre había muerto. Aún recordaba ése cuerpo acorralándolo en un rincón de su casa, ése aliento en su oído, esas manos sujetándolo. Aún ahora, ése hombre lo intimidaba. Seguía siendo más alto, más fornido que él y su mirada parecía ser aún más firme que aquella de sus recuerdos.

Hanamichi, por su parte, miraba a aquél hombre como la encarnación de la incertidumbre. Entre la novedad de ganar la amistad de Kaede y la preocupación de superar una crisis a la vez, se había olvidado de tomar en cuenta la amenaza que Rukawa veía reflejada en su tío. El hombre del que Sakuragi no sabía nada, ni siquiera la razón por la que Kaede estaba ahora parado, como hecho de piedra, mirando con abierta trepidación hacia el auto negro que obviamente pertenecía a éste Rukawa Daisuke. Mitsui, confundido por la escena, recordando vagamente la mención de éste personaje en el hospital, trataba de medir las reacciones de todos al encuentro, alistándose inconscientemente para una pelea que no sabía si podría ganar.

"Kaede," Volvió a repetir el hombre, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había descendido sobre todos ellos. "Ven aquí muchacho, nos vamos a casa."

_Nueve años,_ pensó Kaede remotamente, realizando una leve reverencia respetuosa que sorprendió a los otros chicos que caminaban con él. _Podría saludar siquiera_.

"Ojisan, no sabía que había llegado," Murmuró, enderezándose lentamente y tratando de medir la reacción a sus palabras. No hubo ninguna. "Y...y he quedado de ir a-"

"Kaede." Repitió por tercera vez ésa voz áspera, deteniendo la explicación del muchacho. "Nos vamos ahora."

"¿Kaede?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de lograr que ésos esquivos ojos azules se encontraran con los suyos, más no lo logró. El moreno pretendió malentender la pregunta.

"Es mi nombre, do'aho," Dijo suavemente, e incluso Mitsui detectó el dejo triste de su voz. "Debo irme."

Y se alejó caminando hacia ése auto oscuro que lo esperaba. Su tío no hizo ningún ademán de saludar al chico, tan solo abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo y señalándole a Rukawa su lugar ahí. Con una última mirada hacia ellos, el moreno se subió en el lugar indicado, esperando mientras su tío daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. El asiento del copiloto permaneció vacío mientras el auto se alejaba, dejando a los otros dos chicos mirando su partida.

Hubo una larga pausa entre ellos.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué fue eso?" Preguntó Mitsui suavemente luego de algunos minutos, entre asombrado y enojado por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

"Ninguna," Dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo como si todo en su interior se revolviera. Algo estaba verdaderamente mal con todo esto. "Ni la más mínima idea."

**xXx**

El silencio dentro del auto era absoluto. Kaede miraba por la ventana del vehículo, sintiendo como un sudor frío comenzaba a cubrir su frente y sus manos, las que movía de un sitio a otro, nervioso. La tensión entre ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Daisuke manejaba sin prestarle atención al chico, ajustándose de vez en cuando los anteojos oscuros y observando las calles del distrito de Kanagawa, que llevaba años sin visitar.

Kaede aclaró la garganta un par de veces, tosiendo secamente a la vez que buscaba palabras adecuadas para romper la tensión entre ambos. No parecía haber ninguna.

Su pecho se sentía estrecho al recordar el desconcierto en rostro de Hanamichi y Mitsui cuando debió obedecer a su tío en frente de ellos y, en especial, del rostro del pelirrojo cuando comprendió que no podría volver a casa con él. Pensó entonces en la casa fría y descuidada que lo esperaba, en el estado de abandono que estaría todo; recordó, como un símbolo de su futuro, el olor a polvo entremezclado con los restos apenas sensibles del perfume de su madre en la tela de los sofás. Miró el perfil duro de su tío en el espejo retrovisor, y sintió la distancia entre ellos como un abismo infranqueable.

Pocas veces antes se había sentido tan aislado.

"Ojisan..." Logró decir finalmente, intentando sonar tranquilo. "¿A qué ha venido a Kanagawa?"

"Lo sabes, muchacho." Dijo el hombre secamente, dando un giro brusco en una curva que remeció a Kaede en su asiento, casi logrando que su cabeza impactara con el vidrio. "No te hagas el idiota."

Kaede se mantuvo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un irrespetuoso comentario que sabía no lograría nada. Se volteó para seguir mirando por la ventana y no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino, mirando sin expresión alguna los colores tenues del atardecer que comenzaba a dejarse ver sobre la ciudad.

_A sacarme de aquí,_ pensó como lejano, apoyando su rostro contra el vidrio de la ventanilla. _A acabar con todo lo que recién he ganado._

El auto disminuyó la velocidad, despertando a Rukawa de sus divagaciones vagas. Había llegado finalmente a su casa, que se alzaba enorme e intimidante frente a sus ojos. Daisuke apagó el motor del auto y salió del vehículo sin decir nada, siendo rápidamente imitado por su sobrino, quien permaneció de pie junto al auto por largos minutos, mirando tristemente la puerta principal. La última vez que entró allí había sido acompañado de Hanamichi, y el silencio no parecía una presencia física como en aquél momento.

"Kaede." Ése llamado, que asemejó una orden, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó a mirar a su tío, quien lo miraba con gesto impaciente en el umbral de la casa, sus anteojos oscuros sujetos en una mano mientras esperaba las llaves para ingresar.

Avergonzado, el chico se apresuró en llegar a la puerta junto a él, hurgando en su bolsa deportiva en busca de sus llaves. No las encontraba. Sus dedos temblaban imperceptiblemente mientras escarbaba entre los bolsillos del bolso, ansioso de huir a su cuarto y olvidarse de la presencia de éste hombre en su vida y lo que ésta significaría. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano agarró con fuerza su muñeca y removió su mano de su bolso, introduciéndose entonces por un par de bolsillos más hasta dar con las llaves y abrir la puerta principal. Kaede esquivó la mirada burlona de su tío y pasó antes que él, dejando sus cosas en la entrada mientras se apresuraba hacia las escaleras.

"Para ahí," Escuchó, a la vez que el _clic_ de la puerta principal retumbaba en sus oídos. "Falta la cena, Kaede."

"No tengo hambre," Respondió suavemente sin darse la vuelta, trepando otro escalón. Fue detenido por la misma mano fría de antes, la cual lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo girarse para encarar a su tío, quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Kaede lo miró de vuelta sin reaccionar, más que cansado de toda la situación.

"Pues yo si muchacho; he viajado por horas y es culpa tuya. Ahora ve a la cocina."

Kaede le miró sin reaccionar, encontrando ésos ojos oscuros que lo apreciaban de forma neutra- sin afecto, sin emoción. Como si él fuera cualquier persona.

Se sintió enfermo.

"No tenía que venir," Murmuró entre dientes, "No se lo he pedido. Estoy bien aquí."

"¿Si?" Daisuke enunció lentamente, torciendo el gesto a una mirada dura que Kaede recordaba de años atrás. "Pues déjame decirte Kaede que la llamada del hospital me dijo otra cosa. Que mientras empacaba mis cosas, me ha llamado hasta el director de tu escuela. Que te miro ahora y difícilmente te veo bien."

Kaede le escuchó en silencio, asintiendo luego de un momento. "Lo estoy," Dijo nuevamente, ignorando la mirada incrédula que recibió.

"Esperaría más gratitud de tu parte," Fue toda la respuesta de Daisuke, y Kaede sintió como el agarre en su brazo se hacía progresivamente más fuerte. Por un segundo, ninguno de los dos se movió, haciendo que el chico escondiera una mueca de dolor a la vez que se apartaba sin violencia, descendiendo nuevamente los escalones y encaminándose a la cocina, consciente a cada paso de la sombra que seguía su avance.

"¿Qué quiere comer?" Murmuró entonces, tratando de recordar si quedaba suficiente comida en los estantes para preparar algo de cenar. Abrió algunas gavetas, escarbando entre los paquetes, encontrando una pasta instantánea y algunas latas de sopa instantáneas como lo único que había sobrevivido a su ausencia. "No hay mucho."

"Hm, eso veo," Masculló Daisuke, sentándose con un suspiro cansado en un taburete de la cocina y observando a Kaede en silencio mientras el chico permanecía inmóvil y visiblemente incómodo, esperando una respuesta. "Prepara la pasta por ahora. Mañana deberás ir de compras si esperas que sobrevivamos un tiempo en ésta casa."

Kaede no dijo nada, comenzando las tareas para preparar la pasta y perdiéndose en lo que hacía, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar su mente en blanco. Los ojos de su tío estaban clavados en él, perturbándole, más no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo, aún cuando para su propio fastidio, sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Luego de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio, notó como Daisuke se levantaba del asiento y se le acercaba con paso decidido, logrando que el chico le mirara fijamente, como retándole a acercarse. Daisuke le ignoró; una mano pesada se alzó hacia su rostro y unos dedos fríos agarraron su mentón, guiando su rostro sin delicadeza de un lado a otro, para luego levantar su barbilla y obligarlo a enfrentar ésos ojos que tanto le costaba mirar.

Eran los ojos de su padre. Rukawa sintió su pecho comprimirse, e intentó librarse de agarre en su rostro, más no lo logró.

"Eres el vivo retrato de Eiji," Murmuró su tío entonces, como perdido en recuerdos y Kaede lo miró enmudecido, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa ante el dejo de sincero afecto en la voz de Daisuke. Su tío suspiró brevemente y dio un paso atrás, aún estudiándolo con una fijeza que no fallaba en dejar helado al chico; Kaede bajó la mirada cuando vio ésos ojos severos endurecerse de pronto. "Pero tus ojos son los de Yoko."

Silencio. Daisuke dio otro paso atrás antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala, mientras Rukawa se afirmaba en el mostrador, sintiendo un alivio que no podía explicar. _He peleado hasta 6 chicos a la vez sin derrumbarme, _pensó entonces, embargado por una ola de impotencia que le dejó temblando. _¿Cómo es que mi tío logra intimidarme así? ¿Por qué?_

"Estoy cansado, así que iré a darme una ducha, Kaede. Apresúrate con la cena." Vino la voz de su tío a sus espaldas, despertándolo de su trance. Asintió casi sin pensarlo, poniendo a hervir la pasta con movimientos mecánicos y sentándose a esperar. Ahogó un bostezo, mirando la olla con un dejo de resentimiento.

_¿Así serán las cosas?_ Pensó entonces, tratando de ignorar un eco de dolor en sus sienes que comenzaba a molestarle mucho. Hace un tiempo que sus dolores de cabeza no regresaban. Casi sin quererlo, sus pensamientos conjuraron la imagen de Hanamichi y la sonrisa dulce de la madre de éste, pero pronto descartó la imagen. No era el momento. _¿Voy a ser la sirvienta de mi tío?_

No supo responderse a si mismo. De otro lado de la casa le llegó el sonido tenue del agua corriendo en la ducha, y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía ver a su madre frente al espejo del baño como cuando él era pequeño y ella lo sentaba al borde de la tina mientras ella se maquillaba. _"Para no envejecer,"_ Le decía ella con una sonrisa a la vez que le pintaba la nariz con un dejo de crema. Él se quejaba y ella reía, todas las mañanas. Hasta que él cumplió los nueve, y las probabilidades que su mamá envejeciera se acortaron de golpe.

_Okasan..._

Un sonido sordo dentro de la cocina lo hizo sobresaltarse, levantándolo bruscamente de su asiento, seguro que su tío le observaba con su habitual reprobación. Pero al abrir los ojos se percató que los ojos que estaban sobre él no eran humanos, sino felinos, y que si bien, el brinco que dio lo había asustado, su gatito parecía feliz de verlo de vuelta en casa.

"¡Miruku!" Exclamó sorprendido, seguro que el gato se habría ido a la casa de su vecino en busca de leche luego de tantos días sin verlo- cuando había venido ésa mañana, no había visto ni señas de él. Las orejas del gatito se movieron con el sonido de su voz, justo antes que el felino diera un brinco, y Kaede debiera moverse rápido para recibirlo en sus brazos, siendo incapaz de evitar una tenue sonrisa al escuchar el ronroneo inmediato de su mascota.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó con cariño, masajeando el lomo brillante del gato e intentando ignorar las pequeñas garritas que se clavaban en su brazo a modo de masaje. "Te he echado de menos, bribón."

Miruku se acomodó en su nuevo refugio y ronroneó más fuerte a modo de respuesta. Kaede se rió por lo bajo, acariciándolo por algunos minutos, antes de percatarse que el sonido distante del agua de la ducha se había detenido y la casa estaba en silencio.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó al ver el reloj de la cocina, bajando al gato y cerciorándose que la pasta estuviera preparada. Sin darse cuenta, estuvo quince minutos sin hacer nada, y de seguro su tío bajaría en cualquier minuto, esperando la maldita cena.

Tropezándose de vez en cuando con la figura melosa de su gato, que estaba decidido a enroscarse entre sus piernas, Kaede corrió como endemoniado para terminar todo, poniendo un lugar en la mesa del comedor a la vez que se esforzaba porque todo estuviera listo en tiempo récord.

"¿Aún no terminas?" Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo de tal forma que se quemó el dedo con el borde de la olla, debiendo hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no dar un grito de dolor. Ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente.

"Tome asiento tío, ya está listo." Dijo tranquilamente, abriendo la llave de agua fría y poniendo su mano bajo el chorro para aliviar el dolor. No escuchó respuesta, pero notó como el peso de su gato en sus piernas había desparecido. Miró hacia abajo y encontró que Miruku tenía el pelaje del lomo erizado en gesto hostil, y se encaminaba a paso lento- de predador - hacia el comedor, con clara intención de eliminar los intrusos de su hogar.

"K'so, ¡Miruku! Deja eso." Dijo por lo bajo, apresurándose a agarrar al felino antes que concretara su plan y llevándoselo con él hacia los estantes de la cocina. "Supongo que a ti también te corresponde la cena ¿eh? Dame un segundo..." Se apresuró en sacar el saco de comida de gatos que guardaba en la gaveta y cerciorándose que no estuviera estropeada, sirvió una porción generosa en el platillo del gato. "Con eso date por satisfecho ¿me oyes?"

El gato alzó la cola cuando Kaede acarició su lomo una última vez, dedicándose entonces con gusto a comer la porción servida, para diversión del chico que lo observaba.

"Gato bribón, con eso ya se te olvidó defender el hogar."

"¿Con quién estás hablando, muchacho?" Kaede se giró, sorprendido, encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro molesto de su tío que de pronto estaba demasiado cerca de él. "Ya me habían dicho que no estabas muy bien de la cabeza."

Kaede sintió su rostro endurecerse por la ira, dejándolo temblando con el deseo de borrar aquél gesto indiferente de los ojos de su único pariente vivo. Se enderezó sin una palabra, comenzando a servir la cena en un plato sin mirar a Daisuke, quien no se movió de su posición.

"Te hice una pregunta." Ésa mano ruda a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse detuvo los movimientos del brazo de chico, casi logrando que Kaede soltara el plato que estaba sosteniendo. El chico le miró con abierto gesto hostil, apartándose del agarre y encontrando ésos ojos burlones con los suyos.

"Le hablaba a mi gato," Kaede dijo secamente, terminando de servir el plato y ofreciéndolo sin apartar la vista de la de Daisuke. "Pensaba en voz alta, no tiene importancia. No estoy loco."

"Claro que no," Daisuke murmuró, sin moverse ni hacer ningún movimiento para tomar el plato que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Lentamente, una de las manos del hombre se elevó hacia el rostro del chico, quien trato de evitarlo, incómodo con el gesto. Daisuke no se inmutó, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos con un firme agarre en su mentón que le lastimaba. "Kaede, escúchame, porque creo que los dos tenemos que hablar ¿está bien?"

No respondió. Intentó dar un paso atrás pero el espacio era limitado y su tío le siguió, mirándole a los ojos. El agarre en su rostro era cada vez más firme y finalmente el chico sólo asintió con gesto frío.

"Mira Kaede, no vine a pelear contigo- hace mucho que le prometí a mi hermano cuidar de ti si algo le pasara y voy a cumplirlo. Pero yo no soy ningún adorno ¿me oyes? Soy tu tío y tú me respetas. No tengo un carácter fácil y por lo que veo tú tampoco- eso me agrada, Kaede, pero tengo mis limites ¿me oyes? Vine a conocer a mi sobrino de quince años y no a algún mocoso."

Kaede apretó los labios ante el dolor que el agarre en su rostro le ocasionaba, pero aún así logró hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior por las ganas de decirle que se fuera a la mierda. Probablemente tendría morado el rostro mañana...Suspiró. Su tío siempre había sido un tipo difícil, su madre siempre dijo lo mismo. Quizás tan sólo quisiera asegurarse de que Kaede no sería un niñato mimado y por eso había iniciado éste trato tan duro con él desde un principio; quizás todo esto fuera tan sólo una prueba de voluntad. Quizás...o al menos, eso esperaba.

"Hai," Murmuró cuando se percató que el hombre no se movía, observándolo aún con gesto severo. "Sé comportarme, ojisan."

Daisuke sonrió complacido, un gesto casi más intimidante que su mirada dura, y la misma mano que de seguro le había dejado marcas en el rostro le revolvió los cabellos como a un niño pequeño. Era un movimiento que Kaede recordaba vagamente como algo que solía hacer su padre, y sin embargo, proveniente de éste hombre, se sentía...diferente. Fuera de lugar. Se apartó lo más pronto que pudo, aún sosteniendo el plato de pasta que de seguro se había enfriado en el entretanto.

"Llévalo a la mesa, no importa si está fría," Dijo Daisuke calmadamente, siguiéndolo a paso sedado hasta el comedor. "¿Tú no vas a comer?"

"No tengo hambre," Mintió el chico, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía con tan sólo tener el plato de comida enfrente. Pero entre comer y seguir en la presencia de éste tipo... "Voy a mi cuarto."

"No, Kaede, ven acá," Le llamó Daisuke, sentándose con gesto sedado a la cabeza del comedor y comenzando a comer pausadamente su plato, sin levantar la vista de éste. Kaede sintió una estocada fría en el pecho, sabiendo lo que el hombre le pediría a continuación. "Siéntate ahí." Le dijo, señalando el asiento a su lado. "Está bien si quieres morir de hambre, pero es la hora de la cena y te quedas conmigo ¿está claro?"

Kaede se quedó de pie en el umbral del comedor, inconscientemente apretando los puños ante la rabia que ése tono de superioridad le provocaba cada vez que Daisuke le ordenaba hacer algo. Años de cuidarse por sí sólo levantaban una ola de rebeldía en su cuerpo que él sabía era inútil. Ya no era independiente. No hasta que su tío considerara cumplida su promesa.

"Kaede."

No respondió. Lentamente se giró donde estaba y se dirigió al asiento indicado por su tío, sentándose bruscamente y haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para ignorar la comida que estaba siendo engullida frente a él. Daisuke no le prestó atención luego de que le obedeciera, dedicándose sólo a comer en silencio. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el chico no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de estar siendo observado.

"Mañana debes ir al instituto ¿no es verdad?"

Kaede subió la vista brevemente, asintiendo sin una palabra, mientras estudiaba sus manos como si éstas pudieran entretenerlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Definitivamente más que ésta conversación.

"Yo te llevaré."

Kaede se congeló, volviendo a levantar los ojos, ésta vez con un dejo de ira en ellos, lo que Daisuke no se molestó en reconocer.

"No es necesario ojisan, tengo mi bicicleta." Dijo luego de unos segundos, enderezándose en su asiento. Pensó en Hanamichi nuevamente, encontrando junto a él una excusa plausible. "Un amigo vendrá por mí-"

"No era una proposición," Daisuke dijo tajantemente, tomando un sorbo de agua en el vaso que Kaede le había dispuesto para ello. "Debo arreglar algunos asuntos en tu instituto, como tu tutor legal."

Kaede sentía como si un martillo estuviera haciendo trizas su cabeza. Levantó su mano para masajear sus sienes, buscando en vano algún argumento plausible que lograra hacerle ganar ésa batalla con su tío, sabiendo que no lo hallaría. Con su severa postura, Daisuke no le permitiría ganar ninguna discusión. Tan sólo pensar en irse a Sapporo con este hombre, la sola idea de que lo fuera a sacar del instituto en medio del año, del equipo, de su casa...

"Lo que usted diga tío," Murmuró, cansado como pocas veces antes. Todo le daba vueltas, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y apoyarse un poco sobre la mesa, buscando aliviar el dolor. Pensó en Hanamichi nuevamente, en su confusión cuando su tío apareció en el instituto. Pensó en su habitación arriba, fría y descuidada, donde nadie capaz de hacerle compañía le esperaba.

Se sentía abatido y por un eterno segundo, recordó con un dejo de nostalgia la sensación de estar cayendo.

Una mano pesada cayó luego de un momento sobre su nuca, pero Kaede no se movió, ni siquiera cuando ésa mano le otorgó una inesperada caricia que sólo logró incomodarlo- un dejo inevitable de evitar el contacto con todos por años.

"Anda, ve a la cama, Kaede. No te ves bien."

El chico se levantó lentamente y con una breve reverencia salió del comedor, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con el vértigo que se estaba apoderando de él. Luego de entrar en su habitación oscurecida, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se recostó sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Enterró su rostro en la almohada, enroscándose cual gato en su lecho, y se quedó allí por largas horas en las que recordó que sus pastillas estaban en casa del pelirrojo. Su cabeza lo estaba matando y el dolor no le permitía descansar. Sus pensamientos eran una ola de confusión e incertidumbre, pero él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar todo, mirando los pósteres antiguos en sus paredes que hacía tiempo no se molestaba en ver. Escuchó un tenue movimiento fuera de su habitación en algún momento de la noche, pero su tío no intentó entrar en su habitación, lo que el moreno agradeció en silencio.

El reloj leía las 4:42 AM cuando el sueño lo venció finalmente, y sus ojos se cerraron por cuenta propia.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Notas:** Lo sé, me he retrasado demasiado en actualizar y lo lamento. Creo que mis musas están falleciendo de a poco, horriblemente olvidadas por ahí... En fin, aquí está la otra parte, espero que les guste. No se olviden de dejarme algún comentario :)

**xXx**

El miércoles por la mañana, faltando aún siete minutos para que comenzaran las clases, Hanamichi Sakuragi irrumpió con brutalidad en la clase número 10 del primer año, espantando a los estudiantes que habían llegado a ésas horas con el formidable portazo que dio al entrar.

Hanamichi no les prestó atención a sus miradas molestas, concentrando la suya en un par de ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendidos; sin una palabra marchó al interior del aula y levantó sin demasiada delicadeza a Rukawa de su asiento, llevándolo a rastras hacia el pasillo. Ante la mirada de otros estudiantes circulando por la escuela, Sakuragi se metió junto al moreno en un armario cercano, encerrándolos allí con otro notable portazo. Rukawa se dejó arrastrar con su misma expresión neutra de siempre, sin embargo Sakuragi fue el primero en notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo encaró en la tenue iluminación del armario.

"Do'aho," Murmuró Rukawa entonces, mirándolo divertido. Hubo una pausa en que su sonrisa se agrandó un toque, dejando embobado al pelirrojo que lo observaba, haciéndolo olvidar sus motivaciones iniciales. "¿Es una indirecta?"

"¿Eh?" Sakuragi pestañeó confundido, antes de darse cuenta a lo que se refería el otro chico; tal vez encerrarse con Rukawa dentro de un armario a vista y paciencia de todos no era exactamente sutil. Se rió nerviosamente para cubrir su turbación, tranquilizándose al ver que Rukawa no parecía enfadado ni incómodo.

_Y está bromeando sobre ambos...encerrados en un armario..._

Tratando de ignorar el leve sonrojo que subió a su rostro con ése pensamiento, Hanamichi se dedicó a observar a Rukawa en la oscuridad del armario, aún cuando el otro chico desvió la vista. Parecía nervioso, Hanamichi pensó para sí, sintiendo a pesar de ello como sus propios temores se aliviaban un poco al tener a Rukawa en frente en una pieza. Quizás había estado preocupándose sin razón; quizás lo de su tío no era tan malo cómo había pensando en un principio.

Quizás las vacas volaban cuando nadie les prestaba atención.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el pelirrojo al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Kaede asintió, aunque su pequeña sonrisa ya había desaparecido.

"Te extrañé en casa- incluso se me hizo extraño cenar sin que estuvieras ahí para apilar los platos," Bromeó el pelirrojo, apartándose un paso mientras se dedicaba a buscar cualquier indicio de que algo anduviera mal con Rukawa. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. "Mi madre también te echó de menos; parece que yo sólo ya no soy suficiente para ella."

Rukawa volvió a sonreír y mirando más de cerca, era fácil ver que era un gesto débil. El moreno sólo se apoyó en la pared del closet y se restregó los ojos con una mano, como combatiendo el sueño. Fue entonces que Hanamichi notó los signos inconfundibles del cansancio que agobiaba al otro chico, marcados en las líneas de su rostro. Una mezcla extraña de aprehensión e impotencia lo invadieron entonces, a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándose contra la pared opuesta del armario.

"No dormiste mucho ¿verdad?"

Rukawa desvió la vista hacia el techo, suspirando con un dejo de frustración. Al parecer, no quería que Hanamichi notara ése detalle. "No," Murmuró suavemente, mirando hacia la luz sobre ellos como intentando despertarse. "No mucho a decir verdad."

"Se nota," Dijo el pelirrojo simplemente, sintiéndose inútil al pensar que no podía hacer nada. Se mordió el labio para no preguntar detalles, mirando de reojo el reloj en su muñeca. Cuatro minutos. "Pasé por ti esta mañana, pero ya no había nadie en tu casa. Supuse que te había traído tu tío cuando vi tu bicicleta ahí…"

"Hai, me trajo en el auto," Rukawa dijo por lo bajo con un tono de rabia que Hanamichi no estaba acostumbrado a oír de sus labios. "No me deja hacer nada solo. Me da órdenes todo el tiempo. Sólo quisiera que no hubiera llegado a complicar todo."

_Yo quisiera lo mismo..._

"A mi me gustaría que pudieras volver a mi casa," Suspiró el pelirrojo, apoyando una mano cálida en el brazo del moreno a modo de apoyo. "Ya encontraremos la forma de mandarlo de vuelta al hoyo de donde salió ¿está bien? El tipo tendrá que entrar en cuenta que no es bienvenido tarde o temprano."

"No creo que la bienvenida le importe," Murmuró Kaede, cerrando los ojos brevemente. "Al menos hablar de ello ayuda."

"¡Claro!" Sakuragi le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto exagerado para señalarse a sí mismo. "¡Es que este tensai es un experto¡Si hasta hago milagros y logro que kitsunes taciturnos _quieran_ hablar!"

"Do'aho," Le dijo Rukawa simplemente, alzando una ceja cuando el pelirrojo no hizo ademán de decir más. "Hanamichi, gracias por preocuparte, pero sabes que el pasillo está lleno de entrometidos esperándonos ¿no?"

Hana asintió en silencio, si bien no se había molestado en pensar en eso al momento de secuestrar a Rukawa de su salón. Todos estarían esperando una pelea, pero él no tenía intenciones de golpear al que se había convertido en su amigo- _quizás más_- a pesar de las tantas veces que lo había hecho antes.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Rukawa con aire resignado, mirando la puerta del armario como si fuera la entrada al infierno. Al parecer el moreno entretenía pensamientos similares.

"¿Nos vemos en la terraza en el almuerzo?" Preguntó Hanamichi calmadamente, recibiendo un breve movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del otro chico, quien seguía mirando la puerta. "Bien. ¡Maldito kitsune!" Gritó el pelirrojo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Rukawa quien, al mirarlo, se encontró con la sonrisa divertida que Hanamichi le dirigía. "¡Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda, no tus comentarios estúpidos!"

"Torpe, no me metas en tus asuntos," Kaede le respondió gravemente, casi por inercia, a la vez que miraba al pelirrojo con abierta gratitud. Hanamichi posó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro chico y le dio un apretón de ánimo, mirándolo de cerca por un largo momento antes de dejarlo ir.

"¡Sólo tenías que decirme que no!"

"Ya te lo dije. Do'aho." Rukawa volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, sin duda escuchando los cuchicheos que se discernían del otro lado.

"¿Y por qué no!" Sakuragi sonrió, y luego con un movimiento sutil se inclinó hacia delante y le revolvió los cabellos al moreno, quien le dio una mirada de molestia a la vez que trataba de arreglar el desastre.

"Porque no me da la gana." Rukawa se inclinó hacia delante y le tiró un lado del cabello a Hanamichi, quien se rió por lo bajó mientras Kaede se giraba hacia la puerta con una mueca de molestia. Definitivamente no quería entrar a clases, ni enfrentarse a lo que sabía estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sakuragi no podía culparlo- se veía exhausto.

"¡Teme kitsune¡Ya verás¡Aprenderé ésa jugada por mi cuenta y te derrotaré de todos modos¡NYAHAHAHA!"

"No la vas a aprender nunca. Sale de mi camino."

Con una última mirada de resignación, Rukawa abrió la puerta y salió del armario sin mirar atrás, debiendo pasar entre un grupo considerable de estudiantes que se habían agolpado alrededor de la puerta del armario y lo miraban entretenidos. Rukawa los ignoró, abriéndose camino con aire indiferente y regresando a su salón. Sakuragi exhaló brevemente viéndolo desaparecer. Entones se enderezó y salió detrás de él como persiguiéndolo, gritando a todo pulmón en un efectivo método para espantar a los que se le cruzaban en el pasillo.

"¡Lo que pasa es que te intimida éste tensai¡Cobarde¡Sabes que no puedes dejar que mejore aún más!"

"Do'aho." Fue todo lo que escuchó antes que la puerta del salón número diez se cerrara en sus narices, y escuchara las risas de los demás estudiantes que comenzaban a dispersarse a su alrededor.

"¿Qué miran¡Chismosos!" Les recriminó el pelirrojo, espantando a varios de ellos con su mirada molesta. Fue entonces cuando sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio de las clases y el pelirrojo debió olvidarse de los demás mientras se apresuraba a llegar hasta su salón antes que el profesor.

Pero por más que lo intentara, el cansancio en el rostro y la voz de Rukawa no pudo olvidarlos en ningún momento.

_¡Maldito ése capullo de su tío! Aquí hay algo más, estoy seguro, y Kaede está en el medio de todo…_

**xXx**

Kaede, por su parte, a pesar de un cansancio que le calaba los huesos y parecía hacer que su cuerpo pesara el doble, no pudo siquiera dormirse en clase como le era habitual. Apoyó su brazo en el escritorio y su rostro en él, mirando con aire distraído la ventana y escuchando cómo lejanas las palabras del profesor de historia, cuya voz se mezclaba y se perdía entre sus propios pensamientos.

No podía sacarse de encima una sensación de alerta, como si estuviese anticipando algo que no venía- quizás una salida, un escape que no encontraba. Rukawa suspiró, enfocando los ojos en el árbol que se veía afuera, contando las hojas como si ello pudiera ayudarle a encontrar la serenidad que la muerte de su madre primero, la llegada de Daisuke después, le había destrozado por completo. Antes él tenía un propósito- cuidar de su madre, acompañarla, enorgullecerla- eran ellos dos solos, y era suficiente. Luego sólo era él, y ya no existía un suficiente. Luego la terraza, el equipo, Hanamichi, y ahora…

Cerrar los ojos no le ayudó en absoluto. Desde el momento en que vio la figura imponente de su tío frente a él, desde que sintió ésa mano pesada sujetándolo y volvió a escuchar ésa voz autoritaria y seca, ya no sabía nada. Ya no decidía él, sino Daisuke, y eso lo aterraba.

Recordaba aún la estancia de ése tipo en su vida, como imágenes nítidas que nunca pudo borrar y que ahora marcaban el rechazo que su figura aún lograba producirle. No entendía del todo su propia reacción y ésta contribuía a su molestia; era su tío después de todo. Hermano mayor de su padre, su única familia de ahora en adelante, y sin embargo nunca se había sentido más alejado de nadie. Daisuke lograba intimidarlo y eso era insostenible. Ya no era un mocoso indefenso y sin embargo...

Con otro suspiro, Kaede comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno, perdido en los recuerdos que le gustaría no tener.

El verdadero problema había empezado nueve años atrás, luego de funeral de su padre, cuando los cercanos se habían retirado en lúgubre caravana de vuelta a la residencia Rukawa para entregar sus respetos a la familia. Kaede, con tan sólo seis años en ése entonces, había sido cargado en brazos de su madre, quien guiaba a todos con un gesto triste, más sin derramar lágrima alguna. Kaede recordaba tocarle el rostro y ver cómo ella intentaba sonreírle, besando su mejilla.

"_Ve a tu cuarto, querido," Yoko le dijo con gesto dulce, bajándolo en la entrada de la casa. "Los adultos vamos a conversar aquí abajo ¿está bien?"_

_Kaede subió corriendo, sintiéndose perdido y desorientado. Sabía que su padre había muerto, porque su mamá se había sentado con él la noche anterior, explicándole cariñosamente que papá tuvo que irse al cielo y que no, mi niño, no va a poder regresar. Él no entendía por qué tuvo que irse. Todavía recordaba cómo hace tan sólo dos días, su padre lo había llevado en brazos hasta la puerta de la primaria, prometiendo irlo a buscar a la salida de clases._

"_Dame un abrazo, Kaede," Le había dicho él con una sonrisa, y Kaede lo había hecho riendo, dándole un último abrazo antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela. A la salida, el chico no encontró a su padre ahí como siempre, sino a su madre, quien corrió hacia él con los ojos brillantes. _

"_¿Y papi?"_

"_Él...él...no va a venir, mi niño."_

_Kaede entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, mirando sus zapatos con los ojos llorosos. Él quería ver a su papá otra vez y que lo llevara a la playa. Quería que le contara otro cuento, aunque le habían dicho varias veces que papá ya no podría abrazarle más ni contarle otra historia._

_Estaba muerto. Hasta la palabra era horrible._

"_Kaede."_

_La voz fue inesperada. El niño levantó la vista, esperanzado por un largo segundo de que su papá hubiera regresado después de todo, tan sólo para derramar otro par de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre parado en frente suyo no era su padre, sino su tío._

"_Ojisan, papá no va a volver," Le dijo Kaede lentamente, queriendo que alguien lo contradijera. "Me prometió que iba a ir por mí ayer y no fue." _

_El hombre no dijo nada, observándolo en silencio con aspecto demacrado. A Kaede lo asustaba ésa mirada dura y ése cuerpo tan alto y macizo que era diez veces más grande que el suyo. Se paró lentamente de su lecho y se acercó a su tío, mirándolo con ojos grandes._

"_Ojisan ¿por qué no va a volver papá?" Su madre no había podido explicarle eso, por más que lo intentó, así que Kaede le había dicho que lo comprendía todo aunque no era cierto. La muerte, los "nunca más" no cabían en su cabeza- o al menos, él no quería que cupieran. _

_No hubo respuesta. Daisuke seguía de pie en la entrada, observándolo, y el niño lo miraba de vuelta. Finalmente, Kaede estiró una mano hacia la de su tío, que colgaba inerte de su cuerpo, esperando obtener una respuesta. "¿Ojisan?"_

_No alcanzó a reaccionar. De pronto se vio de bruces en el suelo, con la marca de la palma del hombre delineada en su rostro. No pudo evitar llorar más fuerte, entre el dolor del golpe y el susto de ésa reacción, siendo violentamente levantado de un brazo por su tío, quien lo elevó del suelo, sacándole un fuerte quejido._

"_Nunca vuelvas a decir que Eiji no fue a buscarte ayer ¿me oyes?" Le gritó ése hombre entonces, sacudiéndolo fuertemente. "Por ir está muerto. Él no va a volver por culpa tuya- eso no lo olvides." _

_Kaede no supo qué decir; le faltaba el aire. Mamá le había dicho que un auto tuvo la culpa._

"_Ojisan y-yo no..." Alcanzó a balbucear, intentando inútilmente soltarse de ése agarre que lo estaba lastimando._

"_¡No me discutas!" Otra sacudida y de pronto Kaede estaba volando, aterrizando fuertemente sobre su cama y siendo incapaz de detener las lágrimas. "Tu madre me envió para que te pusieras el pijama y te metieras a la cama en éste instante. Hazlo o lo hago por ti." _

_Kaede apenas lo escuchó entre sus sollozos, pero la amenaza en su tono lo asustó lo suficiente para que se pusiera de pie, desvistiéndose lentamente con manitos temblorosas. Su tío no dijo nada, observándolo mientras se ponía el pijama y se metía en la cama, abrazando un gatito de peluche._

"_Duérmete Kaede." Escuchó en una voz cansada que había perdido la rabia, y la luz de su cuarto se apagó mientras la puerta se cerraba. Kaede no durmió ésa noche, llorando todo el tiempo contra el gatito de felpa que sostenía._

Rukawa dejó de lado su lápiz, restregándose los ojos y tratando de ignorar la mirada molesta que el sensei le dirigía desde el frente del salón. No estaba haciendo nada, aunque, claro, tampoco prestaba atención. Qué novedad. Apoyó su rostro en su puño y fingió mirar el pizarrón, lo que apaciguó a su maestro, quien continuó su lección, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Rukawa volvían a ponerse vidriosos.

El recuerdo más vívido que el muchacho mantenía de su tío fue la última vez que lo vio, algunas semanas después de la muerte de su padre. Se había estado quedando con ellos. Una tarde su madre había ido a la tienda, dejándolo a solas con su tío, para pesar del pequeño que para entonces le había tomado terror a ésa figura imponente que no dejaba de culparle por la muerte de su padre.

_Kaede se quedó algunos minutos viendo televisión en la sala, pero el silencio sepulcral de su tío a sus espaldas no lo dejaba concentrarse. Se puso de pie lentamente y miró al hombre en el sofá que estaba esperando una explicación. Hizo una leve reverencia entonces, visiblemente nervioso, apuntando a la escalera con su mano derecha._

"_V-voy a m-mi cuarto ojisan."_

_El hombre no le dijo nada, y Kaede lo tomó como un permiso. Salió corriendo de la sala y fue a su cuarto, sentándose en su lecho por largos minutos. Extrañaba a su papi. No dejaba de hacerlo en ningún momento, pero ya no se lo decía a mamá, porque siempre ponía ésos ojos tristes. Se incorporó lentamente, decidiéndose, y se aventuró nuevamente al pasillo donde no había nadie. Abajo, el sonido de la televisión seguía fuerte. _

_Kaede fue a la habitación de sus padres y se subió a su lecho, acurrucándose en el lado de su padre como esperándolo. Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada que aún tenía el olor de papá, quedándose dormido sin alcanzar a darse cuenta cómo. Algún tiempo después despertó de golpe. Afuera estaba oscureciendo y ya no escuchaba el sonido de la televisión de la sala. _

"_¿Mamá?" Murmuró adormilado, restregándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en el lecho. No hubo respuesta. El silencio y las sombras lograron asustarlo, por lo que se apresuró a bajarse de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta para volver a su habitación antes que-_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" _

_Kaede se sobresaltó, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando la puerta fue empujada desde afuera y la figura de su tío se reclinó en su marco, mirándolo con ojos vacíos. El niño desvió la vista, sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a escapar por la garganta._

"_N-nada Ojisan, y-yo..." No alcanzó a terminar. Una mano pesada le volteó el rostro en un gesto que ya se estaba volviendo habitual, logrando que el niño se mordiera el labio por la fuerza del golpe. Kaede no hizo ruido, aunque las lágrimas saltaron solas a sus ojos, porque sabía que su tío odiaba cuando protestaba._

"_Eres un mocoso," Le dijo esa voz entonces, y de pronto Kaede estaba siendo levantado por los hombros. "Mintiendo a cada momento, metiéndote donde no tienes lugar. ¡Te buscaba! Dijiste que irías a tu cuarto ¿no¡¿Por qué mientes¡¿Por qué carajo Eiji te quería tanto!"_

_No sabía responder, ni podía hacerlo. Los sollozos se agolparon en su garganta mientras luchaba inútilmente contra las manos de su tío, que lo sostenían en el aire como si no pesara nada._

"_¡Respóndeme!" _

_Se estrelló contra la pared entonces, y su nuca hizo un ruido sordo al rebotar de ella. Kaede se deslizó hacia el suelo, atontado por el golpe repentino mientras la figura de su tío se ceñía sobre él como una enorme sombra. Trató de alejarse, pero su tío estaba frente de él sosteniéndole para obligarle a encararlo. Kaede trató de balbucear alguna respuesta, aunque no sabía la pregunta, lo que sólo pareció enfurecer más a ése monstruo en frente suyo. Otro golpe le volteó el rostro entonces, sacándole un chillido involuntario._

"_¡Admítelo¡Tú tienes la culpa¡Dímelo a la cara!" _

"_S-si tío," Sollozó entrecortadamente, tratando de defenderse, pero el hombre no parecía darse cuenta. "E-es mi c-culpa..."_

_Todo pareció detenerse entonces. Aterrado, Kaede intentó empujar a su tío una última vez, pero este lo abrazó de pronto, murmurando algo que el chico no podía entender por encima de sus propios sollozos. Tenía la esperanza que ahora su tío pudiera perdonarle. Aún mareado por el golpe a su cabeza y el miedo que lo embargaba, el chico sentía que todo el cuarto daba vueltas a su alrededor. Las manos de su tío estaban recorriendo su espalda y sus cabellos, y el hombre estaba diciendo algo contra su garganta, pero Kaede lo escuchaba como distante, cada vez más lejos._

"_O-ojisan..." Murmuró con un temblor en la voz, tratando de alejarse del hombre que lo sostenía y que le estaba preguntando algo. Todo se sentía extraño. "N-no me siento b-bien-"_

_No entendió tampoco la respuesta de su tío y apenas sintió una mano grande tanteando su cabeza con cuidado. Mientras todo se iba poniendo negro, escuchó su nombre en los labios de su madre como un grito que casi lo ensordece, pero después no pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo._

Se había desmayado. Cuando despertó fue en el hospital, con su madre acariciándole sus cabellos y asegurándole con voz dulce que Daisuke nunca lo volvería a molestar. Rukawa no sabía que pensar de aquel día, cuyo recuerdo parecía engranado en su memoria. Su tío estaba cegado por la pena y necesitaba culpar a alguien. Él podía entenderlo ahora, podría perdonarle semejante arranque. Eiji había sido el hermano menor de Daisuke, su más querido pariente y tener a un mocoso recordándole a cada momento de lo que había perdido...

Además su padre fue a buscar a Kaede la tarde que murió. En realidad el chico nunca lo olvidó.

Podía entender a su tío entonces. Pero ¿y ahora?

"¿Rukawa-kun?"

Sobresaltado, el moreno alejó sus divagaciones, encontrándose cara a cara con una niña de ojos verdes que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y un poco sonrojada. Extrañado Rukawa miró a su alrededor, percatándose que prácticamente todos se habían ido del salón y que ya era hora de almorzar. Quizás cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado, mirando hacia delante con los ojos perdidos...

_¡Hanamichi¡Tengo que ir a la terraza!_

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Kaede asintió una vez, poniéndose de pie para salir del salón. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, se giró una última vez para darle un escueto agradecimiento a la chica que aún lo miraba perpleja. Ante sus palabras ella volvió a sonrojarse violentamente a la vez que asentía rápidamente con la cabeza, lo que casi logra que Rukawa pusiera los ojos en blanco. Casi. Nunca iba a entender a todas ésas mocosas que lo miraban tanto.

Se alejó a grandes pasos de su salón con dirección a las escaleras de la terraza, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que la campana del almuerzo había tocado hace bastante rato y el pelirrojo probablemente estaba esperándolo. Corrió los últimos pasos y alcanzó a tomar la baranda de la escalera en la mano antes que una mano pesada cayera sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo. Extrañado, Rukawa se volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con Akagi, quien estaba parado junto a la chiquilla de ojos grandes que solía ir a verlos al gimnasio. _¿No era ella la hermana de Akagi? _ Ambos lo miraban muy serios y los ojos de la niña parecían tristes.

"¿Capitán?" Murmuró Rukawa, frunciendo el ceño cuando la mano del chico de tercero permaneció sobre él como atajándolo.

"¿Estás bien?" Akagi le dijo simplemente, arqueando una ceja. A Rukawa la pregunta le pareció de lo más extraña y estaba a punto de ignorarla, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

_Claro, la terraza. Ahí fue donde casi- quizás creen que lo voy a hacer de nuevo..._

Pensó en sonreír, pero no pudo. En vez de eso asintió levemente y mirándolos a los ojos dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando sin éxito de soltarse del agarre de Akagi. Suspiró por lo bajo y volvió a tomar la baranda de la escalera en su mano, apretándola en su puño para controlar su reacción.

_Están preocupados. No es culpa suya, más bien mía. Sólo desearía que todos dejaran de esperar encontrarme muerto en cualquier momento._

"Voy arriba a dormir Akagi-sempai," Dijo finalmente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirando a la chica, quien se sonrojó violentamente. Rukawa intentó ignorarle para no molestarse más. Otra loca. "No hay problema."

El capitán soltó su hombro entonces y pareció estudiarlo a lo que Rukawa no reaccionó en absoluto. Finalmente el otro chico asintió y comenzó a alejarse, quedando la otra chica junto a él, mirando fijamente a sus zapatos. Encogiéndose de hombros, el moreno se dio vuelta para subir antes que una voz muy tenue lo hiciera pausar.

"S-siento molestarte, Rukawa-kun," Le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos cuando se volvió a mirarla. En ése momento, Rukawa recordó que era ésta la muchacha de la que Sakuragi estaba enamorado. Haruko. "Sólo- bueno...me imagino que sabes lo mucho que nos asustamos antes. Te estimamos…aquí…digo, en Shohoku y no queremos perderte."

"Sólo voy a dormir," Le dijo él luego de un segundo, notando cómo el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella subía de tono con el sonido de su voz. Casi le pareció divertido. Intentó ser amable, recordando con cierto cansancio el día en que conoció a Sakuragi. "Estoy bien. Gracias."

Ella no dijo nada, asintiendo luego de un momento para otorgarle una temblorosa sonrisa. Girándose, Haruko se alejó rápidamente y finalmente Rukawa estuvo libre para subir corriendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de la terraza tan sólo para chocar de frente con un alto pelirrojo que se disponía en ésos instantes a bajar y buscarlo.

"¡Itai!"

Silencio.

Hanamichi se sobó la nariz donde un cierto moreno lo había impactado, y miró al causante que había caído encima suyo luego del choque y no se estaba moviendo.

"¡Agh¡Kitsune despistado¿Por qué tenías que chocar a éste tensai?"

No hubo respuesta, pero la espalda de Rukawa estaba temblando.

"¿Kitsune?"

Seguía temblando.

"¿Kaede?"

Un sonido. Un sonido que se asemejaba bastante a una...

"¡Agh¡Kitsune desconsiderado¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí después que me das semejante cabezazo?"

Kaede levantó la vista entonces, aún sonriéndose mientras se sobaba el lugar de su frente donde seguro tendría un chichón luego de la colisión repentina con la cabeza dura del pelirrojo.

"Es que éste día ha sido una porquería y debí ver venir esto..." Murmuró por fin, enderezándose y extendiéndole una mano al pelirrojo, quien se paró con él, no sin antes mirarlo cuidadosamente. Una mano apartó la que Kaede tenía en su frente, y Rukawa vio que los ojos preocupados de Hanamichi lo miraban seriamente; tanto, que el moreno dio un paso atrás, turbado por la rabia que estaba creciendo en ésos ojos castaños. "¿Hanamichi...? No es para tanto, fue un accidente."

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, tocando levemente una marca oscura en el mentón de Rukawa que Kaede había visto en el espejo aquella mañana. Ahora entendía el cambio repentino del otro chico que aún lo estudiaba de cerca, poniéndolo nervioso.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con voz suave, y Kaede se encogió de hombros, apartando gentilmente la mano de Hanamichi de su rostro y dando otro paso hacia atrás, mirando hacia la puerta de la terraza casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

"No es nada, sólo..."

"Kaede ¿qué te pasó en la cara?" Repitió Sakuragi, cortando al moreno, quien esquivó su mirada y se apartó un poco más para sentarse en un rincón de la terraza bajo la atenta mirada de Hanamichi. El pelirrojo no había notado las marcas aquella mañana, lo que le había dado a Kaede esperanzas de que no lo hiciera. Al parecer sólo había sido por la tenue iluminación del armario donde habían hablado.

Kaede sabía que en su mentón estaban marcados los dedos de su tío cómo manchas oscuras, las había visto él mismo, pero pensó que tal vez no se notaban demasiado. Nadie más parecía haberlo notado... ¿o era eso lo que había preocupado a Akagi y a su hermana¿Y a la niña de su salón?

"Fue tu tío ¿no es cierto?"

Pensó en mentir, pero ni en su mente supo justificarse. Al final se decidió a levantar la vista cuando Hanamichi se sentó a su lado, asintiendo levemente.

"Sólo fue una estupidez, Hanamichi. Me tomó el rostro muy fuerte cuando me dijo que me parecía a papá...él era hermano de papá ¿sabes? Eso es todo."

_No mamá, no ha sido nada. Me golpeé jugando afuera esta mañana y mi tío me ayudó._

Kaede cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el muro a sus espaldas, sintiendo como Sakuragi se acomodaba a su lado. El moreno podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del otro chico y supo, tan sólo por su silencio, que Hanamichi no creía sus palabras. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más del asunto, dejando que largos minutos de silencio se alargaran entre ellos.

"¿Ya almorzaste?" Hanamichi preguntó eventualmente, topando el hombro de Rukawa con el suyo como para cerciorarse que no se había dormido.

"Hai," Mintió por lo bajo, volteándose para encontrar los ojos preocupados de Hanamichi con los suyos, sintiéndose tranquilo por algunos momentos. "Por eso me he demorado."

Hanamichi no dijo nada, estudiándolo aún. La campana de la entrada a clases retumbó de pronto, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar.

"Duerme un poco," Le dijo el pelirrojo luego de algunos minutos de silencio, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros y apoyando el rostro de Kaede en su hombro, tal cual como en el cementerio el día anterior. "Te ves cansado y creo que ninguno de los dos está en humor de asistir a más clases."

Kaede bostezó sin ruido, ya adormilado, y se apoyó contra Hanamichi como si fuera su almohada. Hanamichi se acomodó contra la pared, cuidadoso de no molestarle, y cerró sus propios ojos, sus pensamientos impidiéndole descanso.

"No voy a dejar que ése bastardo te toque ¿me oyes? Conmigo estás a salvo."

Pero Kaede ya estaba dormido y no pudo responderle nada.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notas:** Hola chicos. Esta vez la tardanza ha sido horrorosa, lo tengo más que claro. Me disculpo mil veces. Espero aún tener lectores- de ser así a ellos les prometo que la próxima parte no demorará tanto

**xXx**

El gimnasio estaba en plena actividad cuando Rukawa y Hanamichi entraron aquella tarde, pero el moreno fue el primero en darse cuenta que era el objeto de algunas ojeadas curiosas y muchas preocupadas. Se limitó a suspirar para si e ignorarlas, caminando con su habitual aire altivo hacia los camerinos, seguido de un pelirrojo que a sus espaldas estaba intimidando a los otros con la mirada. Se cambió en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta a las preguntas de Hanamichi, las que incluían toda clase de temas, desde el clima hasta si se encontraba bien.

_Nunca había estado mejor._ Pensó sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose a la cancha con el pelirrojo a su lado. E_s mi culpa de todas formas, haciendo escenitas en el gimnasio y ahora con moretones misteriosos…_

"¡Reúnanse!" Estaba gritando Akagi a todo pulmón, de pie al centro de la duela. Rukawa caminó a paso sedado, encontrando la mirada escrutadora del capitán con la propia sin inmutarse visiblemente por la preocupación que vio ahí. Hanamichi había apoyado una mano en su hombro y ya nadie alrededor parecía demasiado sorprendido por el gesto. Kaede agradecía el apoyo en silencio.

"Hoy debemos preparar la estrategia para el juego contra Ryonan," Akagi estaba explicando, paseando su mirada por todos los integrantes. "Primero está la decisión de los titulares, pero quiero que quede claro que hay puestos abiertos para todos. Ayako-"

La asistente dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa, dedicándole a Rukawa una mirada amigable que el chico reconoció con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

"Bien chicos, ya hemos decidido algunos de los titulares para mañana. Ellos serán: Mitsui Hisashi, Rukawa Kaede, Miyagi Ryota y…" Una pausa dramática y la chica se sonrió aún más. "Los otros dos puestos dependen del desempeño de hoy."

"¿Nani?" Retumbó el coro inmediato de los demás, liderados por la voz de cierto pelirrojo.

"¿Han dejado la posición del tensai como indeterminada¿Dudan mis habilidades?" Hanamichi explotó de inmediato, dejando de paso?sordo a Kaede que desafortunadamente seguía de pie junto a él.

"Pues, si." Ayako le dijo con plena calma, mostrándole el abanico cuando pareció que el pelirrojo seguiría gritando. Kaede se mordió el labio, mirando de reojo como el rostro de Hanamichi se ponía cada vez más rojo por la indignación. Ayako no se perturbó en absoluto, prosiguiendo su explicación mientras los demás del equipo se reían por lo bajo de la reacción de Sakuragi.

"Mitsui es el único titular que no jugó contra Ryonan en el último partido de práctica, así que le corresponde. Ryota es el base más rápido que tenemos, y lo necesitamos para contrarrestar el juego ofensivo de Ryonan. Rukawa es el único que hasta ahora puede contener el juego de Sendoh. Akagi está dispuesto a darles a todos una oportunidad, así que eso deja dos puestos libres."

"¿Y qué hay del Rey de los Rebotes?"

"¡No lo han coronado aún!" Le gritó la asistente, dándole en plena frente con el abanico. "Ahora, los que deben competir, divídanse en dos equipos. Ryota, tú harás de árbitro. Mitsui y Rukawa nos ayudarán a determinar quienes serán los elegidos para el partido; cada uno elige a alguien. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Hai!" Gritaron todos, ahogando las persistentes quejas del pelirrojo que refunfuñaba en voz alta y con estrambóticos gestos. Kaede miró el rostro molesto de Hanamichi por un largo momento, apoyando luego su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Hanamichi no reaccionó, aún maldiciendo por lo bajo, por lo que Kaede escogió un enfoque más directo. De improvisto, le propinó al pelirrojo una certera patada en el trasero que lo empujó hacia el centro de la cancha sin mucha dignidad.

"Sólo juega." Murmuró tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de furia que recibió por sus esfuerzos. "No tienes remedio."

"¡Teme Kitsune!"

"¡Sakuragi¡Equipo B¡Juega de una vez!" Interrumpió el Gori con un soberano coscorrón, probablemente salvándole la vida a Kaede, quien se alejó hacia un lado reprimiendo las ganas de reír con la práctica de un verdadero experto.

Sin mirar a nadie, Rukawa se sentó en la banca para ver el encuentro, escuchando el pitazo inicial retumbar en el gimnasio.

Si bien se moría por entrenar, el cansancio que aún le asediaba le hizo ahorrarse sus protestas, sentándose serenamente en la banca. Con disimulo, Kaede fijó la vista en el semblante cabreado del pelirrojo en la cancha, animándole silenciosamente en sus pensamientos para que jugara bien- así no sería tan extraño si Rukawa fuera a elegirle al final del partido.

"Oi, Rukawa."

El aludido se volteó de lado, mirando como Mitsui se le acercaba para sentarse a su lado con un gesto preocupado que no pasó desapercibido para el chico menor. Esto era lo que había querido evitar…

"¿Cómo estás?" Se limitó a preguntar el peliazul, centrando su atención en él e ignorando el partido de la cancha. "El tipo que te vino a buscar ayer me dio mala espina…"

Rukawa se encogió de hombros, mirando como Yazuda le pasaba el balón a Kogure, dirigiéndose ambos hacia la canasta. "Bien."

"Siempre tan comunicativo," Suspiró el chico mayor, levantando una ceja cuando Rukawa no reaccionó. "Rukawa, vamos, es en serio. Me tienes preocupado."

"¿Por?" Kaede se limitó a preguntar, sin saber por qué estaba poniendo a prueba la delgada paciencia de Mitsui.

"Bueno ¡por todo!" Explotó el otro chico, y Rukawa se volvió para mirarle fijamente, desconcertando al número 14 con la repentina atención. Turbado, Mitsui bajó el volumen de su voz, mirando a Rukawa con el ceño fruncido. "Porque eres mi amigo, gilipollas, y sigues igual." Aclaró lentamente y Kaede no supo qué responderle, desviando la mirada hacia la cancha. "Rukawa, te miro y veo lo mismo que cuando… Estás pálido, delgado, tan callado como te es costumbre, te ves exhausto y ahora, para colmo, tienes a ése tipo rondándote. No quiero verte mal, baka, pero eres tan hermético que nunca sé si estás bien o sólo tan mal como siempre."

Silencio. Hanamichi cometió una falta espectacular contra otro alumno de primero, y le estaba gritando a Ryota lo ciego que estaba por cobrársela.

"La segunda," Murmuró Kaede finalmente, mirando de reojo como se nublaba la expresión del chico de tercero. "Nada nuevo."

"Los dedos estampados en tu cara son nuevos," Mitsui le dijo seriamente, estudiándole más de cerca y poniendo nervioso a Rukawa, quien solo se encogió de hombros. "el de ayer era tu tío ¿no es cierto?"

"Hn," Asintió Kaede, sin mirar nada en particular.

"¿Te golpeó?"

Rukawa negó con la cabeza. "Fue un accidente."

"Accidentalmente te clavó los dedos en la cara." Mitsui le dijo con un dejo irónico, extendiendo una mano para posarla en el antebrazo de Rukawa, quien no reaccionó. "Si el tipo te está haciendo algo, Rukawa, dilo. Si no a mi, a cualquiera de nosotros. El tipejo no tiene derecho a tocarte ¿está bien?"

"No fue nada," murmuró Kaede, mirando a Mitsui con el rabillo del ojo. "Pero gracias."

"Yo le parto la cara cuando quieras." Le ofreció el otro chico con una media sonrisa, que sin embargo se notaba forzada. "Rukawa, quizás no deberías quedarte con él. En mi casa hay espacio si quisieras salir de ahí y mis padres no te pondrían problemas."

Kaede pensó en Hanamichi a la vez que asentía distraídamente. "Gracias sempai. Pero estoy bien."

"Si, eso pensé antes," le confesó el peliazul por lo bajo y el tono de su voz hizo que Kaede le mirara. "Y estabas peor que nunca."

"Inevitable," Murmuró el chico de primero, mientras en la cancha, Ryota había cobrado una falta contra Akagi. Hanamichi estaba ahora aplaudiendo la aguda visión que Miyagi tenía como árbitro. "Hasta yo me sé inexpresivo."

Eso le causó gracia a Mitsui, quien le palmó el hombro amistosamente, volteándose para prestar atención al partido en la cancha por primera vez. "Y ¿cuándo crees que podamos ir a comer algo? No creas que me olvidé de eso. Cualquier ocasión para sacarte más de tres palabras a la vez."

"No lo sé." Murmuró Rukawa, suspirando y pensando en Daisuke. "No sé si debería salir mucho de momento."

"Hmm," Murmuró Mitsui, sonriendo cuando Akagi comenzó a repartir coscorrones en la cancha. "Tu tío es un maldito ¿eh?"

"Hai," contestó escuetamente, apenas asintiendo. "Debe ser de familia."

"Oye, no digas giladas," Mitsui dijo seriamente, mirándole con gesto molesto. "Si fueras un maldito no tendrías a tanta gente interesada en ti."

"Hn," Fue toda la respuesta que se limitó a dar Kaede, mentalmente cerrando su lado de la conversación.

Ambos vieron el resto del encuentro en silencio, y cuando el pitazo final sonó, Mitsui le palmeó el hombro una última vez en gesto amistoso para luego levantarse para esperar al resto. Kaede suspiró y luego de un momento se puso de pie junto a Mitsui. El equipo de Hanamichi había ganado por un punto.

Ayako se acercó a ellos entonces, señalando a Mitsui con su abanico. "Bien chicos, ahí estuvo el juego, ahora les toca decidir quién juega mañana. Porque supongo que lo vieron ¿no?" Les preguntó muy suspicaz, con un claro tono de amenaza que hizo a ambos chicos asentir rápidamente. "Genial- Mitsui-sempai ¿a quién elijes tú?"

"Veamos," Murmuró lentamente el chico de tercero, poniendo pose de pensador mientras Kaede ponía los ojos en blanco a sus espaldas para la diversión de los demás. "Esto ha sido verdaderamente una difícil decisión, pero en el espíritu de elegir a alguien que de otra manera podría perderse el partido elijo a-"

"Megane-kun." Terminó alegremente Hanamichi, ganándose las risotadas de los demás y el sonrojo del aludido mientras Kaede les miraba divertido. "Vamos Mitsui, a quién engañas, si siempre eliges igual."

"¡No es cierto!" Estalló Mitsui, tratando de desviar la atención de sí mientras su rostro iba ganando un prominente color granate. "Kogure es mi amigo y yo lo apoyo, claro, pero no es el único que elijo."

"Claro Michy, y por qué siempre es el primero que eliges a la hora de hacer equipos ¿eh? En las prácticas, en los partidos, en…"

"¡Urusai!"

"Si quisieran yo puedo pasar este juego y darle la oportunidad a otro," Ofreció con una media sonrisa el chico de lentes, ignorando los gritos crecientes entre Mitsui y Hanamichi a sus espaldas, quienes ya estaban cara a cara y cada vez más picados.

"Claro que no sempai, Mitsui te eligió y ése era el trato," Le tranquilizó Ayako a la vez que una gota comenzaba a resbalarse por su frente con los gritos de los otros dos.

"¡… Bailar en las fiestas!" Estaba gritando Sakuragi a la vez que Mitsui le zamarreaba con ganas, colorado hasta las orejas y con vapor saliéndole de ellas.

"¡Retira lo dicho baka, yo jamás…!"

"¡YA BASTA!" Y llovieron los golpes de Akagi que pronto tenían a ambos buscapleitos sobándose la cabeza a la vez que se quejaban por lo bajo. Ayako levantó una ceja, mirando a Kaede quien de pie al lado de la cancha, la miraba de vuelta.

"Bien, ya tenemos a Kogure-sempai," Ayako anunció en voz alta, logrando reunir la atención de los demás. "Tu turno Rukawa-kun ¿a quién elijes?"

Silencio.

Kaede estaba tentado a reírse ante las miradas de expectación que todos le dedicaban, más se esmeró en no reaccionar ante el escrutinio. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos a todos con aire de evaluador, pestañeando lentamente cuando los otros chicos de primero empezaron a señalarse a sí mismos con gestos ridículos y banderitas dignas de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido, mirándole con tal intensidad que Rukawa estaba seguro que le iba a perforar con los ojos con cada segundo que dilataba su respuesta.

Disfrutó mucho dilatándola más.

"¡Dilo ya Kitsune!" Le interrumpió Hanamichi finalmente y por su rostro resignado Rukawa casi se rió de veras. Seguro pensaba en que le dejaría en la banca para que no le molestaran los demás…

"Hn, Do'aho." Suspiró al fin, girándose para caminar a los camerinos, deleitándose de sobremanera en el silencio sepulcral que dejó a sus espaldas. Tan sólo cuando las puertas de los vestuarios se cerraron tras de si se permitió una sonrisa, escuchando como empezaban los susurros incrédulos.

"¿Acaso dijo…?"

"Nyahahaha ¡el kitsune eligió al Tensai!"

"Esperen, sólo insultó a Hanamichi, eso no quiere decir que-"

"Yo diría que eligió a Sakuragi."

"¡Claro que no¡Es Rukawa! Se le debe haber olvidado que tenía que elegir…"

"Quizás no se dio cuenta-"

"¿Cómo se atreven jugadores de segunda¡Les digo que Rukawa eligió al Tensai!"

"¿Por qué no van a buscar a Rukawa¡Seguro se arrepiente y podemos jugar…!"

"¿Nani?"

"Vamos chicos, Rukawa ya hizo su elección…"

"¡No es posible Ayako¡De seguro se durmió cuando le dijiste que eligiera!"

"Claro que no, él estaba despierto viendo el partido conmigo."

"¿Están locos? No hay manera que Rukawa elija a Sakuragi para jugar con él…"

"¡Urusai!"

THUD.

El primer caído. Los gritos del gimnasio ahogaron el sonido de la risa de Rukawa que sonó en los vestuarios mientras los demás se molían a golpes.

Ser silencioso tenía sus ventajas.

**xXx**

La tarde de ése miércoles encontró a Rukawa caminando a paso sedado por las calles de Kanawaga con su bolso al hombro y una mano en su bolsillo, mirando el camino frente a sus pies. La hilaridad de la tarde olvidada, sus pensamientos daban vueltas en círculos, centrándose en su tío y la idea de otro "momento familiar".

Odiaba la sensación que la idea le provocaba.

Hace mucho, llegar a casa involucraba que su padre fuera a recogerlo a la escuela en el auto. Hablaban todo el camino, aunque Kaede sólo recordaba algunos trozos de aquellas conversaciones; lo suficiente para saber que sus días en el pre-escolar no eran particularmente interesantes pero que su padre siempre escuchaba los detalles. El rostro en su memoria era borroso con el tiempo, tan sólo ayudado por las muchas fotografías que su madre había plantado por toda la casa. Ojos oscuros, pelo negro como el suyo, facciones pálidas y una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Eiji Rukawa, su padre, fue un hombre atractivo, con un don para los negocios y una personalidad amistosa- Kaede aún recordaba el brillo en los ojos de su madre cada vez que hablaba de él. Físicamente se parecían mucho, él lo sabía, pero poco de la brillante personalidad abierta de su padre había permanecido en Kaede. Al chico le hubiera gustado conocerle. Tener la oportunidad de hablarle otra vez, abrazarle, preguntarle tantas cosas…

_Algún día..._

Caminando pesadamente, Rukawa se limitó a suspirar. Tuvo que irse solo del instituto luego que Hanamichi debiera a quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio por golpear a sus compañeros en la práctica. Kaede no pudo esperarle- no podía llegar tarde a casa si no quería arriesgar más la tensa relación con su tío.

_Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esto,_ Pensó como distante, cerrando los ojos y caminando ciegamente. _La sensación de que voy a casa a encontrar a un extraño, en vez de mi propio tío- la sensación de que ya ni siquiera es mi casa..._

"¡Rukawa!"

Sorprendido, el moreno se volteó ante el llamado, observando con su rostro imperturbable a la figura que corría desenfrenadamente para alcanzarlo.

Sendoh Akira parecía haberlo estado siguiendo hace tiempo, si su rostro acalorado y su dificultad para respirar eran pistas concluyentes. Rukawa sólo le miró mientras el otro chico trataba de recomponerse, considerando brevemente el dejarle allí sin una palabra. No sería particularmente amable de su parte- pero si podía evitar esta conversación...

"¡Vaya, si que eres difícil de encontrar!" Exhaló finalmente Sendoh, enderezándose con una sonrisa cansada. "Pero debería agradecer que no tenías hoy tu bicicleta o no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad."

"Hn," Murmuró Rukawa, estudiándole de cerca. Sabía que Hanamichi le había pedido hablar con Sendoh acerca de la escena en el gimnasio del otro día, pero él había esperado evitarlo. Pensó en decir algo ante el silencio expectante del otro chico, pero optó finalmente por meter una mano en su bolsa de deportes y ofrecerle a Sendoh su botella de agua a medio terminar. El as de Ryonan la tomó con una sonrisa genuina y agradecida, justo antes de beberse sus contenidos de un solo trago.

"Hmm, delicioso ¡muchas gracias! Creí que me estaba secando por dentro," Rió Sendoh, ofreciendo la botella de vuelta, la que Kaede tomó y guardó, todavía sin saber que decir. Debería disculparse probablemente, porque a pesar de todo sabía que las intenciones de Sendoh no habían sido malas, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

S_i es él quien me ha estado buscando, tendrá algo que decirme,_ decidió luego de un momento, ojeando el reloj en su muñeca- aún tenía tiempo de llegar a casa. Con una última mirada hacia el camino que debía andar, Kaede finalmente devolvió su atención al rostro inusualmente nervioso del jugador de Ryonan.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó con tono neutral, cruzándose de brazos.

Sendoh lo observó en silencio por algunos momentos, su rostro serio y sus intensos ojos violetas incomodando a Rukawa quien frunció el ceño levemente.

Fue entonces que el gesto de Sendoh cambió completamente, torciéndose en una graciosa mueca de desconcierto. Kaede sólo pudo pestañear, confundido, mientras Sendoh abría y cerraba su boca como un pez un par de veces, haciendo una serie de gestos interesantes con las manos que Rukawa fue incapaz de descifrar, aún mientras asumía que debieron ser un intento de responder la pregunta inicial. Pasaron varios minutos de ésa inútil pantomima, durante los cuales la expresión de Rukawa no variaba excepto para levantar gradualmente una ceja hasta que expiró su paciencia.

"Eres un idiota," Suspiró con finalidad, poniendo los ojos en blanco y reanudando su marcha hacia su casa, sin sorprenderse cuando Sendoh comenzó a caminar a su lado. Los minutos se alargaron en silencio, y cuando Rukawa miró al otro chico de reojo, se dio cuenta que Sendoh aún estaba intentaba decirle algo. Kaede se detuvo en seco para encararlo, su expresión aún indescifrable. "Y eso que normalmente no te callas." Comentó a modo de burla, acomodando su bolsa de deportes sobre su hombro.

Eso pareció despertar a Sendoh. El chico se rió por lo bajo, frotando su rostro con las manos en un gesto de frustración. "Eso mismo estaba pensando," Confesó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba tratando de inventar una forma de decirte que lamento lo del otro día y convencerte de mi sincero interés, pero luego me puse a pensar en todas las formas que me debatirías cualquier cosa que pudiera decirte. Luego intenté pensar en cómo invitarte de nuevo y perdí todos mis argumentos conmigo mismo. Había planeado todo esto antes de encontrarte pero parece que ya lo olvidé."

"Baka," Murmuró el moreno secamente, sin pestañear ante la brillante sonrisa del otro chico. "Habría sido más productivo intentarlo conmigo."

"Bueno si, pero mi cabeza es un gran simulador de tus argumentos." Sendoh le dijo con plena seriedad, logrando que Rukawa le mirara como a un tonto.

"¿Sabes lo idiota que suenas a veces?" Comentó el moreno luego de un momento, desatando la risa del chico mayor.

"¡Suenas como Koshino!" Exclamó, al parecer divertido por la comparación. "Aunque te faltó el volumen y el golpe a mi cabeza para completar la imagen..."

"Puedo mejorar la entrega," Kaede le dijo con una mueca sardónica, levantando una mano como para golpear a Sendoh, quien rápidamente retrocedió de la amenaza.

"No, no, no¡no hace falta! Para eso me quedo en Ryonan," Le dijo riendo, y Kaede relajó su postura un poco, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que estaba estableciendo una conversación normal con Sendoh. O algo similar a una conversación normal. No era su culpa que estuviera de rodeado de tipos raros. "En fin, voy a intentarlo: Siento lo del otro día, fue todo un enorme malentendido y probablemente fue mi culpa. En realidad sólo fui a Shohoku a verte y saber cómo estabas luego de- tú sabes."

Rukawa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado levemente, estudiando el semblante nervioso del chico mayor, que aún sonreía. Finalmente sólo asintió, aceptando las disculpas, a la vez que miraba a los ojos al otro chico, buscando sus propias respuestas.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó finalmente, alzando su ceja.

"Porque me agradas," Contestó Sendoh sin turbarse, alzando sus propias cejas y moviéndolas en un gesto ridículo que casi logró hacer sonreír a Kaede. "Porque creo que eres muy bueno en el básquet, pero hace tiempo me gustaría conocerte fuera de la cancha. Porque nunca he creído que seas tan- tan indiferente como intentas parecer y me agrada tu serenidad y...y porque casi me muero del susto cuando supe-" Una pausa en la que Sendoh lo miró de reojo, como midiendo su reacción. "Cuando supe lo que casi haces."

Cansado de evitar el tema, Rukawa sólo se encogió de hombros, aún mirando los ojos violetas de Sendoh. "¿Que casi me suicido?"

Sendoh no pareció afectado por las palabras directas, asintiendo brevemente. "Pensé, por un momento, que no tendría la oportunidad de verte de nuevo. De ser- ser tu amigo." Otra pausa, y esta vez, Rukawa tuvo la impresión que el otro chico quiso decir más, pero se abstuvo. "Pensé que no volveríamos a jugar un partido y que había desperdiciado una oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tú."

"¿Como yo?" Murmuró Kaede casi para si, extrañado ante tal respuesta.

"Vamos, tienes que admitir que eres original." Le dijo Sendoh con tono de broma y Rukawa desvió la vista, evitando sonreír. Original- eso era nuevo. "Nadie más que yo conozca puede permanecer tranquilo con Sakuragi gritando en su cara."

"Anzai-sensei," Rukawa le dijo luego de un momento, volviéndose para seguir su camino luego de darle a Sendoh una mirada divertida, que el otro chico interpretó como una invitación a acompañarlo. Kaede no se lo negó, acomodando su paso para que fueran juntos. "Quizás Kogure-sempai."

"Nah, Kogure se pone nervioso," Sendoh le dijo levemente, pareciendo complacido consigo mismo mientras caminaba con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca. "Y a Anzai-sensei le causa gracia."

"A mi también," Kaede dijo tranquilamente, vagamente desconcertado por su propia sinceridad. Quizás Sendoh no fuera tan malo después de todo. "Pero no le dejo verlo."

"Es un buen plan," Lo elogió Sendoh riendo, "Creo que nadie nota la diferencia. Aunque tal vez..."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rukawa sin mucho interés, mirando fijamente la puerta de su casa aproximarse. Casi sin darse cuenta, el chico disminuyó su paso, como dilatando el momento en que debiera llegar.

"Pues tal vez Sakuragi nota que te burlas y por eso se enoja tanto," Sendoh concluyó sonriendo, gesto que pareció disiparse un poco cuando notó algo en el rostro de Rukawa. El chico de primero desvió la mirada, incómodo con el repentino escrutinio.

Sendoh no dijo nada por un momento, pero sus ojos lo estaban estudiando de cerca, con una intensidad que le recordó a Kaede el rostro perturbado de Hanamichi en la terraza y la preocupación de Mitsui en el gimnasio.

"¿Rukawa-kun?"

Resignado, Kaede lo miró de reojo, siendo sorprendido por el semblante serio del otro chico.

"Etto- no es de mi incumbencia, lo sé, pero-" Una pausa y Sendoh detuvo su marcha, tomando gentilmente el brazo de Rukawa para que se detuviera con él. Kaede lo miró más de cerca, viendo una abierta preocupación que no esperaba encontrar en los ojos de alguien que conocía tan poco. "Esas marcas en tu rostro..."

Rukawa suspiró para sus adentros, intentando parecer indiferente mientras observaba a Sendoh sin contestar. No sabía qué decir. Las marcas eran en la forma de dedos, y al parecer lo suficientemente obvias para que todos en el instituto las notaran. No pensó que Sendoh fuera a comentar de ello.

Pasaron así un par de minutos en los que el silencio pareció irse haciendo más pesado. Mil explicaciones pasaron por la mente de Kaede, pero ninguna formaba una idea concreta en su mente, y se mantuvo callado. Sendoh aún no soltaba su brazo, y finalmente optó por darle un leve apretón, gesto que sorprendió un poco Kaede. El chico mas bajo cerró los ojos un segundo, como reuniendo fuerzas- cuando los abrió nuevamente, sin embargo, leyó algo en esa mirada violeta que le aseguró Sendoh no lo iba a presionar.

Definitivamente había más en Sendoh que lo que había visto en la cancha.

"En fin," Murmuró Sendoh, mirando su reloj, "Debo apresurarme si quiero alcanzar el último tren a casa. Antes de eso, quería preguntar si todavía podía invitarte a algún lado- ¿quizás pronto? Honestamente me gustaría conocerte, Rukawa-kun, creo que podemos llevarnos bien."

Rukawa pestañeó un par de veces, desviando la vista hacia la puerta de su casa luego de un momento. Las palabras de Sakuragi en el cementerio le daban vueltas en la cabeza, como un eco que lo incitaba a tomar una decisión.

_No estás obligado a nada. Ignóralos si crees que es mejor. Hazte amigos de quienes te parezca son buenas personas..._

Sabía cual habría sido su respuesta en otro tiempo, tan bien cómo sabía que antes jamás habría almorzado con los amigos de Sakuragi, o le habría permitido a Hanamichi verlo deprimido. Ni siquiera habría tenido esta conversación con alguien, mucho menos con su supuesto enemigo, Sendoh Akira.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado y que finalmente la decisión era suya. Siempre lo había sido. La idea era tan dolorosa como era esperanzadora.

Levantó su cabeza entonces, decidido, ofreciéndole a Sendoh una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico esperaba una respuesta suya sin respirar y que sus labios comenzaban a ponerse un poco azules; su sonrisa se hizo un poco más burlona. Realmente estaba rodeado de tipos raros.

"Hai," Murmuró pasivamente, bajando la cabeza para comenzar a escarbar en su bolso en busca de las llaves de su casa, evitando mirar la tonta expresión de desesperación del chico mayor. "Supongo. Quizás luego del juego mañana."

Sólo miró de nuevo a Sendoh cuando escuchó una exhalación violenta, que dejó al jugador de Ryonan tosiendo como moribundo mientras Rukawa lo observaba con una gota recorriendo su frente. Finalmente Sendoh pareció reponerse y con una sonrisa brillante palmeó a Rukawa en la espalda sin mucha delicadeza, visiblemente aliviado.

"¡Genial! Te cobraré la palabra entonces." Rukawa tan sólo asintió, caminando los pocos pasos hasta la puerta de su casa, volviéndose para encontrar la mirada de Sendoh que aún lo estudiaba.

El silencio entonces no parecía incómodo. Sendoh le sonrió a amablemente, gesto que Rukawa reconoció con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, a la vez que se apoyaba en la puerta de su casa.

"Esta vez te voy a vencer." Le dijo de pronto, sin inmutarse ante la risa del otro muchacho. "Ya verás."

"Hmm, tal vez, tal vez," Sendoh rió, levantando una mano para despedirse. "Ja na, Rukawa-kun, nos vemos mañana."

Rukawa lo observó comenzar alejarse a paso ligero y meneó la cabeza para sí, volteándose entonces para entrar a su casa con mejores ánimos de los habituales. Era de esperarse que pudieran durarle en lo que quedaba de día.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Notas:** Hola. Si sigues aquí: la tardanza se debe a que se me borró el archivo con 4 capítulos completos. A aquellos de ustedes que están listos para matarme: La historia si tendrá yaoi. Pero la trama es tal que no voy a apresurar las cosas- sería extraño que de pronto la prioridad de Rukawa fuera su vida amorosa ¿no?. La idea es que disfruten del resto también- pero ellos dos si terminarán juntos, como he prometido.

**Advertencia: **El capítulo contiene violencia que puede ser catalogada de abuso. No es nada horroroso, pero estén advertidos.

**xXx**

_Estúpido Gori, castigarme por lo golpear a esos idiotas cuando se lo buscaron. Mira que dudar de las habilidades de un tensai como yo cuando Kaede _obviamente_ me había elegido a mí..._

Alto.

… _Kaede me eligió a mí frente al equipo..._

"¿Y tú sigues aquí?"

La repentina voz sobresaltó a Hanamichi de tal forma, que terminó por derramar el balde con el que limpiaba, retumbando el ruido en el silencioso gimnasio como un gong milenario. Entre blanco por el susto y rojo por la furia, Hanamichi levantó el trapero como un arma, apuntándolo al rostro del intruso- Ryota- mientras éste se ría a sus expensas sin prestarle atención alguna a su molestia.

"¡Engendro¿Cómo se te ocurre escabullirte así a mis espaldas!" Le gritó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño cuando esto sólo alimentó la risa de Miyagi. "Agh, ya cállate enano¿qué haces acá otra vez¿No ibas a acompañar a Ayako?"

Eso hizo callar al otro chico, quien se enderezó con gesto petulante. "No es de tu incumbencia."

"Ah, claro, te echó de nuevo," Hanamichi clarificó con una sonrisa burlona, tirándole un trapero antes que Ryota pudiera gritarle. "Haz algo útil ya que estás aquí."

"Eres un flojo," Fue todo el comentario que recibió. Tras sacarse los zapatos, Ryota entró a la cancha y comenzó a limpiar la esquina faltante del gimnasio mientras Hanamichi limpiaba el desastre que dejó con el balde derramado. Trabajaron en silencio por algunos minutos y cuando terminaron afuera ya estaba bastante oscuro. "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en limpiar?"

"¡Porque me dejaron solo!" Hanamichi respondió parcamente, mirando en otra dirección para que el sonrojo que subió a su rostro no fuera notado por su compañero. _Y porque me he demorado en hablar con Kaede y aún más en la ducha después de eso..._

"Hn, claro," Miyagi sonrió malicioso, entrando a los vestuarios mientras Hanamichi guardaba los artículos de limpieza, emergiendo luego con su chaqueta del equipo en los brazos. "Yo había dejado esto aquí. De todos modos te has demorado un mundo Hanamichi, ya son casi las ocho."

"Un tensai como yo hace siempre su trabajo cuidadosamente." Sakuragi le explicó tranquilamente, abriendo la puerta para que ambos salieran. No tuvo problemas en ignorar la risa de Ryota.

"Claro, tus maestros no dicen lo mismo," Le dijo el más bajo, palmeándole el hombro para que no se enfadara. Hanamichi sólo bufó exasperado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme al que se había cambiado. "Creí que Rukawa te ayudaría a limpiar todo." Comentó Miyagi luego de un momento, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

"¿Y por qué iba de hacerlo?" El pelirrojo contestó automáticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Ryota sólo le dio una mirada incrédula.

"Porque es tu amigo ¿no?" Fue la respuesta tranquila del chico de crespos, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida ante el silencio de Hanamichi. "O algo así de todos modos."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Sakuragi se defendió de inmediato, frenándose en seco mientras Miyagi seguía adelante.

"¿Cómo está Haruko?" Preguntó Ryota en vez de contestar, mirándole por sobre su hombro cuando Hanamichi no siguió caminando. "Oi¡vamos! Está helado aquí fuera y mi madre me está esperando."

"La mía también." Hanamichi murmuró, alcanzándole con un par de pasos. "¿Haruko? Ella está bien- bueno, como siempre...estaba en el entrenamiento ¿no?"

"Pues no," Miyagi respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a los ojos sorprendidos del pelirrojo. "No fue hoy al gimnasio y ni te percataste ¿cierto? No soy ciego Hanamichi, le prestas más atención a Rukawa que a todo lo demás puesto junto. Y él anda siempre contigo ahora ¿no? Además que las miraditas que le das de vez en cuando..."

"¿Qué miraditas!" Explotó el pelirrojo, espantando a un gato en un callejón y haciendo reír a Miyagi. "Mira, que esté preocupado por él no implica-"

"Que le quieres. Claro que si." Ryota le terminó la frase, sonriendo cuando el rostro de Hanamichi comenzó a cambiar varias veces de color mientras movía las manos como desesperado. Aún en la oscuridad era todo un espectáculo. "Soy tu amigo, Hanamichi, te conozco."

Silencio. El pelirrojo intentó varias veces decir algo, pero nada salía de sus labios y finalmente desistió con un suspiro, volviendo oído sordo a la risa de Ryota. "¿Y qué¿No te molesta?"

"Claro que no," Fue la respuesta ofendida del más bajo que le golpeó el brazo amistosamente. "No seas baka. Ya decía yo que le prestabas mucha atención a ese _kitsune_ tuyo..."

"No es mío." Fue al respuesta inmediata del pelirrojo y Miyagi no le dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio por algunos pasos más, antes que Hanamichi le diera una mirada seria por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Y qué hay contigo y Ayako¿No hay avance?"

Un suspiro desgarrado se le escapó a Ryota, y Hanamichi meneó la cabeza en gesto comprensivo. Ellos dos siempre se habían entendido.

"No logro invitarla a salir," Miyagi admitió por lo bajo, pateando una lata que se cruzó en su camino con demasiada fuerza. "No es justo. Además ella sabe y nunca..."

No terminó la frase, pero Hanamichi comprendió el mensaje y apoyó una mano en su hombro. "Creo que te está esperando."

"Eso quiero," Se lamentó el más bajo, mirando a Hanamichi con las cejas alzadas. "Y yo creo que Rukawa te está esperando a ti, por cierto. No es como si le molestara tu compañía." Una pausa. "O tus miraditas..."

Hanamichi no pudo evitar reírse por un momento, reponiéndose luego cuando pensó en la afirmación.

"No," Murmuró finalmente, caminando en silencio por unas cuadras. Pronto tendrían que separar caminos, porque su casa estaba más al oriente que la de Miyagi y debía doblar en la siguiente avenida. "Kaede tiene otras cosas en mente ahora."

"Hm," Fue la respuesta de Miyagi, quien se paró en la esquina a esperar que cambiara el semáforo. "Mitsui me contó lo de su tío. Tú lo viste ¿cómo es?"

"Enorme. Más alto que nosotros y ancho como un ropero." El pelirrojo pensó en decir, frunciendo el ceño. "Y con el carácter de un ogro."

"Suena encantador," Miyagi comentó, mirando su reloj. "Pero es su tío ¿no? Vino a cuidarle. No le debe tratar tan mal..."

_¿No le viste la cara a Kaede?_ Pensó, pero no lo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo."

Llegaron a la avenida y ambos se detuvieron, despidiéndose con un gesto vago mientras se iban en caminos diferentes.

"¡Tranquilo Hanamichi¡Él sabe defenderse!" Ryota le gritó mientras se alejaba y Hanamichi sólo asintió sin quitarse el gesto serio del rostro mientras caminaba las escasas cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a casa. Adentro las luces se veían encendidas y cuando se paró en la puerta a sacar sus llaves escuchó el sonido lejano del televisor de la sala. Su madre ya tendría la cena a esta hora y estaría enfadada por su retraso.

No le importó.

_Claro que Kaede_ s_abe defenderse. El punto es¿lo hará?_ Pensó con un dejo de ansiedad. Dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, el pelirrojo se quedó ahí por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos.

No podía sacarse del pecho un mal presentimiento.

**xXx**

Luego de hablar con Sendoh, Rukawa entró con sigilo a su casa, mirando de reojo el atardecer que ya comenzaba a ceñirse sobre la ciudad. Se había demorado más de lo esperado después de todo.

Adentro, todo estaba en silencio.

Kaede se quitó los zapatos, avanzando con cautela por si encontraba la figura de su tío en algún lado, más no parecía haber nadie. Satisfecho, se dirigió a las escaleras, tropezándose en el camino con Miruku, quien había salido a recibirlo desde el rincón de la terraza donde tomaba sus numerosas siestas al sol.

"Hola chiquito," Kaede murmuró suavemente, tomándolo en brazos y escuchando su ronroneo habitual. "¿No has ido a molestar al vecino hoy?" Miruku se acomodó apoyado en su hombro izquierdo, enroscándose y ronroneando más fuerte a modo de respuesta. El gesto le sacó una sonrisa al muchacho que siguió su trayecto hacia el segundo piso.

Entrando a su habitación, Kaede tiró su bolso sobre la cama, sentándose al borde de la ventana para acariciar al gato y mirar hacia fuera, disfrutando del momento de paz entre el ajetreo de los últimos días. El atardecer y sus colores brillantes le iluminaron el rostro, pero Kaede no le prestó mucha atención, apoyándose junto al vidrio mientras Miruku se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Estaba cansado y su cabeza aún mantenía un eco de dolor del día anterior. Se había olvidado mencionarle sus pastillas a Hanamichi, así como las demás cosas que había dejado en casa del pelirrojo; tendría que ir a buscarlas pronto y aprovechar para agradecer la amabilidad de la señora Sakuragi.

Quizás podría comprarle algo...

"Buenas tardes Kaede."

La voz logró sobresaltarlo violentamente, haciendo que el pobre Miruku saliera espantado de sus brazos para esconderse bajo la cama. Kaede lo miró esconderse, tratando de calmar su propia sorpresa. Cuando se volvió pausadamente, fue para encontrar la mirada de su tío, quien vestido impecablemente en su traje habitual lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta sin expresión alguna.

"Konichiwa ojisan," Respondió luego de un momento, inclinando levemente la cabeza para demostrar respeto, algo que sabía complacía a su tío. Lentamente se puso de pie, encarando al hombre que aún lo estudiaba. "No le escuché llegar." Añadió, notando que la corbata de Daisuke estaba un poco torcida, y la chaqueta parecía más arrugada que en la mañana.

"Estaba en el dormitorio," Su tío respondió tranquilamente, apoyándose contra el umbral donde estaba parado. "Ven abajo Kaede, he ordenado una cena de un restaurante que debería llegar pronto. Mañana irás a la tienda a comprar algo de comida para ambos ¿está bien?" No era una petición y Kaede sólo asintió, escondiendo una leve mueca de desagrado por la actitud del hombre, quien sin esperar otra respuesta se giró para bajar las escaleras en silencio.

Con un suspiro cansado, el chico se restregó el rostro con las manos, tratando de relajar la tensión que subía a sus hombros con cada palabra que intercambiaba con Daisuke. Todo movimiento, cada mirada era como un examen con aquel hombre, y él siempre parecía reprobar.

Estaba demasiado agobiado para tratar con esto...

Agachándose, el chico levantó la colcha de su cama, encontrándose con dos ojitos brillantes que lo miraban desde un rincón oscuro. De inmediato, Kaede notó que el pelaje blanquecino del gato estaba salpicado de las motas de polvo que había en su escondite; Kaede sólo meneó la cabeza ante la imagen. Al verlo asomarse, Miruku movió la cola y las orejas, como buscando peligro con sus sentidos, justo antes de salir a toda prisa de su rincón y acercarse al muchacho, quien volvió a tomarlo en brazos.

"Gato bribón," Le regañó Kaede suavemente, tratando de limpiar el pelaje del gatito que sólo ronroneó ante el contacto. "Se supone que debes protegerme." Le informó divertido cuando el gato levantó su cabeza y la posó bajo el mentón del chico. "Pero no tienes remedio ¿verdad?"

"¡Kaede!"

Rukawa suspiró, saliendo de su habitación con el gato en brazos y apresurándose en bajar la escalera, entrando en la sala de estar para encontrar a su tío sentado allí, claramente esperándole.

"Lo siento," Dijo tranquilamente, bajando a Miruku ante la mirada de reprobación de Daisuke. El gato se sentó a su lado mientras Kaede se paraba expectante, reacio a sentarse junto a su tío a menos que tuviera que hacerlo.

"Anda, ve a lavarte las manos," Le dijo su tío con un gesto vago y Kaede fue en busca del baño, conciente que su gato aún le seguía. Luego de un rápido desvío para alimentar al felino, Kaede se libró de su pequeña sombra y terminó de asearse, volviendo junto a su tío en el momento justo en que sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Sin esperar la inminente orden, Kaede se giró sobre sus pasos y fue a abrirle al repartidor.

El chico del restaurante, moreno y de baja estatura, anunció el nombre del establecimiento y comenzó a entregarle numerosos contenedores de cartón a Kaede, quien malabareó todo en sus brazos con dificultad. El repartidor le sonreía con cierta empatía.

"Serían 2.500 yens," Le informó el chico luego de entregarle los contenedores, apoyándose en la puerta con un gesto tranquilo. Kaede calculaba que debía ser 2 o 3 años mayor que él. "Más propina." Añadió con un guiño.

"Vuelvo en seguida," Murmuró Kaede, alejándose con los contenedores y depositándolos en la cocina, desviándose entonces para ir con su tío a buscar el dinero. Frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose incómodo, Kaede optó por ser directo, parándose frente a Daisuke quien parecía mirarlo con cierta diversión.

"Debo pagarle al chico, ojisan." Dijo luego de una pausa, sin inmutarse cuando Daisuke no hizo gesto alguno para entregarle dinero. "Son 2.500 yens por la entrega. Más la propina del repartidor."

Otro segundo. Kaede sabía que Daisuke parecía disfrutar incomodándolo y por primera vez estuvo agradecido de su propio estoicismo; Hanamichi ya le habría partido la cara al cretino, Kaede estaba seguro de ello.

Finalmente su tío se levantó para sacar su billetera, entregándole el dinero sin una palabra y Kaede se retiró a pagarle al chico, cerrando la puerta tras de si con un suspiro. El olor de la comida le había despertado un apetito voraz, recordándole que ya se había saltado la cena del día anterior, así como el almuerzo de esta tarde. Había desayunado, más el té y los pocos bocados de la mañana no podrían sostenerlo por siempre.

"La comida está en la cocina," Kaede anunció en su camino allí, asomándose brevemente para asegurarse que su tío le oyera. Una vez junto a los contenedores, comenzó a vaciarlos en la vajilla con rapidez, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a comer ahí mismo. Sabía que hacerlo no le ganaría puntos con Daisuke por sus modales.

No podía evitar preguntarse por qué se esforzaba tanto con ése bastardo. Todo lo que hacía era insuficiente y sin embargo la necesidad de complacerle no parecía disminuir. _Es mi única familia_ pensó, robando un bocado de arroz almendrado y mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina con sigilo. Daisuke no se asomaba aún…

"Trae todo al comedor, muchacho, como gente civilizada. No te olvides de traer algo para beber." Escuchó la voz de su tío desde la otra habitación. Hambriento, Kaede torció el gesto, y comenzó a recoger los platos que había estado arreglando en el mostrador. Acomodándolos en sus brazos, Kaede balanceó cuanta vajilla pudo de una vez y la llevó con sumo cuidado hacia el comedor. El olor de la comida bajo sus narices le tentaba a cada paso.

No contaba con que su tío se impacientara y decidiera asomarse a la cocina, en el preciso momento en que Kaede estaba por salir de ella. Sorprendido, el chico dio un paso atrás- lo que no hubiera sido un problema- de no ser por el gato blanco que le había estado siguiendo los pasos y cuyo cuerpo fue suficiente para hacer tropezar al chico, haciendo que tres de los platos que sostenía se soltaran de su agarre y volaran hasta estrellarse en el piso con un fuerte estrépito que retumbó en la cocina.

El silencio que siguió fue más violento que el ruido anterior.

Kaede miró el desastre en el piso con incredulidad, desacostumbrado a muestras de torpeza de esa magnitud- más aún con comida que había estado ansiando consumir cuanto antes. Esperando alguna reacción de su tío ante el desorden, el chico levantó la vista con cierta trepidación, inseguro de qué debería esperar.

La reacción demoró en llegar.

Daisuke estaba mirando, no el desastre, sino a Kaede, quien aún tenía un plato en sus brazos y dos posillos de arroz que habían escapado al tropiezo. Su expresión era de desaprobación penetrante, gesto que logró obligar al chico a apartar la vista por un momento incómodo.

"Fue un accidente," Comentó Rukawa luego de unos minutos, cansado del pesado silencio entre ellos. Se sentía tonto al estar parado allí con los platos sobrevivientes en sus brazos. Daisuke no dijo nada y Kaede solo le miró con impaciencia, harto de la pantomima.

Intentó pasar a su tío para dejar los restos de la cena en el comedor y con poca sorpresa notó la mano que le sujetó, atajando su avance sin mucho esfuerzo. Suspirando para sí, Kaede dio un paso atrás, quedando cara a cara con su tío quien aún lo miraba como esperando algo más de él.

_La culpa fue también de él._ El chico se dijo con un dejo de rabia, ojeando el desastre en el suelo brevemente. La vajilla de su madre estaba hecha trizas y su tío persistía en mirarle como si él hubiera planeado todo.

Kaede tuvo que reprimir los deseos de dejarle los platos de arroz como sombrero.

"Lo siento mucho," Murmuró finalmente y sin mucha sinceridad, frunciendo el ceño cuando eso no pareció suficiente. "Lo limpiaré. Pero debo ir a dejar esto-"

"Kaede," Lo interrumpió el hombre secamente, mirándolo fijo. "Lo último que necesito de ti es esta actitud. Lleva eso al comedor y ven inmediatamente a limpiar este lugar ¿me oyes? Tú no comerás bocado hasta que esto esté inmaculado."

Kaede demoró en responder pero finalmente asintió, estudiando a su tío por un segundo más. Permaneció inmóvil por un largo minuto, pensando en algo que podría decir, pero pronto sintió el agarre sobre su brazo aferrarse con mayor fuerza, haciéndole torcer el gesto con incomodidad. Daisuke no dijo nada, sus ojos estudiando a Kaede como buscando una respuesta que no encontraba.

"Ojisan," Dijo finalmente Rukawa, tratando de zafar su brazo sin éxito. Empezaba a dolerle bastante. "¿Puedo ir a dejar esto al comedor?"

"Ve." Le dijo Daisuke tajantemente, y finalmente Kaede pudo pasarle. Dejando los platos sobre la mesa de la otra habitación, el chico se frotó el brazo lastimado apenas tuvo una mano libre para hacerlo. _Este tipo es un bruto,_ pensó con cansancio, ojeando la comida servida. Sabía que no iba a comerla.

_¿Por qué no le he dicho nada…¿Por qué lo soporto?..._

Regresando a la cocina, Kaede encontró a su tío parado en el mismo sitio de brazos cruzados. El hombre miraba sin expresión como Miruku- salpicado en partes con granos de arroz- comenzaba a comer un trozo de pescado caído.

"Está servido en el comedor," Murmuró secamente, avanzando para encontrar una escoba. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de verse nuevamente agarrado por su tío. Volteándose, Kaede encaró los ojos enfadados que le estudiaban serios, leyendo algo en ellos que logró inquietarlo.

"¿Ojisan...?"

El golpe lo dejó helado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una de las pesadas manos de su tío le dio vuelta el rostro en una bofetada que lo hizo afirmarse del mostrador para mantenerse erguido. El rostro le ardía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Luego estaba siendo agarrado por los antebrazos, encarando a su tío sin poder zafarse mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado.

"Eso para que recuerdes que conmigo no funcionan las payasadas para llamar la atención," Le dijo ése hombre en un tono amenazante, empujándolo hacia atrás con violencia y logrando que Kaede rebotara contra el mostrador que previamente lo había atajado. "Ahora limpia eso. Quiero ver esta cocina reluciente ¿me oyes, Kaede¡Ahora!"

Atónito, Kaede se giró lentamente a encarar a su tío, abriendo la boca para decir- algo; cualquier defensa, cualquier acusación, pero no supo qué decir, y Daisuke sólo lo observaba con ésa mirada de decepción. La rabia y la incredulidad le dejaron frío, y aún mientras su cabeza le gritaba que se defendiera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

"Tío, fue-" _un accidente_ Comenzó a decir lentamente, pero fue cortado por un grito que retumbó en la cocina.

"¡AHORA!"

Eso lo logró. La rabia se elevó en Rukawa como pocas veces antes, y sin saber lo que hacía se enderezó y caminó hacia su tío, empujándole hacia atrás con dificultad. El rostro de Daisuke pareció deformarse pero Kaede estaba demasiado ido para darse cuenta del peligro.

"¡No tiene DERECHO!" Gritó, las palabras ásperas en su boca. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, listo para defenderse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba diciendo mientras Daisuke le miraba con esos ojos burlones. "¡Usted no es mi padre¿Está claro? No crea que puede-"

No alcanzó a decir más.

De pronto, Daisuke estaba frente suyo y de un golpe en el rostro, Kaede se vio rebotando nuevamente contra el mostrador, azotándose la nuca contra su superficie. El dolor que sintió le hizo ver doble, pero sintiéndose amenazado el chico fue rápido en reaccionar, bloqueando un nuevo golpe que quiso caer sobre él. Se enderezó con dificultad e intento golpear él, pero Daisuke atrapó su puño y lo torció con malicia, haciendo a Kaede gritar de dolor.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre le tenía tomado de la camisa, y de un empujón azotó al chico contra la pared, sosteniéndole ahí como si no pesara nada. Rukawa no sintió miedo. Pero la mirada de su tío escondía algo como tristeza, y de pronto se dio cuenta de qué estaban haciendo.

"No, no soy tu padre," Daisuke murmuró secamente y un matiz en su voz hizo a Kaede dejar de resistir el agarre sobre él. De inmediato, su tío le soltó casi violentamente, sin retroceder. "Tú no eres hijo mío. Y seguro que Eiji no quisiera que fueras suyo en este momento."

Las palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre el muchacho. Daisuke se apartó de él entonces, caminando por sobre la comida esparcida en el suelo e ignorando el sonido de la loza rota bajo sus pesados zapatos.

"Yo no voy a tolerar tus tonterías." Su tío le dijo luego de un minuto en que la respiración agitada de ambos retumbó en el silencio. "Soy lo único que tienes. Y tú-" Una pausa que se hizo eterna. Kaede no podía dejar de temblar. Como en trance, se apoyó en muralla, cerrando los ojos contra el ardor que sentía en ellos. Apenas escuchaba las palabras de su tío.

"Eres mi responsabilidad y te voy a criar como se debe ¿está claro? Esto no se vuelve a repetir." Daisuke murmuró como un dictamen. Su voz sonaba…ahogada. Kaede escuchó sus pasos a acercarse nuevamente y logró abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver una mano cerca de él, gesto que intentó evitar. Daisuke no le dejó, apoyando su mano con sorprendente suavidad en la lívida marca en el rostro del chico. "Ahora, vas a limpiar todo esto. Vas a ir a sentarte al comedor y comerás conmigo. Luego, no quiero volver a ver tu cara hasta mañana. Estás castigado."

Kaede no dijo más. Pensó en pasar de largo, pensó en mandar todo al demonio pero algo le detenía. Se sentía enfermo, y la mirada de su tío no ofrecía ningún refugio. Daisuke se limitó a observarle con severidad, sin moverse de su sitio.

Rukawa asintió lentamente, tratando de deshacerse del mareo que le estaba invadiendo. Sentía un lado de su cara acalorado, tirante, como si los músculos estuvieran acalambrados. Una esquina de su labio tenía un marcado sabor a sangre. Daisuke le dio una última mirada y retrocedió, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina sin otra palabra.

Kaede miró la comida a sus pies como desde una distancia. Con movimientos lentos y precisos, se preocupó de traer una escoba para sacar los restos de comida y de loza, echándolo todo a la basura con un estrépito que le retumbó en los oídos. Daisuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero la rabia de antes parecía haberse esfumado.

A Kaede no le importaba.

Cogió un paño y lo humedeció con algo de agua, arrodillándose en el suelo para limpiar las marcas de aceite de las baldosas y los restos que la escoba no había podido recoger. Se cortó una mano con un trozo irregular de los platos, pero no lo sintió y la mancha de sangre en el paño pasó inadvertida. Casi sin pensarlo, el chico limpió el mostrador y luego guardó el paño, deteniéndose en seco.

Había terminado. Kaede se enderezó lentamente, sin encarar a su tío y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía limpio. De su gato, no había rastros- tendría que ir a buscarlo luego.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos en silencio. Tras él, Daisuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia su lado, estudiándole.

Kaede le ignoró. Añoraba como nunca la casa de Hanamichi, a la señora Hiroki y más que nada, la figura de su propia familia. Cada minuto con su tío era más difícil recordar cómo había sido todo con sus padres en casa. Cómo había sido cuando su mayor preocupación era que el gato negro del vecino se negaba a jugar con él.

_Estaba de buen humor hace un rato,_ Pensó sarcásticamente, levantando una mano para rozarla por el punto donde su nuca había impactado el mostrador. Le dolía mucho, pero no parecía haber sangrado. _Al menos podré jugar mañana si no tengo que llevar una venda en la cabeza._

"Kaede," Murmuró su tío y su voz arrepentida le recordó a Kaede esa noche cuando niño. Cuando este mismo tipo a quien él había justificado por tantos años le había golpeado cuando él no tenía más de seis años.

Pero ahora tenía quince ¿no? Y le había golpeado. El muy bastardo le había golpeado de nuevo…

"Anda, ve al comedor." Murmuró Daisuke finalmente, y Kaede no respondió, saliendo de la cocina sin mirar a su tío. No levantó la vista cuando éste retiró los platos fríos que estaban en la mesa y se los llevó a la cocina. No levantó la vista cuando regresó luego de algunos minutos con la comida recalentada, ni cuando un plato de arroz fue puesto frente a él. Ni siquiera cuando una mano recayó gentilmente sobre su cabeza, casi como una disculpa, antes de retirarse.

Ambos comieron en un silencio tenso, que solo logró hacer aumentar la migraña de Rukawa. Sólo quería que el día terminara de una vez.

"Quiero que esto funcione," Daisuke dijo luego de largos minutos. El chico asintió sin pensarlo, cerrando los ojos cuando nuevamente se sintió mareado. Apenas lograba pasar bocados por sus labios. "Kaede, estoy aquí en Kanagawa por ti. No eres un mal chico ¿si? Fue tu madre quien-" Deteniéndose a medio camino, el hombre suspiró, restregándose el rostro. Kaede no comentó. "Sé que es difícil. Lo de tu madre, conocernos ahora y tú…"

"Me parezco a mi padre." Kaede terminó la frase con un tono neutro, sorprendiéndose a si mismo con lo que salió de sus labios. Había escuchado muchas veces lo mismo de los labios de su tío, sabía que para Daisuke era difícil hasta mirarle, pero no podía justificar a su tío esta vez. Su rostro le dolía cada vez más.

"Muchísimo." Daisuke confirmó, estudiándole como para medir su reacción. Kaede no devolvió su escrutinio. "Mira muchacho, todo esto es difícil para ambos. He estado encargándome de todo el papeleo aquí, arreglando las cosas y cada vez que me veo en esta casa-" Se detuvo ahí, su voz como un hilo y Rukawa finalmente levantó la vista. Daisuke parecía…agotado.

No supo qué pensar.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, pero ninguno se movió ni hizo amagos de seguir comiendo. Los platos casi llenos se enfriaron en la mesa. Kaede se limitó a cerrar los ojos, masajeando sus sienes con cuidado, concentrándose para evitar las náuseas que comenzaba a sentir.

Esto era demasiado…

Primero la rabia, el golpe, el _odio_ que sintió por un momento y ahora-

"Eiji vivía aquí, Kaede." Daisuke le dijo de pronto, como si eso debiera sorprenderle. El chico se limitó a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de evitar recordar a su padre cuando encaró la mirada de su tío.

_Seguro que Eiji no quisiera que fueras suyo en este momento._

"…vivió aquí por años y yo nunca vine a verle. Nunca. Estaba ocupado con el negocio, estaba al otro lado del Japón y mi hermano aquí tenía a su familia y era feliz. No me necesitaba. Pero de pronto estaba muerto. Y yo estaba parado en esta casa que solo había visto en fotografías y estabas tú que lo querías tanto y yo ni siquiera te conocía."

"Tampoco me conoce ahora." Le interrumpió Kaede suavemente, sin reproche. "Ni yo a usted."

"Quiero remediarlo." Suspiró el hombre, levantándose y comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro, pero Kaede no podía seguirlo con la vista sin sentirse enfermo. La cabeza la daba vueltas y casi no podía concentrarse en la conversación. Sentía como si la escena le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más. Quería estar en cualquier lugar, lejos de allí, donde los problemas de su tío no tuvieran nada que ver con él. Tenía suficiente con los propios.

"No me estoy justificando Kaede, no sé qué diablos me sucede," Prosiguió Daisuke como si nada, exponiéndose como en un juicio que Kaede no quería conducir. Quería odiar a su tío, no entenderlo. _Quiero rechazarlo, odiarlo y ¡debería¿por qué no puedo¿Por qué?_ "Me había dicho a mi mismo que no volvería aquí¿sabías? Pero por ti…" Otra pausa y luego el hombre volvió a sentarse. "Odio esta casa. Los recuerdos aquí… ¿es lo mismo contigo muchacho? Podríamos irnos a Sapporo ahora si es el lugar el que te tiene tenso. ¿Es la casa?"

La pregunta parecía sincera. Con sigilo, el chico miró a su tío y le encontró estudiándole con un dejo de esperanza, como si Kaede fuera a decirle que si, que la fuente de todo el problema era la casa y que tan pronto como se fuera podrían ser una familia feliz.

Era demasiado.

"Es _mi_ casa." Murmuró como respuesta, levantándose lentamente y esquivando la mirada decepcionada del hombre frente a él. Verdaderamente no le conocía en absoluto. "Tío, quisiera dormir en casa de un amigo esta noche. Volveré mañana antes del instituto. Sé que dijo que estoy castigado pero…"

Ni siquiera había meditado al respecto, pero tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, parecían correctas. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que reagruparse y no estar encerrado más tiempo con este extraño que resultaba ser su única familia.

No quería pensar más de esto. Quería olvidarlo todo.

Daisuke se levantó como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Se acercó a él cautelosamente, pero Kaede no se movió de su lugar, demasiado confundido, mareado y cansado como para siquiera pensar en incitar a otra pelea. Las manos de su tío se apoyaron entonces sobre sus hombros por un instante. Luego, para su sorpresa, Kaede se vio a si mismo en los brazos de su tío quien le abrazó repentinamente, casi con desesperación.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

"Ve," Murmuró su tío luego de un segundo, apartándose. Parecía haber notado la tensión en el cuerpo de su sobrino. "Lo lamento mucho, Kaede. De verdad lo siento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño."

Rukawa no respondió. Con pasos inestables caminó hacia la puerta de su casa y sin siquiera ocurrírsele llamar a alguien o empacar algo, salió del lugar sin otra palabra.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Notas:** Si, seguro que creían que me había olvidado de esto. Pues no, la historia continúa. Si la lentitud de las actualizaciones no ha espantado a todos, me considero afortunada. Gracias a aquellos que me continúan apoyando con esto. Estoy aún trabajando en la próxima entrega y ya regreso a clases esta semana, así que como siempre, mejor no hago promesas. Besos a todos.

**xXx**

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose tras su sobrino pareció retumbar en la casa como un eco que a Daisuke Rukawa le sonó como un golpe. Como el golpe que él mismo se merecía. Había seguido con la vista el camino inestable de Kaede desde el comedor hasta la puerta principal sin decir nada. Sólo se había quedado viendo como el alto chico con que había estado viviendo, el hijo de su hermanito, caminaba con cuidado para no caerse, mareado por un golpe que su propio _tío_ le había propinado.

¿Y por qué¿Por qué el chico se había tropezado con el gato y había roto un par de platos¿Por algo que había sido culpa del mismo Daisuke?

"¿Qué mierda me sucede?" Susurró para sí el hombre, sintiéndose enfermo mientras la escena de antes se repetía en su cabeza. La incredulidad en los ojos de su sobrino, el breve destello de miedo que vio en un chico acostumbrado a cuidarse solo y seguro de si mismo. La rabia en esa voz cuando comenzó a recriminarle y luego…

Lo golpeó. Daisuke había golpeado a su sobrino _otra vez_ y el hecho seguía siendo tan imperdonable como nueve años atrás. Pero ahora Yuko no estaba ahí para proteger a su hijo. Y alguien obviamente debía protegerle porque Daisuke era un verdadero idiota que no sabía cuidarse ni a sí mismo. ¿Estaba loco acaso? Primero tratarlo tan rudamente y luego golpearlo. Solo esta mañana se había dicho a sí mismo que haría una esfuerzo y ahora...

Ahora Kaede había salido de la casa sin siquiera una chaqueta, mareado, pálido y confundido por su culpa.

Sin darse tiempo de recriminarse más, Daisuke se apresuró afuera, siguiendo a Kaede mientras éste caminaba lentamente hacia otro barrio. Daisuke no sabía adónde iba el muchacho, pero parecía que Kaede podía desplomarse en cualquier momento y su tío no podía dejarle ir así por las calles de noche. El callado muchacho era retraído por naturaleza y Daisuke ni siquiera sabía si lo de ir a dormir donde un amigo era cierto. Ni siquiera había preguntado quién, dónde, un número de teléfono. ¿Qué clase de tío era¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar de Kaede si lo único que hacía era lastimarle?

Tres veces Kaede se detuvo, apoyándose contra los muros, obviamente mareado. Daisuke sintió náuseas cada vez que lo veía hacerlo y casi corrió hasta el muchacho para llevarle a casa y ayudarle a recostarse en su cama. Pero no, ya había hecho suficiente. Kaede tenía derecho a no querer verle más y si de verdad iba a algún lado, Daisuke no lo detendría. Pero si se desplomaba, estaría ahí y si no tenía donde ir, lo llevaría a casa como fuera.

Le debía al menos eso.

Al final, no fue necesario. Finalmente Kaede se detuvo frente a una casa modesta y golpeó la puerta, apoyándose contra el marco de esta como para mantenerse en pie. Daisuke se quedó de pie a una distancia, esperando. Kaede golpeó otra vez luego de un momento y justo cuando su tío estaba listo para ir a llevarle de vuelta a casa, la puerta se abrió y Daisuke vio la figura de un chico de la edad de Kaede salir a recibirle. Era tan alto como su sobrino- más, incluso, y Daisuke pensó reconocerle luego de un momento. Era el pelirrojo que iba con Kaede cuando Daisuke fue a buscarle por primera vez al instituto.

El extraño chico de inmediato llevó a Kaede adentro, obviamente alarmado por el estado del moreno. Y Daisuke se quedó parado en la acera por algunos minutos después que la puerta principal se cerrara con su sobrino del otro lado.

Se sentía helado y poco tenía que ver con la brisa nocturna.

Como en trance, el hombre caminó de regreso a la casa que detestaba y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella. Adentro, todo seguía iluminado. La sala de estar, con sus muebles occidentales y de colores cálidos se veía tan acogedora como siempre. Daisuke miró todo sin expresión en el rostro. De pronto, sus ojos recayeron sobre el retrato sobre la chimenea en la sala de estar, y aunque ya lo había visto varias veces, ahora la imagen parecía recriminarle.

Eiji sonreía en la foto, sosteniendo a un pequeño Kaede de unos tres años en sus hombros. Yoko estaba junto a ellos, serena como siempre, con esos ojos almendrados de un azul profundo que eran idénticos a los de su hijo. Eran una familia preciosa. Daisuke caminó hacia la foto, tomando el marco con manos que se sentían húmedas y se sentó con ella en el sillón. Eiji debió tener unos veintiséis en la foto. Yoko no más de veintitrés.

Quizás lo más doloroso de la imagen era contrastar el rostro infantil de Kaede, sonriendo emocionado mientras abrazaba el cuello de su padre, con el rostro siempre serio de su sobrino ahora. Escondiéndose tras ese flequillo largo y siempre con un dejo triste en los ojos, Kaede era completamente diferente del niñito de la fotografía. Un niño que según las cartas de Eiji siempre se reía y que adoraba ir a nadar a la playa con ellos. Un niño que ya no existía.

_Yo nunca vi esto_ Daisuke se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo otra vez como todo en su interior se anudaba. Su pecho le dolía como cada vez que pensaba en sus propios errores. _Nunca les vi felices._

A Eiji y a Yoko sí, claro. En su boda. Eiji había estado rebosante de orgullo con su esposa en el brazo y Yoko había sido toda una belleza en su traje blanco. Se habían visto tan felices, tan jóvenes. Daisuke había estado orgulloso de su hermano entonces, feliz por él. Pero cuando Eiji le dijo que se mudaría a Tokio, la felicidad se le había cortado. ¿Cómo iban a dirigir una empresa desde 2 extremos del país? Pero Eiji estaba decidido y le había asegurado que funcionaría. Que se visitarían y se verían cada vez que pudieran, que ni se extrañarían.

Eiji había mentido. Oh, la empresa funcionó de maravilla. Se escribían a menudo y Eiji lo bombardeaba con fotografías de su familia. Cuando Kaede nació y los años siguientes, Daisuke pudo llenar montañas de álbumes con todas las fotografías que Eiji le enviaba. No lo había hecho. Las fotografías las tenía aún, en una caja, almacenadas en desorden en Sapporo. Daisuke echaba de menos a su hermano y estaba resentido con que se hubiera ido sin siquiera consultarle. No lo fue a visitar nunca a Tokio, aunque Eiji si había viajado a verle un par de veces.

Luego, su hermano estaba muerto y él de pronto se encontró a sí mismo en Tokio entre un mar de gente. Yoko había estado destrozada pero digna, como siempre había sido ésa mujer. Con una entereza envidiable, su rostro pálido estaba triste pero en calma, siempre atenta para consolar a su pequeño, que se aferraba a ella mientras los preparativos del funeral se concretaban. Daisuke se había sentido inútil, parado en una hermosa casa de la que él tenía mil fotos y ningún recuerdo. El niño que no soltaba a su madre y que miraba a todos los extraños con ojos perdidos, era el mismo de las cartas de su hermano y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era un chiquillo de seis años, de preciosos ojos azules y el mismo cabello y facciones de Eiji. Pero no sonreía y solo hablaba en murmullos con Yoko, completamente diferente del chico que supuestamente no dejaba a Eiji en paz con sus preguntas.

Daisuke apenas y recordaba el funeral. Recordaba haber hablado con Yoko, haberle ofrecido quedarse sin saber bien por qué querría torturarse de esa forma. La viuda de su hermano, siempre cordial, le dijo que podía quedarse cuanto quisiera, que la ayuda no le estaba de sobra mientras las cosas volvían a la calma. Recordaba claramente el rostro de Kaede, un niñito que nunca había conocido pero que de inmediato aceptó que él era su tío, preguntándole por qué no iba a volver su padre.

El desconcierto que sintió ante tal pregunta lo recordaba aún hoy. Su total incapacidad de contestar a esa pregunta- la única que su único sobrino le había hecho en su vida- le había dejado helado. Y ahí estaba ese niño, mirándole como si Daisuke fuera a arreglar todo el asunto. Ese niño con el rostro de su hermano _muerto_, a quien Eiji iba camino a recoger cuando el coche quedó hecho trizas con él adentro.

La rabia que le provocó encontrar un culpable para la muerte de su hermano fue cegadora. Un culpable que no fuera el otro conductor, también muerto en el accidente. Un culpable ahí, indefenso, frente a él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Daisuke jamás se había perdonado semejante decisión. Culpar a un chiquillo inocente, a su propio sobrino de la muerte de su hermano. No había excusa para haberle tratado como le trató, ni perdón por desquitarse con él por el odio que Daisuke sentía hacia _sí mismo_. Y cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando por fin se horrorizó con sus propias acciones, ya había sido tan violento con ese pequeño, que lo dejó en el hospital con una contusión. Y Yoko fue categórica entonces, rígida como el hielo cuando le apuntó a sus maletas y le dijo que _jamás_ volviera a acercarse a su hijo. Aquella tarde en que Kaede perdió el conocimiento por un golpe y Yoko entró justo a tiempo para presenciarlo, fue la única vez que Daisuke la oyó alzar la voz.

"Ahora para arreglarlo, cuando al fin tengo la oportunidad, voy y lo trato peor." Daisuke se maldijo por lo bajo, frotando su rostro violentamente. "No tiene remedio. Soy un bastardo."

Decidido a hacer algo para distraerse, Daisuke se puso de pie y fue hasta el comedor, limpiando los restos de la más fallida cena de su vida con meticulosidad, incluso rastreando al gato de Kaede para asegurarse que no estuviera manchado de comida. El gato no le dejó acercarse demasiado, pero su pelaje ya estaba limpio. Daisuke luego se dirigió al segundo piso, sentándose en la cama que fuera de los padres de Kaede y que ahora le servía de lecho.

"Es la casa," Trató de convencerse, mirando a su alrededor y encontrando restos de su hermano y su esposa en cada rincón. Las fotografías, los cuadros, los libros. Las paredes que presenciaron lo que Daisuke no. "Solo tengo que sobrevivir aquí hasta el fin del curso de Kaede. Luego, volvemos a casa, a Sapporo. Empezamos de cero, los dos."

El silencio a su alrededor hizo poco para calmar su creciente inseguridad respecto a la decisión.

Daisuke suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Desde que supo de la muerte de Yoko, no pensó dos veces en venir a buscar a Kaede. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta que la situación era mucho más compleja que una promesa hecha cuando su hermano estaba vivo y el niño no tenía más de un año. Tenía en sus manos no un niñito controlable, pero un adolescente formado, independiente y orgulloso. Un chico inteligente que no confiaba en él, frío y distante pero siempre respetuoso. Un chico del que Daisuke Rukawa no sabía nada.

"Soy yo quien debe criarle ahora," Murmuró, cerrando los ojos. La discusión de antes volvió a atormentarle; el rostro de su sobrino, el golpe... "Y quiero hacerlo. Quiero recuperar mi familia."

_¿Entonces por qué sigo tratándole así¿Por qué no le dejo acercarse?_

No tenía una respuesta para sí mismo. Quizás era miedo, estrés, su completa certeza que Daisuke- soltero, frío y huraño como era -no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de Kaede. Pero ninguna excusa le permitía perdonarse. Desde que vio a ese muchacho, crecido y tan parecido a Eiji que tan solo mirarle dolía, Daisuke no había hecho más que maltratarle, tal como se había prometido a sí mismo que no haría. Ver los ojos de Yoko, desconfiados, serenos, en el rostro de Eiji...

Las palabras de Kaede no dejaban de atormentarle. _Tampoco me conoce ahora. Ni yo a usted_. Esas palabras murmuradas tan seriamente, con tanta seguridad y calma. Palabras maduras y frías, que no pertenecían en la boca de un chiquillo de quince años quien debería estar preocupado de las chicas, de sus deberes, y no de enterrar a su madre o de ir a vivir con un desconocido.

"Y yo complico todo," Daisuke admitió para sí, poniéndose de pie para mirarse en el espejo de la habitación. Ahí no estaba el hermano mayor de Eiji. Sólo un hombre amargado y cansado con una semejanza terrible al padre de ambos. "Soy lo único que ése chico tiene. No puedo desquitarme con él, no puedo seguir culpándole de todo. Tengo que ser su tío, no su enemigo. Su tío."

Los ojos del hombre en el espejo ganaron un tenue brillo con esa resolución y Daisuke enderezó su postura, decidido a cumplir sus deberes como siempre lo había hecho. Se había hecho cargo de Eiji cuando eran niños, se había hecho cargo de la empresa tras la muerte de su padre y ahora se haría cargo de su sobrino. Y lo haría bien. Lo haría como siempre debió haberlo hecho. Finalmente decidido, Daisuke empujó a fondo de su mente sus inseguridades, caminando fuera de la habitación hacia la puerta del dormitorio vacío de su sobrino.

Lo primero era entender al chico, acercarse a él. Lo demás ya lo resolverían juntos. Era hora que Daisuke hiciera lo correcto con Kaede- era hora de recuperar a su familia.

**xXx**

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Hiroki fue sorprendida mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir por un suave golpeteo en la puerta principal. Ojeando el reloj en su muñeca, la mujer frunció el ceño, segura que no era nadie que ella podría esperar.

¿Quién visitaría a esas horas?

Algo preocupada, se asomó con cuidado a la ventana, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba distinguir quien estaba afuera. Los golpes suaves volvieron a escucharse y esta vez la mujer se decidió, caminando hacia la puerta y elevando su voz a través de ella.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó firmemente en un tono severo, como si con él pudiera espantar a cualquier malhechor que quisiera entrar a su casa. La respuesta demoró. Pensó oír algo, pero no estaba segura y estaba dispuesta a preguntar de nuevo cuando su hijo bajó las escaleras tras ella, de seguro en camino a robar algún resto de la cena como era su costumbre.

"¿Mamá¿Qué haces levantada?" Hanamichi preguntó con extrañeza, sonriéndole inocentemente. Definitivamente iba a la cocina, pensó la mujer con un dejo de resignación ante el apetito de su hijo. Un nuevo golpe en la puerta interrumpió su respuesta. "¿Eh¿Visitas ahora?"

Sin más ceremonia, Hanamichi fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par, parándose en el umbral con su intimidante metro noventa y expresión amenazante. Hiroki dio un paso hacia él, asomándose con sigilo para ver quien era, pero la voz sorprendida de su hijo la tranquilizó, alivio reemplazando su nerviosismo.

"¡Kitsune!" Exclamó Hanamichi, y Hiroki sonrió para si, acercándose con más prisa. Llevaba un par de días sin ver al chico al que le había tomado tanto cariño. La hora era algo inusual, pero sin duda Kaede era bienvenido en su casa…

Lo que Hiroki vio al pararse junto a su hijo le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro. Kaede estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, pálido como un fantasma, mirándolos a ambos con los ojos desenfocados, como si no estuviera seguro qué hacía. No llevaba chaqueta y vestía aún la ropa del instituto, pero no traía nada más consigo.

Aún en la mala iluminación de la entrada, Hiroki distinguió las marcas oscuras de un golpe o varios en su rostro.

"Kami Sama, Kaede ¡entra aquí!" Hanamichi exclamó de repente, aparentemente despertando de su propio estupor. Con cuidado tomó el brazo de Kaede y lo guió adentro, dejando que el chico se apoyara en él mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar. Hiroki cerró la puerta tras ellos, apresurándose a ayudar a Kaede a sentarse en el sillón. "¿Qué te pasó¿Kaede¿Estás bien?"

La preocupación en la voz de su hijo no escapó la atención de Hiroki, pero ella tampoco estaba mejor. Gentilmente tomó las heladas manos de Kaede en las suyas, notando que estaban temblando levemente. Rukawa no dijo nada a ninguno de ellos, sentándose donde le dejaron y mirando hacia abajo con un rostro inescrutable.

"¿Kaede?" Murmuró ella suavemente, apartando con cariño un mechón oscuro del rostro del chico en un gesto que siempre había calmado a Hanamichi cuando niño. "Querido, mírame un segundo ¿sí? Levanta el rostro, eso es. Dime¿sabes donde estás?"

Hanamichi estaba hecho un nudo de nervios a su lado mientras esperaban la lenta respuesta. Kaede parecía no haberla oído. Hiroki intentó llamar su atención apretando las manos del chico entre las suyas, un poco sorprendida cuando Hanamichi se inclinó para levantar con su mano el rostro del moreno. La mujer suspiró para sí, sonriendo a Kaede cuando éste finalmente la miró a los ojos, reconociéndola de golpe. Era casi como si hubiera despertado. Pestañeando, el moreno les miró a ambos, asintiendo levemente cuando Hiroki repitió su pregunta.

"Hanamichi, ve a traer una manta," Dirigió ella y su hijo salió corriendo a buscarla mientras Kaede le miraba irse con el ceño fruncido. "Kaede, mírame cariño." El chico lo hizo, bajando la mirada luego de un momento. Parecía avergonzado, pero la mujer no iba a permitir eso. "Vamos, cabeza en alto. Mírame."

"Siento aparecer así," Murmuró el moreno luego de un momento, mirándole de reojo hasta que ella le levantó el rostro. Su voz era tenue y Hiroki se sintió más preocupada. Apoyó su mano en la frente del muchacho, pero él estaba frío como hielo y no tenía indicios de fiebre.

"Nada de eso," Le dijo ella suavemente, acariciándole el rostro en el lado que tenía intacto. "Eres bienvenido cuando quieras."

Hanamichi regresó entonces con dos gruesas mantas que seguro había sacado de su habitación, y con prisa las apoyó en los hombros de Rukawa, quien le miró con un suave agradecimiento. Su hijo sonrió, pero Hiroki no tuvo problemas en leer la preocupación escondida en el gesto. Con cuidado, Hanamichi se sentó junto al moreno en el sillón, ayudándole a arroparse con las mantas y pasándole un brazo por los hombros como para afirmarle.

"¿Estás mejor?" Hanamichi le preguntó suavemente y Rukawa asintió otra vez, cerrando los ojos luego del movimiento.

"¿Es tu cabeza?" Hiroki preguntó de inmediato, recordando de pronto las pastillas de Kaede que había encontrado en la que sirvió como su habitación. ¡Ella no se las había dado a Hanamichi! Sintiéndose horrible por olvidarlas, la mujer miró a los ojos del moreno con ansiedad, levantándose a medias para correr a buscarlas. "Cariño ¿tienes una jaqueca¿Traigo tus pastillas?"

"No…" Kaede susurró, apoyando el rostro en el hombro de Hanamichi y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. "N-no debería tomarlas ahora-"

"Kitsune terco¿por qué no iba-?" Pero Hanamichi detuvo la pregunta a medio camino. Levantando una mano para tantear la cabeza de Kaede con cuidado, su hijo debió retirarla cuando el moreno se quejó levemente. Un golpe. Claro. Hiroki suspiró, yendo rápidamente a la cocina para volver con un té caliente que entregó en manos de Hanamichi. Las manos de Kaede aún temblaban y estaban medio enredadas en las mantas.

"Cielos," Murmuró Hanamichi, medio abrazando al moreno para sí bajo la mirada cálida de su madre. Con cuidado, el pelirrojo ayudó a Kaede a tomar un sorbo del té, su expresión inquieta. "¿Qué pasó kitsune¿Quién te golpeó?"

Silencio. Hiroki volvió a arrodillarse junto al sillón y tomó la mano de Kaede, sonriéndole dulcemente cuando el chico la miró.

"Eso no importa ahora," Hiroki murmuró suavemente, apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Kaede y dándole una mirada a su hijo que detuvo las preguntas del pelirrojo. Preocupada por la salud del moreno, la mujer se sentó al lado de ambos chicos, su atenta mirada aún en los ojos azules del chico. "Kaede, dime cómo te sientes. ¿Qué te duele?"

Kaede se demoró algunos segundos en contestar, tomando otro sorbo del té que arrebató de manos de Hanamichi. Hiroki sintió que un poco de su preocupación disminuía mientras más miraba los ojos alerta de Kaede. El chico parecía agotado y claramente los golpes lo habían aturdido, pero nada indicaba que la mujer debiera llevarlo al hospital de momento.

"Tenía una migraña antes de..." Kaede murmuró, haciendo un gesto vago con una mano como para indicar su estado actual. "Que empeoró. E-estoy algo mareado. Pero solo tengo algunos moretones, nada grave."

Hanamichi frunció el ceño y su brazo pareció tensarse como si quisiera estrujar a Rukawa contra él. El gesto no escapó a los ojos de Hiroki, pero la mujer no dio señas de ello. Su hijo parecía lo suficientemente distraído como para no darse cuenta que estaba medio abrazado al chico que había admitido querer frente a su propia madre.

"¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?" El pelirrojo preguntó, observando de cerca mientras Kaede se terminaba su té de un largo sorbo y con cuidado dejaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro. "¿Y tus cosas del instituto? No te las robaron ¿verdad?"

"No. Están en casa." Fue la escueta respuesta del moreno y aunque a Hiroki la respuesta le pareció normal, algo en el rostro de Hanamichi logró alarmarla. Kaede otra vez miraba el suelo como si nada podría interesarle más.

"¿Kaede?" Hiroki se interpuso en el tenso silencio que comenzaba a formarse, inclinando la cabeza hacia las escaleras cuando el chico la mirase. "Creo que deberías descansar. Es muy tarde para que te deje salir, así que ni pienses que dormirás en otra parte que no sea aquí ¿está claro jovencito? Te ayudaremos a tu habitación."

Kaede asintió una vez, aún cuando el gesto parecía dolerle. Aceptó la inmediata ayuda de Hanamichi para ponerse de pie y Hiroki lo vió tambalearse brevemente, pero pronto el chico se enderezó por su cuenta y negó la ayuda del pelirrojo para caminar. Hiroki siguió a su hijo y al moreno mientras se dirigían al segundo piso, atenta a la menor señal de debilidad de Kaede. Y efectivamente, el alto muchacho parecía débil. Su rostro pálido como el papel y la tensión en los músculos de su rostro le indicaban a Hiroki que el dolor en su cabeza- y quizás si en algún otro sitio que no hubiera mencionado- era bastante peor de lo que Kaede admitía.

"Puedo caminar solo," Murmuró Kaede y Hiroki tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa ante la mirada mosqueada que le dirigió al preocupado Hanamichi que prácticamente quería sostenerlo a cada paso. "No estoy tan mal...llegué hasta acá sin problemas..."

"Ni te molestes, Kitsune, solo sube," Hanamichi respondió entre dientes con una mueca de pocos amigos. Kaede se tambaleó brevemente justo entonces, como confirmando los temores del pelirrojo que de inmediato le sujetó. "Si te vieras a ti mismo, me entenderías."

Subir las escaleras fue un proceso tortuoso pero finalmente los tres entraron en la habitación de invitados que prácticamente se había transformado en la habitación de Kaede durante el último tiempo. Hiroki entró primero y abrió las sábanas de la cama para que Hanamichi ayudara a Kaede a recostarse. Una vez allí, el cansancio pareció abatir al moreno, que pestañeó lentamente, como si los párpados se le cerraran solos. Hanamichi le sacó las zapatillas a Kaede y Hiroki lo cubrió con cuidado.

"Gracias." Kaede murmuró y la madre de Hanamichi no pudo más que sonreírle, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos en un gesto cariñoso. Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó y besó la frente del chico, notando con alivio que la piel de éste ya no estaba tan fría como antes. Kaede la miró con sorpresa y algo como tristeza en los ojos; Hiroki se sorprendió a si misma con la ternura que esa mirada inspiró en ella.

"Descansa," Susurró, viendo como poco a poco los ojos de Kaede se hacían más pesados. Miró a su hijo y lo vio sonriendo tenuemente, de pie tras de ella como velando sobre ambos. Hiroki nunca pensó que llegaría a ver a su hijo- inmaduro y alocado como tantas veces era- parecer tan seriamente enfocado en otra persona. "Estás a salvo con nosotros. Buenas noches cariño."

Kaede le sonrió a medias y cerró los ojos, susurrando un 'Buenas noches' casi inaudible. Fue entonces que Hanamichi se acercó a ellos de nuevo y Hiroki le cedió su lugar, observando como su hijo se sentaba a un lado de la cama y le tomaba la mano a Rukawa- su _kitsune hechicero_ pensó ella con una sonrisa- con sumo cuidado. Había una inquietud en su rostro que no se disipaba y Hiroki sospechaba que su hijo sabía qué pudo haberle ocurrido a Kaede. No quiso preguntar aún. Hanamichi estaba acariciando el cabello del moreno con la misma gentileza con que ella lo hacía, sin apartar nunca la vista de su rostro. Kaede ya parecía estar dormido.

Hanamichi estaba enamorado, Hiroki pensó con un dejo de orgullo, inclinándose para besar la mejilla del pelirrojo.

"Quédate con él un rato," le susurró, sabiendo que era lo que iba a hacer de todas maneras. "Anda luego a mi habitación ¿si? Para que hablemos."

"Claro mamá," Hanamichi le contestó distraídamente, mirándole de reojo. "Iré en un minuto."

Hiroki asintió, lentamente retirándose de la habitación. Una vez en su cuarto, se sentó pesadamente en su cama de estilo occidental, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Kaede parecía estar bien. Había llegado congelado y desorientado, pero pronto había recuperado su serenidad, si bien el dolor en su cabeza era bastante evidente. Parecía débil, como si hubiera comido poco y probablemente como consecuencia del golpe, pero eso ella podría solucionarlo con un buen desayuno al día siguiente. Nada parecía grave, a pesar del susto inicial de ver a Kaede llegar con esas marcas de golpes. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a tales escenas luego de recibir a Hanamichi- y a sus amigos del Gundam- tantas veces tras sus peleas.

Se estaba poniendo vieja para estos ajetreos…

Con un suspiro se alistó para la cama, sentándose luego en ella con la luz prendida. Sabía que probablemente Hanamichi no vendría, quedándose dormido junto a Kaede. Aún así se decidió a esperarlo por unas horas antes de ir a arropar a ambos, mirando el reloj con cansancio.

11:26 PM.

Iba a ser una noche larga.


End file.
